Mortal Kombat 11's Guest Characters Intros and Interactions
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of intros and interactions involving the characters from different animes and Mortal Kombat 11, starting with Alucard from Hellsing. Rating change to M in later chapters.
1. Alcuard (Hellsing)

**A/N: I don't know Mortal Kombat or any of the anime series that these characters come from. They belong to their respective owners. Also, I placed the location of where these fights are taking place.**

* * *

Alucard

Entering the arena first: A swarm of bats flew towards the ground. When they scatter, they revealed Alucard with his guns, Casull and Jackal, in his hands as his opponent makes their entrance. Then Alucard says his part. After his opponent said their part, Alcuard talks again as he crossed his arms with his guns.

Entering the arena second: After the opponent makes their entrance, a swarm of bats flew toward the ground. When they scatter, they revealed Alucard with his gun, Casull and Jackal, in his hands as he stands up when his opponent starts to talk. Alucard says his part as he crossed his arms with his guns and his opponents responds in kind.

* * *

Alucard vs. Alucard (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Alucard 1: Can the Hellsing organization handle the both of us?

Alucard 2: Let's say Sir Integra's concerned.

Alucard 1: What can possibly go wrong?

2nd

Alucard 1: I don't remember having a brother.

Alucard 2: I'm the original Alucard.

Alucard 1: You're a vampire that needs to die.

3rd

Alucard 1: You're one of Kronika's creations?

Alucard 2: I'm the true king of the vampires.

Alucard 1: Prove it.

4th

Alucard 1: Police girl doesn't need two masters.

Alucard 2: Then there's only one option.

Alucard 1: May the best me win.

Alucard vs. Baraka (Goro's Lair)

Alucard: Tarkata and Hellsing should be allies.

Baraka: I would never align with an Earthrealmer.

Alucard: Then I've no qualms killing you.

2nd

Alucard: I used to go by 'The Impaler'.

Baraka: And why don't you anymore?

Alucard: I became a legend.

3rd

Baraka: Nay aka ratkka tahar kombat.

Alucard: Haec erit terra sanguinem nostrum maculant.

Baraka: Let us begin.

4th

Baraka: Do you bleed?

Alucard: Cut me and find out.

Baraka: I like this test.

Alucard vs. Cassie Cage (Sea of Blood)

Alucard: You remind of a certain police girl back home.

Cassie Cage: Miss your blood babe?

Alucard: I'm her superior, nothing more.

2nd

Alucard: You think you could beat the devil?

Cassie Cage: Look it up. I just did.

Alucard: Shinnok wasn't me.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Ready to get schooled?

Alucard: You have nothing to teach me.

Cassie Cage: How about a little humility?

4th

Cassie Cage: You think I still need training?

Alucard: I've got years of experience to draw from.

Cassie Cage: As long as you don't turn me into vampire.

Alucard vs. Cetrion (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Alucard: You call yourself virtuous?

Cetrion: Kronika's will must be done.

Alucard: Why not think for yourself?

2nd

Alucard: I don't get along with gods.

Cetrion: Is it because of your past?

Alucard: Well that, and you're a pain.

3rd

Cetrion: Did you not see Integra exploits you?

Alucard: I do what I want, when I want.

Cetrion: History indicates otherwise.

4th

Cetrion: Your existence defiles order.

Alucard: I didn't want this either.

Cetrion: Then your life is forfeit.

Alucard vs. D'Vorah (Sea of Blood)

Alcuard: I pick bugs like you from my teeth.

D'Vorah: You'll find This One tougher to eat.

Alcurad: Eat? They're just after the leftovers.

2nd

Alcuard: Do you know what happens to bugs in my world?

D'Vorah: This One can kill you, vampire.

Alcurad: Or get stepped on like the others.

3rd

D'Vorah: Can Alucard be poisoned?

Alucard: You actually believe that would work on me?

D'Vorah: Kytinn's poison is unique.

4th

D'Vorah: The Kytinn fought a vampire once.

Alucard: Be grateful he didn't drain your hive.

D'Vorah: This One will drain you, Alucard.

Alucard vs. Erron Black (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Alucard: Sir Integra requires your presence.

Erron Black: Depends if the lady's paying.

Alucard: Her orders were dead or alive.

2nd

Alucard: Your younger self was a pain in the ass.

Erron Black: I was a bit much, wasn't I?

Alucard: It's a miracle you're still alive.

3rd

Erron Black: I've killed your kind before.

Alucard: You've never met a vampire like me.

Erron Black: Get ready to dance on hot lead.

4th

Erron Black: Fine looking guns, but can you use them?

Alucard: You can have them if you can beat me.

Erron Black: Game on.

Alucard vs. Frost (Tournament)

Alucard: What could you possibly do to me?

Frost: I'll freeze your blood solid.

Alucard: Give it a shot, Elsa.

2nd

Alucard: You remind me of Anderson.

Frost: In what way, vampire?

Alucard: He sold his soul for power.

3rd

Frost: You're a lot smaller in person, Alucard.

Alucard: And you're an even bigger bitch.

Frost: Touched a nerve, didn't I?

4th

Frost: Once cyberized, you will serve.

Alucard: You can't make me submit like a dog.

Frost: Joke while you still can, vampire.

Alucard vs. Fujin (Goro's Lair)

Alucard: So there is a god of wind?

Fujin: As well as gods of the other elements.

Alucard: At least you don't have any annoying priests.

2nd

Alucard: Your little breeze won't stop me.

Fujin: The winds of the heavens shall.

Alucard: You're not a full fledged god, Fujin.

3rd

Fujin: What foul breeze brings you here, vampire?

Alucard: I'm here under Sir Integra's orders.

Fujin: The Hellsing's services are not desired.

4th

Fujin: I can return you to your realm.

Alucard: Not until I'm finished with this one.

Fujin: You do not belong here, vampire.

Alucard vs. Geras (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Alucard: You're also immortal?

Geras: My spark of infinity never fades.

Alucard: Then let's go all out!

2nd

Alucard: I know how to destroy you, Geras.

Geras: Others have tried before you.

Alucard: I'm not like the others.

3rd

Geras: We are both constructs, build to serve.

Alucard: Do not compare yourself to me, Geras.

Geras: Then begone from these realms.

4th

Geras: How many lives have you lived?

Alucard: Why do you care, monster?

Geras: To allow Kronika to perfect you.

Alucard vs. Jacqui Briggs (Kotal's Koliseum)

Alucard: The Special Forces are out of their league.

Jacqui Briggs: We rolled Shinnok. We can take you.

Alucard: Shinnok wasn't me.

2nd

Alucard: Someone's a little impatient.

Jacqui Briggs: Can't be slacking on the job.

Alucard: But a little resistance can save your life.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: What's with all the red?

Alucard: I'm a vampire. We like red.

Jacqui Briggs: But that's a bit much.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Bring your girlfriend with you?

Alucard: I'm her superior. And I'm pretty sure I'm yours.

Jacqui Briggs: Talk is cheap.

Alucard vs. Jade (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Alucard: Now that's a look.

Jade: My attire is purely functional.

Alucard: Prove it, sweetie.

2nd

Alucard: How did Kotal get a girl like you?

Jade: He proved himself, time after time.

Alucard: Don't ever forget that feeling.

3rd

Jade: Vile creature.

Alucard: Calm down, I'm one of the good guys.

Jade: Then you'll forgive my lack of trust towards a monster.

4th

Jade: Kitana asked for your presence.

Alucard: Tell your Kahn, I don't answer to her.

Jade: Then I'll bring to her by force.

Alucard vs. Jax Briggs (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Alcuard: Care to dance with the devil?

Jax Briggs: Back off, freak.

Alcuard: Well, that's just rude.

2nd

Alcuard: Do you still stand with Kronika?

Jax Briggs: More like I broke out of her spell.

Alcuard: Let's see if her influence still remains.

3rd

Jax Briggs: How long have you been here?

Alucard: A few hundred years, give or take.

Jax Briggs: That's too long, if you ask me.

4th

Jax Briggs: Why not cure yourself?

Alucard: Being undead has its advantages.

Jax Briggs: And its curses.

Alucard vs. Johnny Cage (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Alucard: No one will miss you, Cage.

Johnny Cage: I got millions of fans, Captain Emo.

Alucard: You'll be a forgotten memory.

2nd

Alucard: Your daughter is impressive.

Johnny Cage: Like to think she got it from me.

Alucard: More likely from her mother.

3rd

Johnny Cage: Got a cross and garlic ready to go.

Alucard: You actually believe that would work on me?

Johnny Cage: Are you saying Hollywood lied?

4th

Johnny Cage: Film crew's just about set up.

Alucard: I thought you didn't do horror.

Johnny Cage: I don't. This is 'Vampire Killer 3'.

Alucard vs. The Joker (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Alucard: The sight of you sickens me.

The Joker: Try laughing, it's the best medicine.

Alucard: I'll laugh up your blood.

2nd

Alucard: How is it no one has killed you yet?

The Joker: Cheating death's easy, when you hold all the cards.

Alucard: Your luck just ran out, Clown.

3rd

The Joker: I thought you had slick hair and a nice cape.

Alucard: That's just an old stereotype.

The Joker: And they say my style's cheap.

4th

The Joker: You look like a hugger. Bring it in.

Alucard: Or I can shoot your brains out instead.

The Joker: I love it when they talk dirty.

Alucard vs. Kabal (Sea of Blood)

Alucard: I'll drop you before you can move.

Kabal: You'll be dead before you draw.

Alucard: That's what the others thought too.

2nd

Alucard: Don't think that speed will kill me.

Kabal: That's what the hook swords are for.

Alucard: Even those won't hurt me.

3rd

Kabal: Here on Black Dragon business?

Alucard: I'm here on Hellsing business.

Kabal: What are you smoking, chief?

4th

Kabal: I'm too fast to shoot.

Alucard: Then I'll just tear you apart.

Kabal: You still have to catch me, freak.

Alucard vs. Kano (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Alucard: I gonna need some guns.

Kano: Rifles? Semi-autos? What kind?

Alucard: All of them, Kano.

2nd

Alucard: You're scum and a traitor.

Kano: But I'm also bloody rich.

Alucard: And what did that get you?

3rd

Kano: Kabal said you got beef, Spooky.

Alucard: You're a disgusting, greedy human.

Kano: And those aren't my best qualities?

4th

Kano: I'll be taking those weapons.

Alucard: Over my dead body.

Kano: That's the idea.

Alucard vs. Kitana (Kotal's Koliseum)

Alucard: Princess…

Kitana: Count…

Alucard: Formalities are done. Let's go.

2nd

Alucard: You were one of Shao Kahn's assassin?

Kitana: Until I learned the truth about him.

Alucard: Let's see how strong you are.

3rd

Kitana: Liu Kang gave me a book about you.

Alucard: Some of those stories are greatly exaggerated.

Kitana: I'll be the judge of that.

4th

Kitana: Why not come to Outworld?

Alucard: I cannot leave my master, Kitana.

Kitana: Loyalty blinds you to opportunites.

Alucard vs. Kollector (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Alucard: Stay out of Hellsing headquarters.

Kollector: I collect where I please, vampire.

Alucard: You're about to be out of business.

2nd

Kollector: Your weapons are commodities.

Alucard: They're not for sale.

Kollector: What I want, I take.

3rd

Kollector: You are a living specimen.

Alucard: My corpse is not for sale.

Kollector: You're worth more alive than dead.

Alucard vs. Kotal Kahn (Kotal's Koliseum)

Alucard: You ever heard of Dracula?

Kotal Kahn: Am I to be intimidated?

Alucard: You should be scared.

2nd

Alucard: You're fully healed?

Kotal Kahn: Strong like iron in the hottest flame.

Alucard: Let's test that theory.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Centuries ago, we've met.

Alucard: This time will be different.

Kotal Kahn: But the result of our battle will remain the same.

4th

Kotal Kahn: The sun will burn you.

Alucard: It hasn't for a long time.

Kotal Kahn: This one will.

Alucard vs. Kung Lao (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Alucard: You're too arrogant for your own good.

Kung Lao: What's wrong with a healthy confidence?

Alcuard: It will be your end.

2nd

Alucard: Your hat ever need starching?

Kung Lao: Can't. It'll rust the metal.

Alcuard: You can't rust what's already dull.

3rd

Kung Lao: Ever fought one of my ancestors?

Alucard: If I did, I don't remember.

Kung Lao: You'll remember this.

4th

Kung Lao: I thought you were an urban legend.

Alucard: I'm all too real.

Kung Lao: So will your loss to me.

Alucard vs. Liu Kang (Tank Garage Bunker)

Alucard: A vampire vs. a dragon?

Liu Kang: You can't tell me you're not curious.

Alucard: I couldn't give a shit.

2nd

Alucard: I thought you were a revenant.

Liu Kang: The last I checked, I'm still breathing.

Alucard: Let's change that, shall we?

3rd

Liu Kang: A jiangshi?

Alucard: Do I seem like I'm hopping to you?

Liu Kang: Move a little bit and I'll tell you.

4th

Liu Kang: I've never faced anyone like you.

Alucard: Yet, you don't seem scared.

Liu Kang: To me, you're just another challenge.

Alucard vs. Nightwolf (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Alucard: Your people have long suffered.

Nightwolf: The Great Spirit guides us still.

Alucard: What a load of shit.

2nd

Alucard: How long will you be Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: Until the Great Spirit chooses another.

Alucard: She won't have long to decide.

3rd

Nightwolf: Shin-walker.

Alucard: Now that's insulting.

Nightwolf: Forgive me if I don't care.

4th

Nightwolf: You haven't earned my trust.

Alucard: What are you scared of?

Nightwolf: That your evil would spread in Earthrealm.

Alucard vs. Noob Saibot (Chaotian Age)

Alucard: The inferior brother.

Noob Saibot: I am superior in every way.

Alucard: Then why does Kuei Liang still live?

2nd

Alucard: Your former master is dead.

Noob Saibot: With Kronika, I surpass him.

Alucard: You will join him soon enough.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Death cannot take you?

Alucard: My life force will never fade.

Noob Saibot: Then it must be destroyed.

4th

Noob Saibot: Welcome to my darkness world.

Alucard: You're saying your ungovernable?

Noob Saibot: That everything is evil!

Alucard vs. Raiden (Kotal's Koliseum)

Alucard: I would rather face Dark Raiden.

Raiden: He would've fought you to the last.

Alucard: That's my point.

2nd

Alucard: Tell me how to get to Kronika.

Raiden: Facing her requires all of our efforts.

Alucard: I'd rather fight her alone.

3rd

Raiden: Lightning cuts through the darkness.

Alucard: The darkness returns when that light fades.

Raiden: Until the sun breaks through the clouds.

4th

Raiden: We meet again, Alucard.

Alucard: Here for one more round, Raiden?

Raiden: Let this be our last battlefield.

Alucard vs. Robocop (Retrocade)

Alucard: You're here to arrest me?

Robocop: The law is the law.

Alucard: Funny prank, Police Girl.

2nd

Alucard: Are all police officers like you back home?

Robocop: I am one of a kind, Alucard.

Alucard: Not to me, Alex Murphy.

3rd

Robocop: Why have you been looking for me?

Alucard: Are you a good shot, Murphy?

Robocop: Draw.

4th

Robocop: Monsters like you should be locked up.

Alucard: Resorting to name calling, Tin-can?

Robocop: I'm taking you in, Alucard.

Alucard vs. Scorpion (Tank Garage Bunker)

Alucard: A mere scorpion cannot kill me.

Scorpion: There is nothing 'mere' about me.

Alucard: That remains to be seen.

2nd

Alucard: Hellfire and Brimstone?

Scorpion: You will feel their sting.

Alucard: And I'll brush it off like its nothing.

3rd

Scorpion: Why should I trust you?

Alucard: It's not my decision if you do.

Scorpion: Betray us and you die!

4th

Scorpion: I still grieve my wife and son.

Alucard: They suffered because of your actions.

Scorpion: You'll burn for your disrespect!

Alucard vs. Shang Tsung (Chaotian Age)

Alucard: Sir Integra would like a word with you.

Shang Tsung: I thought she wanted my life.

Alucard: She wants that too.

2nd

Alucard: The big, bad boss comes out to play.

Shang Tsung: This isn't a game, vampire.

Alucard: Killing you will be just as fun.

3rd

Shang Tsung: Show me your true power.

Alucard: You won't live long if I do.

Shang Tsung: Your soul will mine.

4th

Shang Tsung: Have you considered serving a sorcerer?

Alucard: I only serve one master.

Shang Tsung: The same master who cursed you.

Alucard vs. Shao Kahn (Goro's Lair)

Alucard: A shame you have no followers.

Shao Kahn: I will reclaim my throne, vampire.

Alucard: From the beyond the grave?

2nd

Alucard: My master wants you dead.

Shao Kahn: The woman sends her dog to face me?

Alucard: I have long since broke that leash.

3rd

Shao Kahn: You'll be my new weapon.

Alucard: I do not answer to you.

Shao Kahn: The Flesh Pits will fix your attitude.

4th

Shao Kahn: Do you feel pain?

Alucard: I feel it and inflict it.

Shao Kahn: Then you will serve.

Alucard vs. Sheeva (Kotal's Koliseum)

Alucard: Have you held the tale of Dracula?

Sheeva: Vampires do not scare the Shokan.

Alucard: This one should, Sheeva.

2nd

Alucard: You have my respect, Queen of the Shokan.

Sheeva: It is not enough, King of the Vampires.

Alucard: Then try and take the rest.

3rd

Sheeva: The Shokan do not like your kind.

Alucard: You folks superstitious or something?

Sheeva: We do not fight in the shadows.

4th

Sheeva: Abandon Sir Integra and serve me.

Alucard: That would be a no, your highness.

Sheeva: Very well, Vampire.

Alucard vs. Sindel (Black Market Alley)

Alucard: Goddamn banshee.

Sindel: Bow and submit, you filthy dog.

Alucard: I don't bow to anyone.

2nd

Alucard: Just as sad as Shao Kahn.

Sindel: That is no way to address your new master.

Alucard: You're not the master of anything.

3rd

Sindel: Have you ever been dominated?

Alucard: What do you have in mind?

Sindel: A bit of fun before your death.

4th

Sindel: Come to me, Dracula.

Alucard: That name died a long time ago.

Sindel: You will join it, vampire.

Alucard vs. Skarlet (Kharon's Ship)

Alucard: Stay away from me and the Police Girl.

Skarlet: She doesn't deserve to be at your side.

Alucard: For the last time, I'm her superior!

2nd

Alucard: It's such a shame, Skarlet.

Skarlet: What do you mean?

Alucard: You waste yourself on Shao Kahn.

3rd

Skarlet: How old are you?

Alucard: Why do you care, monster?

Skarlet: Blood ages like fine wine.

4th

Skarlet: You also feast on one's blood?

Alucard: True vampires aren't addicted to blood magic.

Skarlet: I must feed.

Alucard vs. Sonya Blade (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Alucard: Hope you don't mind me borrowing a few toys.

Sonya Blade: You raided my damn armory!

Alucard: Try to get them back.

2nd

Alucard: Sir Integra, is that you?

Sonya Blade: The name is Sonya Blade.

Alucard: Then why is your presence like hers?

3rd

Sonya Blade: You wanted something?

Alucard: Just a small drop of your blood.

Sonya Blade: You'll get my boot up your ass.

4th

Sonya Blade: I don't trust you, Alucard.

Alucard: And why is that?

Sonya Blade: You're WAY too much like Skarlet.

Alucard vs. Spawn (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Alucard: You want to work together?

Spawn: Not a chance, you undead freak.

Alucard: Figured as much.

2nd

Alucard: Al Simmons, the Hellspawn.

Spawn: You know why I'm here, vampire.

Alucard: I know I'm sending you back to Hell.

3rd

Spawn: Not sure you can hang with me.

Alucard: I don't think Hellspawns were comedians.

Spawn: I'm more into physical comedy.

4th

Spawn: Too long you have cheated death.

Alucard: You think you would be the one to kill me?

Spawn: And put the final nail in your coffin.

Alucard vs. Sub-Zero (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Alucard: Your little blizzard won't stop me.

Sub-Zero: Six meters of solid ice will.

Alucard: Try me, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Alucard: Your power is formidable.

Sub-Zero: There is no better cryomancer.

Alucard: But it won't be enough.

3rd

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei would benefit from your knowledge.

Alucard: Do I look like a teacher to you?

Sub-Zero: Do not doubt yourself.

4th

Sub-Zero: The cold will slow you down.

Alucard: But it will not stop me.

Sub-Zero: It will make you brittle to shatter.

Alucard vs. Terminator T-800 (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Alucard: You're the only one of your kind?

Terminator T-800: I am one of many terminators.

Alucard: I'll send you back to them in pieces.

2nd

Alucard: Man or machine, it doesn't matter.

Terminator T-800: No matter what you do, I'll be back.

Alucard: No. You won't.

3rd

Terminator T-800: You're an efficient killer.

Alucard: Do you come to me for some tips?

Terminator T-800: I will study your methods.

4th

Terminator T-800: Traditional bullets will not harm me.

Alucard: These bullets were made for freaks like you.

Terminator T-800: They will be insufficient.

* * *

Victory Pose: He looked at his fallen opponent with his signature smirk, pushing up his shades. As his body turns into a bloody mist, the Baskerville launches towards the camera.

* * *

**The shadows slowly starts to fade in a dark room, revealing Alucard with his trademark grin on his face. Footsteps were heard a figure stepped out of the shadows with Ember Celica on the left hand. It was Yang Xiao Long, glaring at the vampire through her sunglasses. The blond huntress heard a noise in a distance and looked to her right as Cinder Fall came out of the shadow with flames coming from her right eye. The fall maiden looked down at the ground as black flames erupted from the ground and Sasuke Uchiha stepped forward. The sound of glass breaking caught the Uchiha's attention, a rift opened in the shadows as Sosuke Aizen stepped out of it. Then the sound of footsteps filled the room again as a figure walked out of the shadows with a sword in each hand and a third in its sheath. The figure completely stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself as Roronoa Zoro. Zoro looked over at the camera with his signature glare and then looked back as all six fighters gathered around each other.**

Next Character: Yang Xiao Long

* * *

**Hey guys, Rice 94 here. As always, I hoped that you guys enjoyed these interactions. There will more of these once a month. These dates are on my profile as well. Yang Xiao Long – October 27, Roronoa Zoro – November 24, Cinder Fall – December 15, Sosuke Aizen – January 26, and Sasuke Uchiha – February 16. That's the schedule for these interactions. I also want to thank Earth Dragon Archnighte and jalen johnson for helping making these intros for Alucard. If you haven't read their intros yet, please do because they're good. And the writers are good people. If you have any suggestions on any anime characters you want me make intros for in Kombat Pack 2, let me know. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY)

Yang Xiao Long

Entering the arena first: Yang jumped into the arena, firing rounds from her metal arm and Ember Celica, and landing one knee. Her opponent makes their entrance as the camera goes over their shoulder and show Yang palming her fists with her metal arm as she said her part. After her opponent said their piece, Yang responds as she cracks her knuckles.

Entering the arena second: Yang's opponent enters the arena as she jumped into the arena, firing rounds from her metal arm and Ember Celica, landing one knee. She stands up and palms her fist with her metal arm as her opponent starts to talk. Yang cracks her knuckles as she said her part.

* * *

Yang vs. Yang (Prehistoric Age)

Yang 1: Are you the yin to my Yang?

Yang 2: That's the best you can come up with?

Yang 1: As if you're funnier.

2nd

Yang 1: Robo-me?

Yang 2: Evil twin.

Yang 1: Oh it's on.

3rd

Yang 1: Are you some kind of robot?

Yang 2: I'm the real Yang here.

Yang 1: You're a terrible liar!

4th

Yang 1: I've got another sister?

Yang 2: You sure about that?

Yang 1: Dad's got some explaining to do.

Yang vs. Alucard (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Yang: Are you really immortal?

Alucard: Why do you ask?

Yang: Because you're about to be the perfect punching bag.

2nd

Yang: Let's go, Vampy.

Alucard: You have an appointment with death?

Yang: I'm gonna make you take me seriously.

3rd

Alucard: Police girl has taken a liking to you.

Yang: And I like her a hell a lot more than you.

Alucard: You might be a bad influence to her.

4th

Alucard: Bandit blood isn't easy to break.

Yang: I'm my own person, not my mom.

Alucard: I'll be the judge of that.

Yang vs. Baraka (Tank Garage Bunker)

Yang: Arm blades? Nice.

Baraka: I'll give you a demonstration, child.

Yang: Baraka off. Right now.

2nd

Yang: How you doing, Buckteeth?

Baraka: My teeth will rend your flesh, Earthrealmer!

Yang: I hope you're hungry!

3rd

Baraka: You also have a tribe?

Yang: It's…complicated, ok?

Baraka: Your death will be warning to them.

4th

Baraka: Such tender meat.

Yang: Ugh. And I thought Uncle Qrow was bad.

Baraka: I'll have the cook to throw you on the fire.

Yang vs. Cassie Cage (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: Like looking in a mirror.

Cassie Cage: Expect the reflection's better.

Yang: Well, at least you're not a mute.

2nd

Yang: Let's start this off with a Yang.

Cassie Cage: Name puns, really?

Yang: Better than your 'Cage Match' bit.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Two blondes walk into a bar.

Yang: They realize they're hitting on the same guy.

Cassie Cage: And they settle it the old fashioned way.

Yang vs. Cetrion (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Yang: What kind of name is 'Cetrion'?

Cetrion: 'Cetrion' embodies virtue and light.

Yang: Putting me to sleep, Cetri-yawn.

2nd

Yang: For the last time, no.

Cetrion: Not even to save your mother?

Yang: Summer is dead. Nothing can change that.

3rd

Cetrion: Surrender to Kronika's will.

Yang: You just Cetrion and on, don't you?

Cetrion: False bravado will not spare you.

4th

Cetrion: Your emotions will be your downfall.

Yang: Who are you? My dad?

Cetrion: I am something much higher.

Yang vs. D'Vorah (Tournament)

Yang: Never seen a bug like you in Remnant.

D'Vorah: The hive will nest there yet.

Yang: Meet my fly swatter, buggy.

2nd

Yang: You really bug me, you know that?

D'Vorah: The swarm will eat your tongue first.

Yang: I hope they're hungry for dust!

3rd

D'Vorah: You think this will be easy?

Yang: I pick you out of my hair every day.

D'Vorah: This One will enjoy your death.

4th

D'Vorah: So much like Sonya Blade.

Yang: Hope you like raw dust.

D'Vorah: You can't shoot an entire swarm.

Yang vs. Erron Black (Kotal's Koliseum)

Yang: Don't you have a rodeo to go to?

Erron Black: Like I haven't heard one before.

Yang: Ride 'em up, Cowboy.

2nd

Yang: Howdy there, Cowboy.

Erron Black: This ain't no rodeo, girlie.

Yang: So I brought my boots for nothing.

3rd

Erron Black: I grew up around tough women.

Yang: Try having a bandit for a mom.

Erron Black: Well, that's a new one.

Yang vs. Frost (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: You must be Winter Schnee.

Frost: It's Frost, idiot.

Yang: Now that's just cold.

2nd

Yang: A little cold under the collar?

Frost: Cold enough to snuff out your fire.

Yang: You can't dowse these flames.

3rd

Frost: Adam Taurus was weak, and you're weaker.

Yang: Want me to show you how weak I am, Frosty?

Frost: I'll break you worse than he did.

4th

Frost: You're too hot-headed for my taste.

Yang: And you're too much of a cold-hearted bitch.

Frost: I'll enjoy killing you.

Yang vs. Fujin (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: Talk about a blowhard.

Fujin: Humor won't make this any gentler, Miss Xiao Long.

Yang: Bring it on, then. I'm taking the Fu-win.

2nd

Yang: I hear you like to have a good time.

Fujin: Me and Bo Rai Cho have shared a drink or two.

Yang: How about we get a drink after I beat you.

3rd

Fujin: You are not prepared for the dangers of this realm.

Yang: Come on, I'm more than ready.

Fujin: But you are less than able.

4th

Fujin: You must learn to channel your anger.

Yang: I'm doing fine on my own, Fujin.

Fujin: Your semblance will evolve if you do so.

Yang vs. Geras (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Yang: Know what really grinds my Geras?

Geras: Don't say it.

Yang: I'm guessing you heard it already.

2nd

Yang: What's up with you?

Geras: Kronika's will must be done.

Yang: Then talk to a lawyer, pal.

3rd

Geras: Kronika is your realm's only hope.

Yang: Don't think that Time Lady will live up to the hype.

Geras: Blasphemy will be punished.

4th

Geras: Salem cannot be defeated.

Yang: We're going to fight her to the end.

Geras: You won't survive to see that fight.

Yang vs. Jacqui Briggs (Kronika's Hourglass)

Yang: Nice gloves.

Jacqui Briggs: Right back at ya, Yang.

Yang: What else do we got in common?

2nd

Yang: Where do I get gloves like those?

Jacqui Briggs: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Yang: Don't try to burn my "Briggs".

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: Nice tech you got there.

Yang: Yours not bad either, Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs: Did we just become best friends?

4th

Jacqui Briggs: We gonna braid hair or fight?

Yang: You don't wanna make that joke.

Jacqui Briggs: Guess I hit a nerve there.

Yang vs. Jade (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Yang: Pretty jaded, aren't you?

Jade: For that, you will pay dearly.

Yang: Bring it on.

2nd

Yang: Any tips for getting a guy?

Jade: Find someone of a strong mind and will.

Yang: Well…that was helpful.

3rd

Jade: A child has no place in battle.

Yang: I've trained for this, Golly Green.

Jade: You've spend too much time with Johnny Cage.

4th

Jade: There are no Grimm in Earthrealm.

Yang: Hopefully, it stays that way.

Jade: I must agree, Yang.

Yang vs. Jax Briggs (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Yang: Both arms? Ouch.

Jax Briggs: Consider it an enhancement.

Yang: Let's see what you've got.

2nd

Yang: Wanna go a few rounds, Major?

Jax Briggs: You'd be smart to remember the ranking, kid.

Yang: I'm ready to kick ass and take names!

3rd

Jax Briggs: Heard you lost your arm, too.

Yang: Because a White Fang bastard took it.

Jax Briggs: How about we pay him a visit?

4th

Jax Briggs: Just keep calm and carry on.

Yang: You're talking about keeping cool?

Jax Briggs: Nah. Just wanted to see your face.

Yang vs. Johnny Cage (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Yang: Don't mess with the hair.

Johnny Cage: Stay away from the face.

Yang: Deal.

2nd

Yang: I said I was sorry.

Johnny Cage: Those were five-hundred dollar sunglasses.

Yang: Then don't leave them next to me!

3rd

Johnny Cage: Doesn't Remnant have actors?

Yang: Think you can shine brighter than Spruce Willis?

Johnny Cage: Watch me glow.

4th

Johnny Cage: What's cookin', good lookin'?

Yang: No. A thousand times, no.

Johnny Cage: Your loss.

Yang vs. The Joker (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Yang: That smile's going to give me nightmares.

The Joker: More than bull boy taking your arm?

Yang: Now you're gonna get it.

2nd

Yang: There's a rule with dealing with circus freaks.

The Joker: That's what? Aim for the juggler?

Yang: Punch the green haired creep in the face.

3rd

The Joker: Choose quickly! Your cat girlfriend or your little sister?

Yang: What do you do to them, you sonofabitch?!

The Joker: Oh, this joke's gonna kill.

4th

The Joker: You could be my new Harley.

Yang: Like hell I will, clown.

The Joker: You just need a little shock therapy.

Yang vs. Kabal (Sea of Blood)

Yang: My sister can run circles around you.

Kabal: Perhaps cutting you will change that.

Yang: Try it, speedy!

2nd

Yang: Kabal-ing it right now, Ruby can outrun you.

Kabal: It's a marathon, not a sprint.

Yang: Can't run with a broken leg.

3rd

Kabal: Run back home, goldilocks.

Yang: You don't wanna make that joke.

Kabal: Go get lost in the woods.

4th

Kabal: Your sister know you're fighting me?

Yang: Don't worry. She won't have to.

Kabal: She will when she gets the body bag.

Yang vs. Kano (Tournament)

Yang: One Strawberry Sunrise, no ice.

Kano: I ain't your bloody bartender.

Yang: Guess I'll leave you bloody anyway.

2nd

Yang: Talk about a 'Kano' attitude.

Kano: Scruffy little spit fire, ain't ya?

Yang: With plenty of punchlines, ready to go.

3rd

Kano: I'll take that cyber arm.

Yang: Ka-no, you won't.

Kano: And your tongue too.

4th

Kano: Guess who I'm going after.

Yang: Stay away from Ruby, you bastard!

Kano: Try and stop me, blondie.

Yang vs. Kitana (Kotal's Koliseum)

Yang: I don't know much about Outworld.

Kitana: Then allow me to educate you, child.

Yang: I hope you're not as boring as Professor Port.

2nd

Yang: Ruby would freak if she saw your fans.

Kitana: She likes weapons, does she?

Yang: Just don't put them in arms reach of her.

3rd

Kitana: Weapons can change form in your world?

Yang: Yeah, but mostly into guns.

Kitana: How primitive.

4th

Kitana: I never liked guns.

Yang: These aren't normal guns.

Kitana: Yet you fail to impress.

Yang vs. Kollector (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Yang: Talk about too many hands.

Kollector: To secure great profits.

Yang: Or leaving here bankrupt.

2nd

Yang: Hands off.

Kollector: A pun?

Yang: No, a warning.

3rd

Kollector: Your metal arm will yield great profits.

Yang: It's not for sale.

Kollector: Then your sister's eyes will have to do.

Yang vs. Kotal Kahn (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Yang: Need some sun here, big guy.

Kotal Kahn: For what, Earthrealmer?

Yang: Need to work on my tan.

2nd

Yang: How do I always end up with the big guys?

Kotal Kahn: Because you have a big mouth.

Yang: Making jokes is my thing, pal.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Your semblance drives on the damage you sustain.

Yang: All to make a 'Kotal' comeback.

Kotal Kahn: Let's see how much you can withstand.

4th

Kotal Kahn: The dragon's fire will burn you.

Yang: I can control my own temper.

Kotal Kahn: That remains to be seen.

Yang vs. Kung Lao (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: Man, you've got an ego the size of a goliah.

Kung Lao: It is my right, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: Let's take you down a peg.

2nd

Yang: You sure you want to do this?

Kung Lao: My greatness will blind you.

Yang: I'm not afraid of taking you for a spin.

3rd

Kung Lao: You're facing a legend, Yang.

Yang: But can you back it up, tough guy?

Kung Lao: I can do more than that.

4th

Kung Lao: I've never met a woman like you.

Yang: What? You're proposing or something?

Kung Lao: I was talking about your fighting style.

Yang vs. Liu Kang (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Yang: The kiddie gloves are coming off.

Liu Kang: Do not think that this will be easy.

Yang: Hope you're ready to Liu, Kang.

2nd

Yang: Throwing a party without me?

Liu Kang: This isn't fun and games, Yang.

Yang: And I brought some punch too.

3rd

Liu Kang: You seem too eager.

Yang: Nothing wrong with a little excitement.

Liu Kang: A little patience could save your life.

4th

Liu Kang: Flying kick beats shotgun gauntlets.

Yang: Semblance beats flying kick.

Liu Kang: But you can't smother my fire.

Yang vs. Nightwolf (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Yang: Anyone can be Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: If the Great Spirit deems you worthy.

Yang: Then let's do this.

2nd

Yang: You got a cool name.

Nightwolf: It is a title, not to be thrown lightly.

Yang: No, but you will be.

3rd

Nightwolf: You're also of a tribe?

Yang: It's…complicated, okay?

Nightwolf: Do not deny your roots.

4th

Nightwolf: Your anger fuels your power.

Yang: Doesn't a spirit fuel yours?

Nightwolf: But I never fall victim to it.

Yang vs. Noob Saibot (Kotal's Koliseum)

Yang: You're not here to throw shade, are you?

Noob Saibot: I will engulf you in darkness.

Yang: Good thing I brought my night-light.

2nd

Yang: You're worse than a Grimm.

Noob Saibot: I am Shinnok's wrath.

Yang: Bring it, Grim Shady!

3rd

Noob Saibot: Summer's soul calls for you.

Yang: You don't get to say her name, you sonofabitch!

Noob Saibot: You will join her in the Netherrealm.

4th

Noob Saibot: Welcome to my darkness world.

Yang: I'm the one who will burn it down.

Noob Saibot: You will drown in its depths.

Yang vs. Raiden (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: Wanna charge up my scroll, Raiden?

Raiden: This is not a time for levity, Miss Xiao Long.

Yang: Oh, I'm all kinds of serious.

2nd

Yang: Never thought I would fight a god.

Raiden: A thunder god, Miss Xiao Long.

Yang: Don't be shocked when I beat you.

3rd

Raiden: My ancient enemy, Kronika, has returned.

Yang: What's with gods and ancient enemies?

Raiden: It is a curse, Miss Xiao Long.

4th

Raiden: Your semblance could prove disastrous.

Yang: Meaning what, exactly?

Raiden: You require further instruction.

Yang vs. Robocop (Chaotian Age)

Yang: You look like a chunky Penny.

Robocop: Who is 'Penny'?

Yang: A superior model.

2nd

Yang: You don't owe OCP anything.

Robocop: It is my programming to obey them.

Yang: In other words, you're their slave.

3rd

Robocop: You are wanted by the Atlas government.

Yang: Yeah, I gotta fix that.

Robocop: You can start by turning yourself in.

4th

Robocop: Do the huntsman protect the public in your world?

Yang: We protect from them from the Grimm and other dangerous creeps.

Robocop: We could use you in Delta City.

Yang vs. Scorpion (Black Market Alley)

Yang: Is it getting hot in here?

Scorpion: You're playing with fire, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: I'm not the one getting burned.

2nd

Yang: Don't singe my hair.

Scorpion: Vanity is a weakness, child.

Yang: It is a strength to me.

3rd

Scorpion: Anger will slow you down.

Yang: That's the pot calling the kettle black.

Scorpion: You must learn to harness it.

4th

Scorpion: The fire of anger burns inside you.

Yang: Is that a problem?

Scorpion: If you become a slave to it.

Yang vs. Shang Tsung (Tank Garage Bunker)

Yang: Ok, you're just creepy.

Shang Tsung: I'll be your end, Miss Xiao Long.

Yang: Right there, you just proved my point.

2nd

Yang: The soul sucker himself.

Shang Tsung: Careful whom you mock, little girl.

Yang: Hey, I'm not here to judge.

3rd

Shang Tsung: Where is young Ruby Rose?

Yang: Stay the hell away from my sister, you freak!

Shang Tsung: Your soul will be mine, and then hers.

4th

Shang Tsung: From which Earthrealm are you?

Yang: One with hunters that can kick your ass.

Shang Tsung: We shall see.

Yang vs. Shao Kahn (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Yang: Here for the Shao, Khan?

Shao Kahn: I'm in no mood for puns, Earthrealmer.

Yang: Then I hope you're ready for a beatdown.

2nd

Yang: Nora would love that little hammer of yours.

Shao Kahn: Little?! It will break your bones!

Yang: Well, it's little compared to hers.

3rd

Shao Kahn: You will join my concubines.

Yang: Oh hell no!

Shao Kahn: I like females with fire.

4th

Shao Kahn: Surrender, child.

Yang: Not happening, dragon breath.

Shao Kahn: Then die.

Yang vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Yang: How did you get so much muscles in those arms?

Sheeva: These arms are strengthened through daily slaughter.

Yang: Geez! Ever heard of lifting weights?

2nd

Yang: How did you get your crown anyway?

Sheeva: The male Shokan held a contest and I won.

Yang: Alright, show me what you got.

3rd

Sheeva: You could fit right in with the Shokan.

Yang: What do you mean by 'could', muscle mountain?

Sheeva: You are too small and too weak.

4th

Sheeva: You think that your semblance is enough to best me?

Yang: You hit me hard, I'll hit back even harder.

Sheeva: Then prove your might in kombat.

Yang vs. Sindel (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Yang: Why can't I find a good mother figure?

Sindel: I will give you a proper upbringing.

Yang: Not happening, scream queen.

2nd

Yang: You're even worse than my mom.

Sindel: But I wouldn't abandon you.

Yang: No, you would just try to kill me.

3rd

Sindel: Come with me and be my heiress.

Yang: I'd rather be a bandit than a dictator.

Sindel: Then you will die, Earthrealmer.

4th

Sindel: I have a special place for you in my chamber.

Yang: Don't even want to know what you're into.

Sindel: You will submit, child.

Yang vs. Skarlet (Tank Garage Bunker)

Yang: You can't beat me.

Skarlet: But I must taste your fire.

Yang: What's with evil chicks in red and black?

2nd

Yang: You're into some creepy stuff.

Skarlet: 'Creepy' doesn't offend me.

Yang: What about breaking your jaw?

3rd

Skarlet: I'm looking for a hunter's blood.

Yang: Don't think about getting mine, Vampy.

Skarlet: As if you can stop me, human.

4th

Skarlet: Your blood must be boiling.

Yang: After what you did, of course it is.

Skarlet: Then killing you will cool it off.

Yang vs. Sonya Blade (Kharon's Ship)

Yang: Lieutenant Blade.

Sonya Blade: What do you want?

Yang: A good fight.

2nd

Yang: This is a lesson, Lieutenant?

Sonya Blade: A disciplinary action.

Yang: I said I was sorry.

3rd

Sonya Blade: You and Cassie got something in common.

Yang: Is it our good looks and funny jokes?

Sonya Blade: Your complete lack of discipline.

Yang vs. Spawn (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Yang: Where'd you come from?

Spawn: The Eighth Sphere of Hell.

Yang: So, that's your SPAWN-ing pit?

2nd

Yang: You can't pick between guns and magic?

Spawn: I can go both ways.

Yang: Hey, I'm not one to judge.

3rd

Spawn: A little young to be on the battlefield, kid.

Yang: Hey, I've trained to be a huntress.

Spawn: You're in for a short career.

4th

Spawn: Kid, my fight's not with you.

Yang: Can't let you go on a killing spree.

Spawn: You're in way over your head.

Yang vs. Sub-Zero (Kronika's Hourglass)

Yang: Mind turning up the heat?

Sub-Zero: I am not Hanzo.

Yang: Guess I'll have to knock you out.

2nd

Yang: I thought I felt a chill.

Sub-Zero: The cold is my calling.

Yang: Time to shut you off.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Do you accept my challenge?

Yang: Once you challenge me, I don't back down.

Sub-Zero: I would hope not.

4th

Sub-Zero: Remnant can learn from Earthrealm.

Yang: And Earthrealm can learn from Remnant.

Sub-Zero: Let us demonstrate.

Yang vs. Terminator T-800 (Goro's Lair)

Yang: Are you some kind of android?

Terminator T-800: Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101.

Yang: Domo arigato, Mister Roboto!

2nd

Yang: You remind me of a friend I knew.

Terminator T-800: Was your friend also a Terminator?

Yang: She was more socially awkward.

3rd

Terminator T-800: Are you also a cyborg?

Yang: No, just the arm.

Terminator T-800: Then you are to be terminated.

4th

Terminator T-800: Take me to Sarah Connor.

Yang: Say the magic word.

Terminator T-800: Now.

* * *

Victory Pose: Yang walks toward her motorcycle, Bumblebee, and got on it. Yang looked up at the camera with a smirk as she revs up the engine.

Next Character: Roronoa Zoro

* * *

**That's the first of two RWBY characters in this Kombat Pack. Cinder Fall comes out in December, but up next is the first mate of the Straw Hats and the master of Three Sword Style, Roronoa Zoro. Thanks again to Earth Dragon Arnighte and jalen johnson for their help. Make sure you guys read their stories and show them some love. I'm still taking suggestions of anime characters to add to the next Kombat Pack. I've received several suggestions, and I'm still looking for more. Which anime who you want to see represented? My Hero Academia? Fairy Tail? Attack on Titan? Another character from RWBY? Just let me know. Now earlier this year, I was planning to continue some of the stories that I've started but put ended up putting them in an unexpected hiatus. However, it ended up slipping my mind and I forgotten all about them. I'm hoping to make up for lost time in December. Sorry for those that had waiting all this time for a new chapter. I'll try to update them as much as I can, starting mid-December. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

Roronoa Zoro

Entering the arena first: Zoro walks into the arena with Wado Ichimoji in his hand as he slashed his sword diagonally. After his opponent makes their entrance, Zoro said his part. After his opponent finished talking, Zoro started to talk again, drawing the second of his three swords. When the match begins, Zoro puts Wado in his mouth and drew his third sword.

Entering the arena second: Zoro's opponent makes their entrance as Zoro walks into the arena with Wado Ichimoji in his hand as he slashed his sword diagonally. After his opponent finish saying their part, Zoro responds in kind as he drew the second of his three swords. After his opponent finished talking, Zoro puts Wado in his mouth and drew his third sword as the match begins.

* * *

Zoro vs. Zoro (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Zoro 1: How should we settle this?

Zoro 2: Don't know. Drinking contest?

Zoro 1: I was thinking Mortal Kombat.

2nd

Zoro 1: You use the three sword style too?

Zoro 2: Better than you in every way.

Zoro 1: Prove it, copycat!

3rd

Zoro 1: Is that you, Bon Clay?

Zoro 2: I'm the real Zoro, pal.

Zoro 1: I knew you would say that.

4th

Zoro 1: Did you eat the Clone-Clone fruit?

Zoro 2: As far as you know, I'm the original.

Zoro 1: Show me what you got then, 'Zoro'.

Zoro vs. Alucard (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Zoro: I hear you're pretty strong.

Alucard: Then maybe you should have avoided me.

Zoro: What would be the fun in that?

2nd

Zoro: First zombies, now a Vampire?

Alucard: You fought zombies before?

Zoro: So you're not from Thriller Bark.

3rd

Alucard: Didn't you learn this from being a pirate?

Zoro: Learn what, vampire?

Alucard: Never bring a sword to a gunfight.

4th

Alucard: Such terrifying aura you have.

Zoro: You don't look like the type to get scared.

Alucard: That's not fear. It's excitement.

Zoro vs. Baraka (Kharon's Ship)

Zoro: I've been looking forward to this.

Baraka: It is a fight you will regret, swordsman.

Zoro: Bring it on, Baraka.

2nd

Zoro: I heard you worked things out with your leader.

Baraka: All is left is our unfinished battle.

Zoro: Then let's finish what we started.

3rd

Baraka: Which of our blades are the sharpest?

Zoro: There's only one way to find out.

Baraka: Then let us begin, Earthrealmer.

4th

Baraka: This is a battle of blades.

Zoro: Three beats two, Baraka.

Baraka: Yours will snap before that happens.

Zoro vs. Cassie Cage (Kronika's Hourglass)

Zoro: You sure you want to do this, Cassie?

Cassie Cage: And miss out on fighting a pirate?

Zoro: Let the record show, you asked for it.

2nd

Zoro: You remind me of Nami.

Cassie Cage: Because of our quick wit and good looks?

Zoro: Because you both are annoying as hell.

3rd

Cassie Cage: How are you able to fight with three swords?

Zoro: Years of practice, why?

Cassie Cage: It's not the craziest thing I've seen.

Zoro vs. Cetrion (Kotal's Koliseum)

Zoro: Why are all the gods that I meet despots?

Cetrion: I will not abide your mockery.

Zoro: Then try to prove me wrong.

2nd

Zoro: Man, aren't you conflicted?

Cetrion: My mother's vision splits my being.

Zoro: What a load of crap.

3rd

Cetrion: You served your crew with honor, swordsman.

Zoro: Then why are we fighting?

Cetrion: You refuse to abide Kronika's will.

4th

Cetrion: You are not the only one in this realm to have haki.

Zoro: I thought I was the only one here.

Cetrion: No, there is another.

5th

Cetrion: The New World is beyond your crew's abilities.

Zoro: We're going to keep fighting until the end.

Cetrion: You will taste bitter defeat.

Zoro vs. D'Vorah (Tournament)

Zoro: I thought something stinks around here.

D'Vorah: My pheromones will draw the hive.

Zoro: Should've brought a fly swatter with me.

2nd

Zoro: I heard what you did to Hanzo.

D'Vorah: Do you wish to join him, swordsman?

Zoro: I'm here to avenge him, bug!

3rd

D'Vorah: You dare approach this one, swordsman?

Zoro: Just close enough to cut you down.

D'Vorah: Close enough for this one to kill you.

4th

D'Vorah: Humans are crude fighters.

Zoro: As if a bug has any room to talk.

D'Vorah: We are the superior species.

5th

D'Vorah: This One will feed you to the hive.

Zoro: I'll slice through every last bug.

D'Vorah: You will die trying, swordsman.

Zoro vs. Erron Black (Black Market Alley)

Zoro: You're a bounty hunter?

Erron Black: Gotta make a living somehow.

Zoro: You're going to leave empty handed.

2nd

Zoro: You ever missed a target?

Erron Black: Not once, not ever.

Zoro: What if I cut those bullets?

3rd

Erron Black: Are you sure you're a pirate?

Zoro: Yeah. What's it to you?

Erron Black: You look like a goddamn samurai.

4th

Erron Black: Pirates and swords are a bit cliché.

Zoro: Says the cowboy with the twin pistols.

Erron Black: Plowing mighty close to the cotton, friend.

Zoro vs. Frost (Goro's Lair)

Zoro: First the Lin Kuei, now Kronika.

Frost: What's your point, swordsman?

Zoro: You're a puppet, Frost.

2nd

Zoro: You're no different from a Pacifista.

Frost: I'm more superior than those worthless machines.

Zoro: But I can cut you down just as easily.

3rd

Frost: A second-rate swordsman.

Zoro: Versus the Lin Kuei dropout.

Frost: I'm the Lin Kuei evolved.

4th

Frost: I'll make those blades shatter.

Zoro: They'll cut you into spare parts first.

Frost: Not if frostbite numbs your hands.

Zoro vs. Fujin (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Zoro: Are you really a god?

Fujin: You may say that. But I prefer to be called Fujin.

Zoro: So much for a straight answer.

2nd

Zoro: You're a swordsman, too?

Fujin: My sword is another tool to defend Earthrealm.

Zoro: Let's see if you know how to use it.

3rd

Fujin: I too have fought Mihawk in the past.

Zoro: Then you must know how to beat him.

Fujin: It is more difficult than you know.

4th

Fujin: It has been years since I faced a pirate in kombat.

Zoro: Wait a minute. You've been to my world?

Fujin: Yes. Gol D. Rodger was an interesting fellow.

Zoro vs. Geras (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Zoro: How many times do I have to cut you down?

Geras: Until you die from exhaustion.

Zoro: Won't stop me from trying.

2nd

Zoro: You know about my history?

Geras: You were overpowered by 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk.

Zoro: I'm a different swordsman than I was back then.

3rd

Geras: Surrender your swords to Kronika.

Zoro: You'll have to take them from me.

Geras: I'll pry them from your cold dead hands.

4th

Geras: Kronika can make the world's greatest swordsman.

Zoro: I can do that with my own power.

Geras: Then die by my hands, Pirate Hunter.

Zoro vs. Jacqui Briggs (Kharon's Ship)

Zoro: You're here to arrest me?

Jacqui Briggs: I'm army, not police.

Zoro: Doesn't mean you can catch me.

2nd

Zoro: You got some interesting weapons.

Jacqui Briggs: Thinking about upping your arsenal?

Zoro: I rather stuck with swords.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: You're not here to steal our weapons, are you?

Zoro: I'm not that type of pirate.

Jacqui Briggs: You can't be too careful.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Fighting with swords is old-school.

Zoro: There's nothing wrong with the classics.

Jacqui Briggs: Classic is a nice word for busted.

Zoro vs. Jade (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Zoro: Your staff won't hit me.

Jade: It will bruise you.

Zoro: Not if it's cut in half.

2nd

Zoro: Your skills with the staff is incredible.

Jade: The same is said about you and your swords.

Zoro: Let's see who's better.

3rd

Jade: You fight like a wild animal.

Zoro: There's nothing wrong with using your instincts.

Jade: I know how to tame a savage beast.

4th

Jade: What drives you, Roronoa?

Zoro: A dream and a promise.

Jade: It appears we have more in common that I thought.

Zoro vs. Jax Briggs (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Zoro: Here to test my mettle?

Jax Briggs: I'm here to bring you in.

Zoro: Not happening, Jax.

2nd

Zoro: Looks like you had a troubled past.

Jax Briggs: What? You got any advice?

Zoro: Stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on!

3rd

Jax Briggs: How about you turn yourself in?

Zoro: What would be the fun in that?

Jax Briggs: It's your funeral, kid.

4th

Jax Briggs: Never thought I would fight a pirate.

Zoro: After meeting gods and magic users?

Jax Briggs: Point taken.

Zoro vs. Johnny Cage (Black Market Alley)

Zoro: You're a real piece of work, Cage.

Johnny Cage: Trust me, it's worth the effort.

Zoro: You're not worth the headache.

2nd

Zoro: You remind me of that damn chef.

Johnny Cage: Why? Is he as good looking as me?

Zoro: He's pain in the ass, like you.

3rd

Johnny Cage: Are you really a pirate?

Zoro: What's your point?

Johnny Cage: You're doing a shit job finding treasure.

4th

Johnny Cage: Come on. On merch alone, you'll be killin' it.

Zoro: Not a chance, Cage.

Johnny Cage: I know it's on your mind.

Zoro vs. The Joker (Kotal's Koliseum)

Zoro: What circus did you escape from?

The Joker: A circus with death as the main act.

Zoro: You make Buggy look sane.

2nd

Zoro: You make my skin crawl.

The Joker: But my smile brightens people's day.

Zoro: I'm going to enjoy cutting you down.

3rd

The Joker: Nice swords. Razor sharp?

Zoro: The better to slice you up with.

The Joker: Then there'll be more of me to love.

4th

The Joker: Ahoy there, mate.

Zoro: Pirate don't talk like that, clown.

The Joker: Then you might have treasure for me to steal.

Zoro vs. Kabal (Black Market Alley)

Zoro: You got some interesting swords.

Kabal: I knew you would appreciate my style.

Zoro: Doesn't stop me from kicking your ass.

2nd

Zoro: Speed won't help you.

Kabal: These hook swords will, though.

Zoro: Bring it, Kabal.

3rd

Kabal: There's a huge price on your head.

Zoro: You're here to remind me?

Kabal: I came to collect.

4th

Kabal: Shouldn't gave up your job as a bounty hunter.

Zoro: You can blame my captain for that.

Kabal: I'll deal with him next.

Zoro vs. Kano (Kotal's Koliseum)

Zoro: The serge of humanity.

Kano: You won't joke when I take your other eye.

Zoro: You'll lose an arm before that happens.

2nd

Zoro: I used to hunt scum like you.

Kano: You've never met someone like me.

Zoro: Right. You're even worse than them.

3rd

Kano: So how did you lose your eye?

Zoro: None of your damn business!

Kano: Touched a nerve there.

4th

Kano: I don't suppose you hire out.

Zoro: I'm a pirate, not a mercenary.

Kano: Who said you can't be both?

Zoro vs. Kitana (Tank Garage Bunker)

Zoro: Why do I feel like you don't trust me?

Kitana: It is difficult to trust a pirate.

Zoro: Got me there.

2nd

Zoro: Not every day you get to fight royalty.

Kitana: You have fought royalty before?

Zoro: At least you're not riding a giant duck.

3rd

Kitana: I have never heard of the three sword style.

Zoro: Want a demonstration, princess?

Kitana: Show me what you are capable of.

4th

Kitana: What makes your swords turn black?

Zoro: That's called haki.

Kitana: Teach me.

5th

Kitana: Why have you come to this realm?

Zoro: Just looking for a good fight.

Kitana: Very well, swordsman.

Zoro vs. Kollector (Black Market Alley)

Zoro: I've faced bounty hunters like you before.

Kollector: Yet you threw that title away.

Zoro: Call it a career change.

2nd

Zoro: Quit eyeing my swords.

Kollector: I will sell them at a high price.

Zoro: Over my dead body!

3rd

Kollector: You have a huge bounty on your head.

Zoro: You got no chance of collecting it.

Kollector: You underestimate me, Swordsman.

4th

Kollector: You were once a bounty hunter?

Zoro: Once, but no longer.

Kollector: Maybe this shall change your mind.

5th

Kollector: Your crew has amassed a fortune.

Zoro: Good luck trying to get pass Nami.

Kollector: I will collect what is mine.

Zoro vs. Kotal Kahn (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Zoro: It took guts to give up your throne.

Kotal Kahn: Kitana proved herself more worthy.

Zoro: Let's see those same guts in a fight.

2nd

Zoro: What made you Kahn in the first place?

Kotal Kahn: Would you like a demonstration, swordsman?

Zoro: That's the spirit.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Are you the pirate from the blue sea world?

Zoro: Been a while since I heard that phrase.

Kotal Kahn: Let's see if you're as powerful as they say.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You would be an asset to my armies.

Zoro: That would be a 'no'.

Kotal Kahn: Do not waste this opportunity.

Zoro vs. Kung Lao (Black Market Alley)

Zoro: If I knock your hat off, you own me a drink.

Kung Lao: That is a pretty big 'if', Roronoa.

Zoro: So it's a bet, then.

2nd

Zoro: People say that you're cocky.

Kung Lao: It's not bragging if you can back it up

Zoro: Then let's get to it.

3rd

Kung Lao: You have met your match.

Zoro: I doubt you're be the one.

Kung Lao: Go ahead, underestimate me.

4th

Kung Lao: You can't beat me if you can't cut me.

Zoro: I've beaten cockier bastards than you.

Kung Lao: I'm going to prove that I'm better.

Zoro vs. Liu Kang (Kronika's Hourglass)

Zoro: Great.

Liu Kang: You do not seem thrilled to fight.

Zoro: Because you fight like that damn cook.

2nd

Zoro: What do you bring to this fight?

Liu Kang: The dragon's fire, Roronoa.

Zoro: This just got a whole lot more interesting.

3rd

Liu Kang: Your sword style is unique.

Zoro: It's one of a kind.

Liu Kang: We shall see, Roronoa.

4th

Liu Kang: I hear you wish to fight.

Zoro: I want to see why you're the champion.

Liu Kang: I will meet your expectations.

Zoro vs. Nightwolf (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Zoro: Be lucky that my captain's not here.

Nightwolf: Why is that?

Zoro: That idiot would go nuts if he sees you.

2nd

Zoro: Did you eat a devil fruit?

Nightwolf: It was the Great Spirit that gave me this power.

Zoro: Let's see if this Great Spirit can protect you.

3rd

Nightwolf: I sense an unusual aura around you.

Zoro: Maybe you're sensing my excitement.

Nightwolf: That would lead to your downfall.

4th

Nightwolf: What is your reason to fight, Roronoa?

Zoro: A dream and a promise.

Nightwolf: Then show me your resolve.

Zoro vs. Noob Saibot (Kronika's Hourglass)

Zoro: Are you a zombie?

Noob Saibot: I am more deadly, Pirate Hunter.

Zoro: So salt won't work on you?

2nd

Zoro: I'm guessing you're a logia type.

Noob Saibot: I am stronger than devil fruit users.

Zoro: But easier to cut down.

3rd

Noob Saibot: You cannot cut the shadows.

Zoro: That won't stop me from trying.

Noob Saibot: You will fail, Swordsman.

4th

Noob Saibot: Kuina's soul calls for you.

Zoro: Say her name again and I'll gut you!

Noob Saibot: You may try.

Zoro vs. Raiden (Chaotian Age)

Zoro: Didn't Luffy already beat you?

Raiden: You confused me with another thunder god.

Zoro: Are you a bigger jackass than him?

2nd

Zoro: About time to see if I can cut lightning.

Raiden: A task you will find impossible, Roronoa.

Zoro: Won't know unless I try.

3rd

Zoro: Are you really a god?

Raiden: I am the protecter of Earthrealmer.

Zoro: That didn't answer my question.

4th

Raiden: You rejected Kronika's offer.

Zoro: I don't need her help to be the best.

Raiden: Your wisdom impressed me for now.

5th

Raiden: Your skill with a sword is impressive.

Zoro: I feel a big 'but' coming.

Raiden: But it's not enough for what lies ahead.

6th

Raiden: Your swords cannot cut through lightning.

Zoro: That's not going to stop me from trying.

Raiden: A task you will find impossible.

Zoro vs. Robocop (Kronika's Hourglass)

Zoro: Am I under arrest?

Robocop: For piracy, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: I'm one of the good guys, officer.

2nd

Zoro: Is there still a man under all of that?

Robocop: All that is left is what's under the helmet.

Zoro: Damn!

3rd

Robocop: Even pirates are not above the law.

Zoro: Pirates aren't exactly law-bidding citizens either.

Robocop: Then you are coming with me.

4th

Robocop: You must cease and desist, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: I'm the type that backs down.

Robocop: I will apply the necessary force to make you comply.

Zoro vs. Scorpion (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Zoro: Are you skilled with a sword?

Scorpion: Face me and find out.

Zoro: The best offer I had all day.

2nd

Zoro: This is a sword fight I've been waiting for.

Scorpion: You also face hellfire, swordsman.

Zoro: All the better.

3rd

Scorpion: I too wish to grow stronger.

Zoro: But is it to motivated by vengeance?

Scorpion: Not anymore.

4th

Scorpion: Come and join the Shirai Ryu.

Zoro: I'm a pirate, not a ninja.

Scorpion: Do not allow loyalty stun your growth.

Zoro vs. Shang Tsung (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Zoro: Stealing my soul doesn't give you the three sword style.

Shang Tsung: Actually, that is precisely how it works.

Zoro: Then I'll beat you before that happens.

2nd

Zoro: Did you eat a devil fruit?

Shang Tsung: My magic is superior to a devil fruit.

Zoro: Show me what you got, wizard.

3rd

Zoro: You're trying to steal my face, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: Your soul is what I want, swordsman.

Zoro: You won't get either of them.

4th

Shang Tsung: You have an unusual soul.

Zoro: So what if I do?

Shang Tsung: All the more reason to steal it.

5th

Shang Tsung: I can sense souls within your swords.

Zoro: You're not getting your hands on them.

Shang Tsung: I'll take yours along with them.

Zoro vs. Shao Kahn (Tank Garage Bunker)

Zoro: The word is you're yesterday's news.

Shao Kahn: I will remind those fools of my power.

Zoro: That's if you can get past me.

2nd

Zoro: Are you really that strong?

Shao Kahn: Want a demonstration of my power, Earthrealmer?

Zoro: It's nothing I haven't beaten before.

3rd

Shao Kahn: Another worthless adversary.

Zoro: One that will cut you down.

Shao Kahn: I'll skew you with your own swords.

4th

Shao Kahn: You will join my army, swordsman.

Zoro: Piss off. You're not my captain.

Shao Kahn: Then you'll die.

Zoro vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Zoro: There's no Shokan where I'm from.

Sheeva: Then what species populates your Outworld?

Zoro: There's no Outworld either.

2nd

Zoro: Your four arms versus my three swords.

Sheeva: Placing you at a disadvantage.

Zoro: Not the way I see it, Sheeva.

3rd

Sheeva: You use three swords, yet you are not Shokan.

Zoro: That's just my style, lady.

Sheeva: Then let us test your might, swordsman.

4th

Sheeva: Do you seek kombat, swordsman?

Zoro: There's no other reason why I'm here.

Sheeva: You face your death like a warrior.

Zoro vs. Sindel (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Zoro: The fallen empress.

Sindel: Watch your tone, Earthrealmer.

Zoro: Or what? Gonna struggle me your hair?

2nd

Zoro: I would watch your hair if I were you.

Sindel: Why is that, swordsman?

Zoro: Otherwise I'll make your bad hair day worse.

3rd

Sindel: You will serve me, swordsman.

Zoro: I don't answer to you, lady.

Sindel: Then you will die.

4th

Sindel: My, aren't you a handsome one.

Zoro: Aren't you married, lady?

Sindel: What's your point?

Zoro vs. Skarlet (Tank Garage Bunker)

Zoro: You're looking dry, Blood Queen.

Skarlet: Spare a pint for a perched woman.

Zoro: Like hell I will.

2nd

Zoro: Why serve Shao Kahn?

Skarlet: I owe everything to him.

Zoro: Even if it means selling your soul?

3rd

Skarlet: Your blood intrigues me.

Zoro: It will be out of your reach.

Skarlet: Nothing is out of my reach for long.

4th

Skarlet: You seem mesmerized by me.

Zoro: Trying to find the right spot to cut you.

Skarlet: Do it and I'll grow stronger.

Zoro vs. Sonya Blade (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Zoro: You're with the World Government?

Sonya Blade: The Special Forces.

Zoro: A distinction without a difference.

2nd

Zoro: I thought you were with the Marines.

Sonya Blade: Joining the coast guard was the backup plan.

Zoro: Better to have you as a friend than an enemy.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Brining you in for questioning, Zoro.

Zoro: Good luck trying to catch me.

Sonya Blade: We're not like the marines in your world.

4th

Sonya Blade: Catching criminals is my specialty.

Zoro: But you've never caught a pirate, Lieutenant.

Sonya Blade: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Zoro vs. Spawn (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Zoro: Heard you need help purging the Ten Hells.

Spawn: You better not get in my way.

Zoro: I can handle myself, Spawn.

2nd

Zoro: Let me see that suit in action.

Spawn: You won't live to tell about it.

Zoro: I can cut your chains and bullets.

3rd

Spawn: A former bounty hunter.

Zoro: Against a former mercenary.

Spawn: Aren't we a pair?

4th

Spawn: Got an interesting aura around you, kid.

Zoro: I'll take that as a compliment.

Spawn: But you're still going to get your ass kicked.

Zoro vs. Sub-Zero (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Zoro: I've heard about you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: So you have sought me out for a reason.

Zoro: To see if you're as skilled as they say you are.

2nd

Zoro: Are you anything like Aokiji?

Sub-Zero: My power did not come from a devil fruit.

Zoro: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Your kombat must be perfected.

Zoro: What's your idea of perfection?

Sub-Zero: I shall show you.

4th

Sub-Zero: You seem motivated to face me.

Zoro: To test myself against you, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Prepare yourself.

Zoro vs. Terminator T-800 (Chaotian Age)

Zoro: Did the World Government make you?

Terminator T-800: No, Skynet built me.

Zoro: I can still cut you down.

2nd

Zoro: You don't get any cannons that fire lasers?

Terminator T-800: No.

Zoro: At least you're not a Pacifista.

3rd

Terminator T-800: You were once known as the Pirate Hunter.

Zoro: You know about my history?

Terminator T-800: To study and exploit your weaknesses.

4th

Terminator T-800: Your swords cannot cut my endoskeleton.

Zoro: There's nothing these swords can't cut.

Terminator T-800: Prove it.

Zoro vs. Yang (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Zoro: Your Earth got monsters called 'Grimm'?

Yang: Yeah, what about it?

Zoro: After I win, you're taking me there to fight them.

2nd

Zoro: You got guts if you want to fight me.

Yang: And you probably drink like my uncle.

Zoro: Maybe you should introduce us sometime.

3rd

Yang: You're a heavy drinker.

Zoro: That doesn't surprise you?

Yang: Bet you can't outdrink Uncle Qrow.

4th

Yang: Let's cut to the point.

Zoro: Sword puns? That's all you got?

Yang: Don't sharpen your tone with me.

* * *

Victory Pose: Zoro placed a sword in his mouth as he crossed his arms, with a sword in each hand. Then he charged towards the camera, using his signature Oni Giri.

Next Character: Cinder Fall

* * *

**That should do it for the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. Next is the Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall. I would you guys enjoyed this intros. Thanks to ****jalen johnson helping me make these intros. ****I'm still taking suggestions of anime characters that you think would fit the MK 11 story or would be awesome to see going up against the MK roster. I've gotten many suggestions, most of them I'm still considering so nothing is definite yet. So if you guys have more suggestions from animes or mangas like One Piece, Fairy Tail, Edens Zero, etc., let me know. Also I'm planning to make the endings for these characters, so you might see the endings soon. Cinder Fall comes out December 15th. Until then, see ya.**


	4. Cinder Fall (RWBY)

Cinder Fall

Entering the arena first: Cinder walks into the arena as a fire is lit on her hand. After her opponent makes their entrance, Cinder starts to talk. After her opponent finished talking, Cinder responds as she closed her hand, snuffing out her flames.

Entering the arena second: Cinder's opponent makes their entrance as she walks into the arena while a fire on her hand. Once her opponent finished talking, Cinder starts to talk as she closed her hand, snuffing out her flames as her opponent responds.

* * *

Cinder Fall vs. Cinder Fall (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Cinder Fall 1: What is this?

Cinder Fall 2: Salem is not to be trusted.

Cinder Fall 1: Another of Ozpin's schemes.

2nd

Cinder Fall 1: Who are you?

Cinder Fall 2: Your replacement is Salem's service.

Cinder Fall 1: Enjoy being her slave.

3rd

Cinder Fall 1: I didn't know I had a sister.

Cinder Fall 2: I'm a better version of you.

Cinder Fall 1: Even burned to ash?

4th

Cinder Fall 1: Is this one of Neo's illusions?

Cinder Fall 2: I assure you that I'm real.

Cinder Fall 1: Time to shatter this spell.

Cinder Fall vs. Alucard (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Cinder Fall: I'll burn you to ash.

Alucard: Been there, done that.

Cinder Fall: From the inside out?

2nd

Cinder Fall: You should serve me, Alucard.

Alucard: You are not my master, Cinder.

Cinder Fall: Not after I kill Sir Integra.

3rd

Alucard: Your lust for power sickens me.

Cinder Fall: You're also a criminal, just like me.

Alucard: At least I have some honor.

4th

Alucard: Was selling your soul worth it?

Cinder Fall: For this power, it was.

Alucard: You won't think so soon.

Cinder Fall vs. Baraka (Goro's Lair)

Cinder Fall: You will serve Salem, Baraka.

Baraka: Tarkatans are not slaves, human.

Cinder Fall: You will submit like the dog you are.

2nd

Cinder Fall: You're no different than the Grimm.

Baraka: Do not compare us to those creatures.

Cinder Fall: I'll put you down as one.

3rd

Baraka: What happened to your eye?

Cinder Fall: A little red huntress took it.

Baraka: I'll take the other one.

4th

Baraka: Time for a banquet.

Cinder Fall: You wish to honor me?

Baraka: To serve you extra spicy.

Cinder Fall vs. Cassie Cage (Special Forces Desert Command)

Cinder Fall: Another girl tried to challenge the Maiden's power.

Cassie Cage: I'm here to finish what she started.

Cinder Fall: Your ashes will be scattered with hers.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Take pride, Cassandra Cage.

Cassie Cage: Are you talking about my good looks?

Cinder Fall: That you'll die a failure, like your mother.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Ding dong, the bitch is back.

Cinder Fall: You just can't keep a good maiden down.

Cassie Cage: Ain't nothing 'good' about you.

4th

Cassie Cage: You hear that clock ringing?

Cinder Fall: Must be past your bed time.

Cassie Cage: Or maybe you're about to strike out.

Cinder Fall vs. Cetrion (Kotal's Koliseum)

Cinder Fall: Salem spoke the truth.

Cetrion: There are gods in the world.

Cinder Fall: But you are not invincible.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Trying to stop our plans, Elder God?

Cetrion: Dark and light must stay in balance.

Cinder Fall: But Salem and I wanted Ozpin gone.

3rd

Cetrion: Yours is not a virtuous life.

Cinder Fall: Virtue is for the weak and helpless.

Cetrion: Without it, we are nothing.

4th

Cetrion: Testing your might against mine?

Cinder Fall: To see if I can take an Elder God's power.

Cetrion: This power will destroy you.

Cinder Fall vs. D'Vorah (Kotal's Koliseum)

Cinder Fall: Fly back home, bug.

D'Vorah: This One will need meat for the trip.

Cinder Fall: Then you choose to die here.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Your kind are drawn to fire?

D'Vorah: It will warm us as we feed.

Cinder Fall: My fire will incinerate you, D'Vorah.

3rd

D'Vorah: Do we make you uncomfortable?

Cinder Fall: Nothing would top seeing a Grimm being born.

D'Vorah: You will still die in pain.

4th

D'Vorah: Salem's trust in you is misplaced.

Cinder Fall: As is Kronika's trust in an insect.

D'Vorah: This one will bring Kronika your head.

Cinder Fall vs. Erron Black (Kotal's Koliseum)

Cinder Fall: Does your boss know what you are?

Erron Black: He knows I fight for the fun of it.

Cinder Fall: Join Salem. She'll keep you entertained.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Your skills are needed for a job.

Erron Black: Show me the coin or no deal.

Cinder Fall: Did I say you were getting paid?

3rd

Erron Black: Hello there, little fire fly.

Cinder Fall: You just sealed your fate, fool.

Erron Black: Damn! That voice is sexy.

4th

Erron Black: Mighty bold coming to me, little missy.

Cinder Fall: I have a task for you, Erron Black.

Erron Black: Show me the gold. Otherwise, piss off.

Cinder Fall vs. Frost (Tournament)

Cinder Fall: Salem seeks an alliance.

Frost: My terms are simple. Control of the Lin Kuei.

Cinder Fall: Kuei Liang will burn.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Is it an exhibition match?

Frost: To show how easily I can break a Maiden.

Cinder Fall: You don't know how laughable that is.

3rd

Frost: How does this Maiden power work?

Cinder Fall: Why do you want to know?

Frost: Because it will be mine soon.

4th

Frost: When did you decided you want to be feared?

Cinder Fall: When I got tired of being weak and helpless.

Frost: Which is how you gonna feel when I'm done with you.

Cinder Fall vs. Fujin (Special Forces Desert Command)

Cinder Fall: Even you can't match a Maiden's power.

Fujin: Do not test Earthrealm's protector, Cinder Fall.

Cinder Fall: Why? Afraid that you would fail?

2nd

Cinder Fall: Is it so wrong to seek power?

Fujin: Your lust for power consumes your soul.

Cinder Fall: And yet I have never felt better.

3rd

Fujin: Blood stains your hands.

Cinder Fall: A demigod has no place to judge me.

Fujin: This demigod is more than a judge.

4th

Fujin: Have you no regrets at all?

Cinder Fall: Is that supposed to be a joke?

Fujin: That response shows your depravity.

Cinder Fall vs. Geras (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Cinder Fall: I know how to kill you, Geras.

Geras: Nothing in your power can do that.

Cinder Fall: I'll turn into glass and shatter you.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I could use someone like you.

Geras: I serve Kronika, and her alone.

Cinder Fall: Serve Salem and she can give you what Kronika won't.

3rd

Geras: You are not the first maiden to face me.

Cinder Fall: I'll be the last one you'll see.

Geras: So said all the others before you.

4th

Geras: Why scheme against Kronika?

Cinder Fall: I don't know what you mean.

Geras: Your ambition is terminal.

Cinder Fall vs. Jacqui Briggs (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Cinder Fall: The special forces send a child against me?

Jacqui Briggs: This child is about to kick your ass.

Cinder Fall: I would love to see you try.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Your father suffered a cruel fate.

Jacqui Briggs: Keep my father out of your mouth.

Cinder Fall: I'm about to make yours worse.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: Yang told me all about you.

Cinder Fall: Did she tell you what I did to her other friend?

Jacqui Briggs: Exactly what I'm about to do to you.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: You must be Cinderella.

Cinder Fall: That's not my name, you foolish girl.

Jacqui Briggs: Then you must be the evil step-sister.

Cinder Fall vs. Jade (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Cinder Fall: Green is not your color.

Jade: And what would you say it is?

Cinder Fall: Black as ash.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I need your skills.

Jade: My allegiance is with Kitana, not you.

Cinder Fall: Then why are we wasting our breath?

3rd

Jade: Why do you serve evil?

Cinder Fall: I only desire power.

Jade: Power without purpose will destroy you.

4th

Jade: This is not how you earn respect.

Cinder Fall: I want to be feared, not respected.

Jade: You will be neither, Cinder.

Cinder Fall vs. Jax Briggs (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Cinder Fall: The Grimm will come to Earthrealm.

Jax Briggs: Not if I got something to say about it.

Cinder Fall: You would be the first to die.

2nd

Cinder Fall: You should've just stayed away, Jackson Briggs.

Jax Briggs: Why would I do that?

Cinder Fall: You would have a better chance at staying alive.

3rd

Jax Briggs: God damn!

Cinder Fall: Surprised to see me?

Jax Briggs: Why can't you just stay dead!?

4th

Jax Briggs: Shiiit, it's you.

Cinder Fall: My reputation precedes me.

Jax Briggs: People will be sad they missed this smackdown.

Cinder Fall vs. Johnny Cage (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Cinder Fall: You're the one who beat Shinnok?

Johnny Cage: Old fart me would not shut up about it.

Cinder Fall: Don't worry. I'll shut you both up.

2nd

Cinder Fall: The failed actor.

Johnny Cage: I'm the highest grossing movie star ever.

Cinder Fall: That doesn't mean that you have skill.

3rd

Johnny Cage: What cookin', good lookin'?

Cinder Fall: Your skin in five minutes.

Johnny Cage: That escalated quickly.

4th

Johnny Cage: Earthrealm's savior has arrived.

Cinder Fall: This isn't one of your movies, Cage.

Johnny Cage: This beatdown is a Johnny Cage production.

Cinder Fall vs. The Joker (Special Forces Desert Command)

Cinder Fall: I could use someone like you.

The Joker: To bring some comedy in your life?

Cinder Fall: As a practice dummy, clown.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Salem is not interested, Joker.

The Joker: But your group could use some comic relief.

Cinder Fall: Killing you will bring that relief.

3rd

The Joker: I bet your queen could use a clown prince.

Cinder Fall: You would be meat for her Grimm.

The Joker: See? We're perfect for each other.

4th

The Joker: I'm here to join your merry band of cutthroats.

Cinder Fall: Tyrian is already bad enough to deal with.

The Joker: I'll fit in just fine.

Cinder Fall vs. Kabal (Prehistoric Age)

Cinder Fall: What's with speedsters and curved blades?

Kabal: I don't think we've met.

Cinder Fall: I wasn't talking about you.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Do you slow down, Kabal?

Kabal: Why would I do that?

Cinder Fall: To make it sure you don't crash and burn.

3rd

Kabal: Arrows, fire, glass.

Cinder Fall: Listing the ways you can die?

Kabal: Things that I'm faster than.

4th

Kabal: I don't cut deals behind Kano's back.

Cinder Fall: Or maybe you're scared to take the chance.

Kabal: Was that the line Roman fell for?

Cinder Fall vs. Kano (Black Market Alley)

Cinder Fall: Why would Kronika want someone like you?

Kano: The same reason you do, I'm handy.

Cinder Fall: You're expendable, just like Roman.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I have a job for you, Kano.

Kano: I don't work for free, luv.

Cinder Fall: Then your services are no longer required.

3rd

Kano: Now this is exciting.

Cinder Fall: You don't want this.

Kano: Come on, luv. Light my fire.

4th

Kano: We had a deal, you double-crosser.

Cinder Fall: And now I'm ending it.

Kano: I'll be taking your other arm then.

Cinder Fall vs. Kitana (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Cinder Fall: A princess.

Kitana: And a deadly assassin.

Cinder Fall: Not deadly enough.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Your rule is laughable.

Kitana: You believe you would a better Kahn?

Cinder Fall: In every way that matters.

3rd

Kitana: You will never rule Outworld.

Cinder Fall: Then I will destroy it.

Kitana: This is where you die.

4th

Kitana: I am curious about this Maiden's power.

Cinder Fall: How about a close-up experience?

Kitana: That power should be used for a better cause.

Cinder Fall vs. Kollector (Kronika's Hourglass)

Cinder Fall: Why are you looking at me like that?

Kollector: I am taking stock of your body parts.

Cinder Fall: And I thought Tyrian was disturbing.

2nd

Cinder Fall: You could prove useful, Kollector.

Kollector: I am loyal only to Shao Kahn.

Cinder Fall: Yet, he couldn't reclaim his own realm.

3rd

Kollector: Does Salem have a Kollector?

Cinder Fall: She has no need for one.

Kollector: All sovereigns need tribute.

4th

Kollector: That arm looks interesting.

Cinder Fall: You won't take it from me.

Kollector: I do not fear you, Fall Maiden.

Cinder Fall vs. Kotal Kahn (Kharon's Ship)

Cinder Fall: Salem was right about you.

Kotal Kahn: She understands my power?

Cinder Fall: You're as arrogant as she said.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Shao Kahn broke your back.

Kotal Kahn: It was a fate that I've overcame.

Cinder Fall: What about being burned to ashes?

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You sent those black creatures?

Cinder Fall: The Grimm will overrun this world.

Kotal Kahn: Not while my sun rises over Outworld.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Return to your realm.

Cinder Fall: Not until I've dealt with Outworld's Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: You will not get past me.

Cinder Fall vs. Kung Lao (Kotal's Koliseum)

Cinder Fall: Join me and surpass Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: And betray the Wu Shi?

Cinder Fall: Either that or joining them in the grave.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I prefer to face Liu Kang.

Kung Lao: My skills rival his.

Cinder Fall: But they don't rival mine.

3rd

Kung Lao: Now you face the Great Kung Lao.

Cinder Fall: If you're so great, why is Liu Kang the chosen one?

Kung Lao: That's none of your business.

4th

Kung Lao: Pay attention, you might learn something.

Cinder Fall: You're not even worth my time.

Kung Lao: Prepare to be amazed.

Cinder Fall vs. Liu Kang (Sea of Blood)

Cinder Fall: How does it feel to fail?

Liu Kang: I will not abandon Kitana.

Cinder Fall: You're going to let her die, too?

2nd

Cinder Fall: Another chosen one.

Liu Kang: Must I show my fire?

Cinder Fall: You will meet the same fate as the last one.

3rd

Liu Kang: You will stop your attack on the Wu Shi.

Cinder Fall: You think you have the power to stop me?

Liu Kang: Let me show you.

4th

Liu Kang: You will stay away from Kitana.

Cinder Fall: Are you supposed to be her bodyguard?

Liu Kang: I'm a concerned guest of the Kahn.

Cinder Fall vs. Nightwolf (Tank Garage Bunker)

Cinder Fall: You don't look much like a wolf.

Nightwolf: It is a title, not a name.

Cinder Fall: I'll still skin you.

2nd

Cinder Fall: We have more in common than you think.

Nightwolf: My power was given to me. You stole yours.

Cinder Fall: But unlike mine, you waste yours.

3rd

Nightwolf: I've dealt with your kind before.

Cinder Fall: You've faced other maidens?

Nightwolf: Beings bend on genocide.

4th

Nightwolf: You're a threat to Earthrealm.

Cinder Fall: How sweet of you to say.

Nightwolf: Now you must answer for your crimes.

Cinder Fall vs. Noob Saibot (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Cinder Fall: Come with me, Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: You have nothing to offer.

Cinder Fall: What about the soul of a silver-eyed huntress?

2nd

Cinder Fall: Who are you again?

Noob Saibot: I am the eternal darkness.

Cinder Fall: I've seen true darkness. You're not it.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Roman and Pyrrha told me about you.

Cinder Fall: And what did they say?

Noob Saibot: That you must die.

4th

Noob Saibot: Welcome to my darkness world.

Cinder Fall: It pales in comparison to Salem's realm.

Noob Saibot: You will take me there.

Cinder Fall vs. Raiden (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Cinder Fall: You think yourself a god?

Raiden: I exist to serve Earthrelam and its people.

Cinder Fall: You like to keep them blind and on their knees.

2nd

Cinder Fall: You are just like Ozpin.

Raiden: In what way are we similar?

Cinder Fall: Many died because of your arrogance.

3rd

Raiden: You've stolen a power you don't understand.

Cinder Fall: I merely take what is mine.

Raiden: Your actions will cost you dearly.

4th

Raiden: This grimm will never invade Earthrealm.

Cinder Fall: I will ensure that they will.

Raiden: Not while my thunder roars.

Cinder Fall vs. Robocop (Retrocade)

Cinder Fall: Another of Ironwood's tin cans.

Robocop: I am an officer of OCP.

Cinder Fall: You're about to become scrap metal.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I'm way above your pay-grade, officer.

Robocop: I have apprehended dozens of criminals like you.

Cinder Fall: You have met no one like me.

3rd

Robocop: Murder, terrorism, fraud.

Cinder Fall: What's your point?

Robocop: You are under arrest.

4th

Robocop: You have committed too many crimes, Cinder Fall.

Cinder Fall: I play by my rules, not yours.

Robocop: Which is why you will fail.

Cinder Fall vs. Scorpion (Goro's Lair)

Cinder Fall: Why come after me, Scorpion?

Scorpion: You're too dangerous to let live.

Cinder Fall: You'll fail this task like you did your clan.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Grandmaster Hasashi.

Scorpion: Keep your schemes away from my clan.

Cinder Fall: You mean MY clan.

3rd

Scorpion: My hellfire will burn you.

Cinder Fall: The Maiden's power will protect me.

Scorpion: Then I will take your head.

4th

Scorpion: You are a threat to all realms.

Cinder Fall: Even you can't stop me, Scorpion.

Scorpion: Your arrogance will be your downfall.

Cinder Fall vs. Shang Tsung (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Cinder Fall: I need to talk you.

Shang Tsung: What do you have that's worth my time?

Cinder Fall: How about a silver-eyed girl?

2nd

Cinder Fall: Salem wishes to meet with you.

Shang Tsung: What could your master want with me?

Cinder Fall: She has a certain soul for you to steal.

3rd

Shang Tsung: The Maiden's power seek out worthy souls.

Cinder Fall: Why should that concern me?

Shang Tsung: They merge to form a larger soul.

4th

Shang Tsung: Do not take this personally, Young Cinder.

Cinder Fall: You would betray me, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: To take a Maiden's soul. Yes.

Cinder Fall vs. Shao Kahn (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Cinder Fall: My, my. I don't believe it.

Shao Kahn: Impressed by my power?

Cinder Fall: That a little man can wield a big hammer.

2nd

Cinder Fall: My, how the mighty have fallen.

Shao Kahn: You dare mock me, child?

Cinder Fall: I'll take care your throne once I've dealt with Kitana.

3rd

Shao Kahn: Salem send a child to barter?

Cinder Fall: You face the power of a Maiden.

Shao Kahn: I will send your head back to her.

4th

Shao Kahn: You think yourself the Fall Maiden?

Cinder Fall: Last I checked, I am the Fall Maiden.

Shao Kahn: You're just like Kotal. A pretender.

Cinder Fall vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Cinder Fall: What manner of Faunus are you?

Sheeva: Faunus? I am Shokan, child.

Cinder Fall: Either way, you will die.

2nd

Cinder Fall: I respect your rise to power, Sheeva.

Sheeva: My title was earned. Yours was stolen.

Cinder Fall: I take what's rightfully mine.

3rd

Sheeva: You are an example why the Shokan hate Earthrealmers.

Cinder Fall: Are you jealous of my power?

Sheeva: I despise your arrogance.

4th

Sheeva: Trying to usurp me, Earthrealmer?

Cinder Fall: To take over Outworld, yes.

Sheeva: Your lust for power has taken your sanity.

Cinder Fall vs. Sindel (Goro's Lair)

Cinder Fall: You think you can command me?

Sindel: I expect flattery and worship.

Cinder Fall: You don't know me, do you?

2nd

Cinder Fall: Salem will claim Outworld.

Sindel: A single human cannot conquer an entire realm.

Cinder Fall: With a horde of grimm, a Maiden can.

3rd

Sindel: I have better things to do than this.

Cinder Fall: Funny. I was about to say the same thing.

Sindel: Now you will die, painfully.

4th

Sindel: That hand is a bit much, my dear.

Cinder Fall: It can rip your heart out just fine.

Sindel: Well, at least you got spunk.

Cinder Fall vs. Skarlet (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Cinder Fall: What do you want with me?

Skarlet: I want your power and your blood.

Cinder Fall: You will get neither, Skarlet.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Enjoy being Shao Kahn's puppet?

Skarlet: He has brought me up to his palace.

Cinder Fall: He leads you to your death.

3rd

Skarlet: Forget Salem. Join Shao Kahn.

Cinder Fall: Only if he takes care of one person for me.

Skarlet: That Little Red will bleed.

4th

Skarlet: How does a Maiden's blood taste?

Cinder Fall: You will never find out.

Skarlet: I will drink my fill.

Cinder Fall vs. Sonya Blade (Kharon's Ship)

Cinder Fall: Do you understanding who you're facing?

Sonya Blade: A psychotic murderous bitch?

Cinder Fall: No, your executioner.

2nd

Cinder Fall: You challenge me, Sonya Blade?

Sonya Blade: Got no problem taking you down.

Cinder Fall: Your arrogance seals your fate.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Get off my base, bitch.

Cinder Fall: You have no authority over me.

Sonya Blade: My fists beg to differ.

4th

Sonya Blade: State your purpose.

Cinder Fall: Your weapons could be useful for me.

Sonya Blade: How about my boot up your ass!

Cinder Fall vs. Spawn (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Cinder Fall: What manner of Grimm are you?

Spawn: I am no Grimm. I am your reckoning.

Cinder Fall: Then this is where you'll burn.

2nd

Cinder Fall: What do you want, Spawn?

Spawn: There's a place reserved for you in Hell.

Cinder Fall: And I'm sure you will keep it warm for me.

3rd

Spawn: You've sinned to gain your power.

Cinder Fall: You have no room to judge, Hellspawn.

Spawn: I'm your judge, jury, and executioner.

4th

Spawn: How many did you use to get the Maiden's power?

Cinder Fall: I don't remember the faces of weaklings.

Spawn: On their behalf, you'll die.

Cinder Fall vs. Sub-Zero (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Cinder Fall: Your blizzard won't stop me.

Sub-Zero: The cold will snuff out your flames.

Cinder Fall: Not a Maiden's flames, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Salem wants you dead.

Sub-Zero: For you to take my clan?

Cinder Fall: Not me. Our new ally, Frost.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Your alliance will never claim Earthrealm.

Cinder Fall: We are stronger than you think.

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei begs to differ.

4th

Sub-Zero: Your fire will not burn me.

Cinder Fall: It will melt you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: It will not last the winter.

Cinder Fall vs. Terminator T-800 (Kronika's Hourglass)

Cinder Fall: Another android from Atlas.

Terminator T-800: I was created by Skynet.

Cinder Fall: Either way, I'll reduce you to scrap metal.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Imagine what I can do with a machine like you.

Terminator T-800: I am not programmed to obey you.

Cinder Fall: Lucky me, I kept a copy of that virus.

3rd

Terminator T-800: You are targeted for termination.

Cinder Fall: I'll melt you to scrap.

Terminator T-800: It will not cease my functioning.

4th

Terminator T-800: Your virus failed to reprogram me.

Cinder Fall: You will still obey me, cyborg.

Terminator T-800: I will terminate you.

Cinder Fall vs. Yang (Goro's Lair)

Cinder Fall: How's your sister, Yang?

Yang: You stay away from her.

Cinder Fall: As if you or your team can stop me.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Yang Xiao Long.

Yang: I'll do to you what you did to Pyrrha.

Cinder Fall: Die, avenging her.

3rd

Yang: You'll pay for what you did.

Cinder Fall: I'll kill you, then your sister.

Yang: Now you're gonna get it.

4th

Yang: Your flunky really pissed me off.

Cinder Fall: Adam was supposed to kill you.

Yang: Then he should've gone for the head.

Cinder Fall vs. Zoro (Chaotian Age)

Cinder Fall: Get out of my sight, swordsman.

Zoro: And miss the chance to fight someone strong?

Cinder Fall: To keep the slim chance of achieving your dream.

2nd

Cinder Fall: Join me, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: I already got a job.

Cinder Fall: Then why are we wasting our breath?

3rd

Zoro: Did you eat a Flare-Flare fruit?

Cinder Fall: This isn't a devil fruit power, idiot!

Zoro: That's a hell of a thing to say.

4th

Zoro: You know fire and swords go well together.

Cinder Fall: That gives you no advantage.

Zoro: I want to see if I cut it.

* * *

Victory Pose: Cinder looks at the camera with a smirk on her face as her maiden power activate. She launches her claw towards the camera as energy is siphoned from it.

Next Chapter: Sosuke Aizen

* * *

**That was the fourth of the first six guest characters and the second of RWBY characters. The next character is the former captain of Squad 5 and one of the major antagonists of Bleach, Sosuke Aizen. Thanks again to Jalen johnson and Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me setting up these intros for Cinder. I hope you guys enjoy them and the Injustice intros. I've pushed Sasuke's intros back to March 8th, so I hope you don't mind the extra wait for him. Don't worry, it will be worth it. I'm still taking suggestions for anime characters to make MK11 intros. I've been interesting suggestions so far and they've been good. So if you have any suggestions, let me know. When Sasuke's intros are released, I will reveal the next six characters. It might be your suggestions, so keep them coming. One more thing, there's a poll on my profile about some new crossovers I want to experiment with in 2020. Vote for the one that sounds the most interesting to you. The poll closes on January 12th. Until then, see ya.**


	5. Sosuke Aizen (Bleach)

Sosuke Aizen

Entering the arena first: The ground erupts with spiritual pressure as Aizen calmly walks into arena. After his opponent makes their appearance, Aizen starts to talk. After his opponent responds, Aizen talks again as his spiritual pressure died down.

Entering the arena second: As Aizen's opponent makes their entrance, the ground erupts with spiritual pressure as Aizen calmly walks into arena as his opponent starts to talk. After his opponent finished talking, Aizen responds as his spiritual pressure died down and his opponent responds back.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen vs. Sosuke Aizen (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Sosuke Aizen 1: Have I been pulled into my own illusion?

Sosuke Aizen 2: This is reality, my friend.

Sosuke Aizen 1: Let me cut you, just to be sure.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen 1: A side effect of the Hogyoku's power?

Sosuke Aizen 2: We are one and the same.

Sosuke Aizen 1: That remains to be seen.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen 1: A mirror match?

Sosuke Aizen 2: One between equals.

Sosuke Aizen 1: We are far from equals.

4th

Sosuke Aizen 1: Is this Shang Tsung's doing?

Sosuke Aizen 2: I will finish you have started, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen 1: You will not survive, clone.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Alucard (Sea of Blood)

Sosuke Aizen: The legendary vampire.

Alucard: Shall I add on to my legacy?

Sosuke Aizen: It dies with you, Alucard.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: The mighty Dracula.

Alucard: I don't go by that name anymore.

Sosuke Aizen: Show me why you were feared.

3rd

Alucard: Your illusions won't affect me.

Sosuke Aizen: Your confidence plays tricks on you.

Alucard: But I can tell the difference between reality from fantasy.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Baraka (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Sosuke Aizen: You could be an useful asset, Baraka.

Baraka: I won't be your servant.

Sosuke Aizen: Come now, I am not Shao Kahn.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Your tribe will belong to me.

Baraka: We do not submit, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Your tribe has a history of submitting, Baraka.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Why hunt me down, Baraka?

Baraka: To flay you for Kitana Kahn.

Sosuke Aizen: You are an ant compared to me.

4th

Baraka: You are not welcomed in Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: I go where I please, Baraka.

Baraka: Then you'll have my blade through your heart.

5th

Baraka: Your mind game are worth nothing.

Sosuke Aizen: Can you tell illusion from reality?

Baraka: I can still smell your blood.

6th

Baraka: Tarkata has a special place for you, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: And where is that, Baraka?

Baraka: You will be served as the main course.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Cassie Cage (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sosuke Aizen: Your spiritual pressure withstood a God's might.

Cassie Cage: Meaning you don't stand a chance.

Sosuke Aizen: I'm not too concerned.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You are a unique human, Cassandra Cage.

Cassie Cage: Stop it. You're flattering me.

Sosuke Aizen: Sadly, it will not be enough.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: This is the human who defeated Shinnok?

Cassie Cage: The name's Cage. Cassie Cage.

Sosuke Aizen: Show me how you defeated an Elder God.

4th

Cassie Cage: Taking you down, asshole.

Sosuke Aizen: An unlikely outcome, human.

Cassie Cage: That's what Shinnok said.

5th

Cassie Cage: This must be my lucky day.

Sosuke Aizen: How is facing me lucky?

Cassie Cage: Never thought I'd get kick your ass.

6th

Cassie Cage: Don't tread on Earthrealm.

Sosuke Aizen: I'll tread wherever I please.

Cassie Cage: Not if you're asking for a beatdown.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Cetrion (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sosuke Aizen: The laws of nature are for those bound by them.

Cetrion: Those laws keep the realms in balance.

Sosuke Aizen: I pursue to go beyond those laws.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You wish to keep the realms in balance.

Cetrion: That is Kronika's vision.

Sosuke Aizen: Or she wants to make them in her own image.

3rd

Cetrion: Good and evil are relative terms.

Sosuke Aizen: That depends on one's point of view.

Cetrion: Yet here stands pure evil.

4th

Cetrion: You are a danger to the realms.

Sosuke Aizen: One that even the elder gods can't stop.

Cetrion: This one will.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Cinder Fall (Goro's Lair)

Sosuke Aizen: I do not trust you, Cinder.

Cinder Fall: The feeling's neutral, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Then there is no honor amongst scoundrels.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You have piqued my interest, Cinder.

Cinder Fall: Why is that?

Sosuke Aizen: I wish to study the Maiden's power.

3rd

Cinder Fall: Salem wishes to form an alliance.

Sosuke Aizen: Only if you can meet one condition.

Cinder Fall: Ichigo Kurosaki will burn.

4th

Cinder Fall: Your sword creates a hypnosis.

Sosuke Aizen: Among other things, Cinder.

Cinder Fall: Nothing I haven't worked with before.

Sosuke Aizen vs. D'Vorah (Kharon's Ship)

Sosuke Aizen: You are not to be trusted, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: This One feels the same about you, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: One of us will leave here contempt.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: We should work together.

D'Vorah: Why should This One trust you?

Sosuke Aizen: Because we both wish to stand above all others.

3rd

D'Vorah: Your tricks do not fool This One.

Sosuke Aizen: Your senses can still be disrupted in a swarm.

D'Vorah: Our instincts will guide us to kill you.

4th

D'Vorah: You threaten the Kytinn's survival.

Sosuke Aizen: Your hive could prove to be useful test subjects.

D'Vorah: You will die trying to cage me.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Erron Black (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sosuke Aizen: How brave for you to confront me.

Erron Black: I just like to live dangerously.

Sosuke Aizen: That life style will be your death.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You choose the side that gives you the most money.

Erron Black: That's the job of a mercenary for you.

Sosuke Aizen: But there will be jobs you wouldn't want to take.

3rd

Erron Black: Kotal Kahn would like a word.

Sosuke Aizen: I thought he wants me dead.

Erron Black: He wants that too, Aizen.

4th

Erron Black: I hear this ain't your first rodeo.

Sosuke Aizen: I have experience in battle.

Erron Black: Let's see how fast you can dodge bullets.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Frost (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sosuke Aizen: What interesting enhancements.

Frost: A gift from divine hands.

Sosuke Aizen: A shame Szyael Aporro isn't alive to dissect you.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You have potential, Frost.

Frost: I have more than enough mentors.

Sosuke Aizen: Now I see why Sub-Zero dismissed you.

3rd

Frost: My Lin Kuei will be your ally.

Sosuke Aizen: I have no interest for your assistance.

Frost: Big mistake, Aizen.

4th

Frost: Your tricks won't work on me.

Sosuke Aizen: Or you're already under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence.

Frost: My enhancements makes my senses beyond human.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Fujin (Retrocade)

Sosuke Aizen: Another of Earthrealm's demigods.

Fujin: Raiden and I are sworn to it's defense.

Sosuke Aizen: You will fail as he did.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Like Raiden, you think highly of yourself.

Fujin: You use others as pawns. I see them as equals.

Sosuke Aizen: I merely give them a greater opportunity.

3rd

Fujin: What ill wind blew you here?

Sosuke Aizen: One that will change the realm's fate.

Fujin: I will make sure that will not happen.

4th

Fujin: Not one step closer, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You can not kill me, Fujin.

Fujin: I will banish you to Chaosrealm!

Sosuke Aizen vs. Geras (Kotal's Koliseum)

Sosuke Aizen: You serve a false god.

Geras: I live to serve Kronika's will.

Sosuke Aizen: She feeds you lies.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You have lived forever?

Geras: I am Kronika's first creation.

Sosuke Aizen: You will make of an interesting test subject.

3rd

Geras: Even you cannot destroy me.

Sosuke Aizen: You were bested by humans, Geras.

Geras: As were you, Soul Reaper.

4th

Geras: You were once a Soul Reaper captain.

Sosuke Aizen: A small part of a greater plan.

Geras: That was stopped by a Substitute Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Jacqui Briggs (Goro's Lair)

Sosuke Aizen: You should flee, Jacqueline Briggs.

Jacqui Briggs: Afraid of losing to a human again?

Sosuke Aizen: That I'll make you cease to exist.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: It is admirable following your father's footsteps.

Jacqui Briggs: Save the sweet talk. I'm not interested.

Sosuke Aizen: Then you've just threw your life away.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: I've heard about you, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Yet you still wish to fight me.

Jacqui Briggs: To beat you down, Briggs style.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: The Special Forces are taking you down.

Sosuke Aizen: Then there will be a massacre.

Jacqui Briggs: More like a back alley beatdown.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Jade (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Sosuke Aizen: You have Orihime Inoue's compassion.

Jade: I simply do what I know is right.

Sosuke Aizen: Even if it costs you your life?

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You should join me, Jade.

Jade: Why would abandon Kitana for you?

Sosuke Aizen: Because I will stand above even the gods.

3rd

Jade: What is your business with Outworld?

Sosuke Aizen: All will be known when I kill Kitana.

Jade: That will never happen, Aizen.

4th

Jade: You once pledged loyalty to your realm.

Sosuke Aizen: That Sosuke Aizen never existed.

Jade: Spare me your lies, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Jax Briggs (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sosuke Aizen: Fighting me could prove fatal.

Jax Briggs: Good thing I'm Earthrealm's best soldier.

Sosuke Aizen: Dying for a lost cause.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Think you're rehabilitated, Jackson Briggs?

Jax Briggs: Can't stay on the sidelines forever.

Sosuke Aizen: You will wish you had.

3rd

Jax Briggs: You're here to steal my soul or something?

Sosuke Aizen: If I did, you would be dead.

Jax Briggs: I don't like the sound of that.

4th

Jax Briggs: So what's your deal?

Sosuke Aizen: Why should I explain myself to a human?

Jax Briggs: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Johnny Cage (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sosuke Aizen: Your spirit energy piqued my interest.

Johnny Cage: You're talking about the green glow?

Sosuke Aizen: You could prove useful, Johnny Cage.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You will make an interesting experiment.

Johnny Cage: I'm not your little test subject.

Sosuke Aizen: Then your daughter will make the perfect substitute.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: This is over before it's begun.

Johnny Cage: But we haven't even started yet.

Sosuke Aizen: Because you'll under my zanpakuto's spell.

4th

Johnny Cage: Nice threads. Who's the tailor?

Sosuke Aizen: My attire is the least of your concerns.

Johnny Cage: I tried to be friendly.

5th

Johnny Cage: You know the evil overlord bit is played out.

Sosuke Aizen: Do you have a better suggestion, Cage?

Johnny Cage: Today, it's all about Anti-heroes.

6th

Johnny Cage: I'm not signing autographs today.

Sosuke Aizen: I haven't seen your movies, Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Do you live in the dark ages?

Sosuke Aizen vs. The Joker (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sosuke Aizen: You're the most insane human I've met.

The Joker: Why thank you, my good sir!

Sosuke Aizen: All the more reason to kill you.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You'll make the perfect test subject.

The Joker: Sorry, but I'm not into that stuff.

Sosuke Aizen: You won't have much of a choice.

3rd

The Joker: You and I are much alike, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: I have nothing in common with a madman.

The Joker: Now that's just hurtful.

4th

The Joker: You look like the type who would crack a smile.

Sosuke Aizen: Not from your antics, Joker.

The Joker: Trust me, my friend, you'll be in stitches.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kabal (Tank Garage Bunker)

Sosuke Aizen: Your speed is impressive for a human.

Kabal: Didn't expect that complement.

Sosuke Aizen: But it won't do you much good.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: That mask does not suit you.

Kabal: What the hell do you know?

Sosuke Aizen: You will find out soon enough.

3rd

Kabal: How fast are you, Aizen?

Sosuke Aizen: You cannot outrun a Flash Step.

Kabal: Won't stop me from trying.

4th

Kabal: You got the boss pissed at you.

Sosuke Aizen: He has sent you to kill me?

Kabal: You're smarter than you look.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kano (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Sosuke Aizen: You look out for no one but yourself.

Kano: There's the pot calling the kettle black.

Sosuke Aizen: It's an attribute we both share.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: I have an assignment for you, Kano.

Kano: That's if you've got something to offer.

Sosuke Aizen: Do the task and I'll give you power beyond your imagination.

3rd

Kano: We had a deal, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You haven't lived up on your end.

Kano: Nobody welches on Kano.

4th

Kano: Mister Sosuke Aizen himself.

Sosuke Aizen: You're aware of who I am.

Kano: Keeping an eye of potential clients.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kitana (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Sosuke Aizen: You would fit in as part of the Stealth Force.

Kitana: You are referring to the Soul Reapers?

Sosuke Aizen: But you are no Soi Fon.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: To what do I owe the pleasure?

Kitana: You're trespassing in Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: Then you must be brave to confront me.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Allow me introduce myself, Kitana Kahn.

Kitana: You must be Sosuke Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: So Raiden has told you about me.

4th

Kitana: You will stay out of Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: I do not have to power to expel me.

Kitana: Then I will execute you, Aizen.

5th

Kitana: You will never rule over Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: Even you cannot stop me, Kitana.

Kitana: Your overconfidence failed you before.

6th

Kitana: You're worse than Shao Kahn.

Sosuke Aizen: He and I have nothing in common.

Kitana: Expect you're more dangerous.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kollector (Prehistoric Age)

Sosuke Aizen: I have never experimented with a Nakadan.

Kollector: Nor would you today, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You would be the perfect test subject for Hollowification.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Your greed endeared yourself to Shao Kahn.

Kollector: Perhaps you might require my services.

Sosuke Aizen: I have no need for beings like you.

3rd

Kollector: Is it true you do not need wealth?

Sosuke Aizen: I have no need for material things.

Kollector: A truly pitiful existence.

4th

Kollector: What is the secret to your immorality?

Sosuke Aizen: It is a secret I will not share.

Kollector: Even the darkest secrets can be revealed.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kotal Kahn (Prehistoric Age)

Sosuke Aizen: You disappoint me, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: By handing my throne to a deserving Kahn?

Sosuke Aizen: Where is your ambition, Osh-Tekk?

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Why confront me, Kotal?

Kotal Kahn: You have massacred many Osh-Tekks.

Sosuke Aizen: Because they've faced a superior being.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: How the mighty have fallen.

Kotal Kahn: I gave up my throne willingly.

Sosuke Aizen: The dead should surrender power.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You will not set one foot in Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: Do the power to back up your threat?

Kotal Kahn: I wouldn't have been Outworld's Kahn if I did not.

5th

Kotal Kahn: You rely on illusions to fool your opponents.

Sosuke Aizen: I will not need them to defeat you.

Kotal Kahn: A bold assumption, Aizen.

6th

Kotal Kahn: I will not allow you to threaten Outworld.

Sosuke Aizen: So you would ally with Earthrealm to stop me?

Kotal Kahn: A necessary act to finish you.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Kung Lao (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Sosuke Aizen: Raiden is not here to guide you this time.

Kung Lao: I will succeed on my own merits.

Sosuke Aizen: You are destined for failure.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: How does it feel, Kung Lao?

Kung Lao: How does what feel?

Sosuke Aizen: That you will never reach Liu Kang's level.

3rd

Kung Lao: Without your sword, you are nothing.

Sosuke Aizen: A Soul Reaper's power is more than their zanpakuto.

Kung Lao: Let's see if you're good with your hands.

4th

Kung Lao: I could've been the one who defeats you.

Sosuke Aizen: You could barely stand from my spiritual pressure.

Kung Lao: I got a few hat tricks.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Liu Kang (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sosuke Aizen: Earthrealm's chosen one.

Liu Kang: Live and in the flesh, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Do you have the same potential of Ichigo Kurosaki?

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Your fire is special.

Liu Kang: I appreciate your humility.

Sosuke Aizen: But it pales in comparison to Ryujin Jakka.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: You are known in the Soul Society.

Liu Kang: Perks of being tournament champion.

Sosuke Aizen: Let's see if you can provide a challenge.

4th

Liu Kang: You're not allied with Kronika?

Sosuke Aizen: My goals are separate from hers.

Liu Kang: Nor will it come to fruition.

5th

Liu Kang: Earthrealm is off-limits.

Sosuke Aizen: Not to me, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Then you'll get burned by my flames.

6th

Liu Kang: I have trained my senses to face you.

Sosuke Aizen: Many have claimed that before you.

Liu Kang: But I will be the one to defeat you.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Nightwolf (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Sosuke Aizen: You also commune with the spirits.

Nightwolf: It was gift passed down to me.

Sosuke Aizen: A gift that very few humans possess.

2nd

Nightwolf: You're not of this realm.

Sosuke Aizen: I'm from the realm of the departed.

Nightwolf: I will aid it by destroying you.

3rd

Nightwolf: You ooze with ill intent.

Sosuke Aizen: My intentions are noble, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Do not manipulate me with your lies.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Noob Saibot (Sea of Blood)

Sosuke Aizen: What being created you?

Noob Saibot: The dark one, Quan Chi.

Sosuke Aizen: All the more reason to destroy you.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Your talents could be useful, Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: I am not a puppet, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Those you served would disagree.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Take your place in the Netherrealm.

Sosuke Aizen: That place will remain unoccupied.

Noob Saibot: You have no choice, Aizen.

4th

Noob Saibot: The souls you've manipulated whisper.

Sosuke Aizen: I will not join them.

Noob Saibot: They wish for you to suffer.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Raiden (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Sosuke Aizen: Earthrealm's thunder god.

Raiden: I bring to clemency to all, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: To those who blindly follow you.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You shouldn't have challenged me alone.

Raiden: You think my power doesn't equal yours?

Sosuke Aizen: Your death will mean the end of Earthrealm.

3rd

Raiden: You have escaped from the Soul Society's prison.

Sosuke Aizen: Their chains could not hold me for long.

Raiden: Then more drastic measures are needed.

4th

Raiden: Like Kronika, you bring chaos to the realms.

Sosuke Aizen: Unlike her, I will achieve my goal.

Raiden: It is doomed for failure.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Robocop (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sosuke Aizen: You are a peace officer?

Robocop: It is my duty to protect and serve, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Then you will die for your cause.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You are merely property, Alex Murphy.

Robocop: What are you implying, Aizen?

Sosuke Aizen: That you have no hope of victory.

3rd

Robocop: Your crimes will not stand.

Sosuke Aizen: I am not bound by your laws, Alex Murphy.

Robocop: But you are not above them, Aizen.

4th

Robocop: My sources informed me that you were last seen with Kano.

Sosuke Aizen: It was a coincidence. Nothing more.

Robocop: Tell me what you know about him.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Scorpion (Goro's Lair)

Sosuke Aizen: Such interesting spiritual pressure.

Scorpion: From the Netherrealm itself.

Sosuke Aizen: Demonstrate.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Revenants will make the perfect hollows.

Scorpion: We are not your experiments.

Sosuke Aizen: You'll be the first of the kind, Scorpion.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Your hellfire is similar to Ryujin Jakka.

Scorpion: It will burn you, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: Even the Head Captain's shikai couldn't touch me.

4th

Scorpion: You're too dangerous to lit live.

Sosuke Aizen: You flatter me, Scorpion.

Scorpion: Only a fool would think so.

5th

Scorpion: How many souls have you manipulated?

Sosuke Aizen: They did my bidding by choice, Scorpion.

Scorpion: You will burn with your lies, Aizen.

6th

Scorpion: There are many like you in the Netherrealm.

Sosuke Aizen: I am different from the others, Scorpion.

Scorpion: You are no different from Quan Chi.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Shang Tsung (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Sosuke Aizen: We should work together.

Shang Tsung: For what exact purpose?

Sosuke Aizen: To create a new Hogyoku.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: I need the use of your Flesh Pits.

Shang Tsung: Trying to make clones for yourself?

Sosuke Aizen: Why not discuss this over a cup of tea.

3rd

Shang Tsung: Your zanpakuto is nothing compared to my magic.

Sosuke Aizen: My zanpakuto can alter the five senses.

Shang Tsung: A mere parlor trick, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Shao Kahn (Prehistoric Age)

Sosuke Aizen: The Hogyoku manifests the desires of those around it.

Shao Kahn: That power will be mine, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: This power is beyond you.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Your throne is now out of your reach.

Shao Kahn: Your dare oppose me, worm?

Sosuke Aizen: I will put you out of your misery.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Your army is nothing compare to my arrancars.

Shao Kahn: I'll kill you, Aizen, and make them mine.

Sosuke Aizen: You couldn't control your own realm.

4th

Shao Kahn: Your little parlor trick will not affect me.

Sosuke Aizen: Saying that means you're already under my spell.

Shao Kahn: Then killing you will break it.

5th

Shao Kahn: You will serve me, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: Central 46 couldn't control my movements.

Shao Kahn: Then I will.

6th

Shao Kahn: Yet another pretender.

Sosuke Aizen: Do not compare yourself to me, Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: I'll kill you, Aizen, and conquer the realms.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Sosuke Aizen: I have never encountered a Shokan before.

Sheeva: This will be first and only encounter.

Sosuke Aizen: My thoughts exactly, Sheeva.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: The Shokan have piqued my interest.

Sheeva: We are not your entertainment, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: You will be test subjects for Hollowication.

3rd

Sheeva: Leave Outworld or suffer the Shokan's wrath.

Sosuke Aizen: What have I done to draw your ire, Queen Sheeva?

Sheeva: Your mere presence is more than enough, Aizen.

4th

Sheeva: I am aware of your zanpakuto's effects.

Sosuke Aizen: Many warriors had state that claim but fell victim to it.

Sheeva: I am not like the others.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Sindel (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sosuke Aizen: I can help you destroy Earthrealm.

Sindel: You would betray me, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: You're smarter than I thought.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: I've seen your history, Sindel.

Sindel: Are you impressed, Soul Reaper?

Sosuke Aizen: To see how far you are willing to go.

3rd

Sindel: The Soul Reapers were fools to trust you.

Sosuke Aizen: As kings trusted you, Sindel?

Sindel: Jerrod was too weak to protect Edenia.

4th

Sindel: Come here, you handsome commoner.

Sosuke Aizen: Your charms won't affect me, Empress.

Sindel: What pathetic fool rejects me?

Sosuke Aizen vs. Skarlet (Kharon's Ship)

Sosuke Aizen: You can manipulate blood well.

Skarlet: You can thank Shao Kahn for teaching me blood magic.

Sosuke Aizen: Did he teach you how to deal with a superior foe?

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: Come with me, Skarlet.

Skarlet: I refuse to become your lab rat.

Sosuke Aizen: You don't have a choice in the matter.

3rd

Skarlet: I have not tasted a Soul Reaper's blood.

Sosuke Aizen: That will not change today, Skarlet.

Skarlet: I will have my fill, Aizen.

4th

Skarlet: You'll shed anyone's blood to survive.

Sosuke Aizen: What gives you that idea, Skarlet?

Skarlet: You have the aura to ruthlessly kill someone.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Sonya Blade (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sosuke Aizen: Facing me is a fatal mistake, Lieutenant.

Sonya Blade: I can't win if I'm not willing to die.

Sosuke Aizen: The last mistake you will ever make.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You would make a fine Soul Reaper, Sonya Blade.

Sonya Blade: I'll take that as a complement.

Sosuke Aizen: I have other plans for you.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Your army picked the wrong fight.

Sosuke Aizen: You have nothing that can stop us.

Sonya Blade: Think your army could handle a nuke?

4th

Sonya Blade: We don't want any, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: Any of what, Sonya Blade?

Sonya Blade: Whatever bullshit you're selling.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Spawn (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Sosuke Aizen: Al Simmons, former mercenary.

Spawn: How the hell do you know that?

Sosuke Aizen: I'm aware of your actions in Hell.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You are bound to a different Hell.

Spawn: And I'm taking you back with me, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You cannot kill me, Al Simmons.

3rd

Spawn: I'll do what the soul society couldn't.

Sosuke Aizen: How bad could it possibly be?

Spawn: Worse than binding you to a fucking chair.

4th

Spawn: Manipulating souls is real low.

Sosuke Aizen: No Hellspawn will judge me.

Spawn: Judge you? I'm your executioner.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Sub-Zero (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Sosuke Aizen: You remind me of Captain Hitsugaya.

Sub-Zero: In what are we similar?

Sosuke Aizen: Talented individuals to fall by my hands.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You were once in a cyborg's body.

Sub-Zero: A fate I despised deeply.

Sosuke Aizen: How would you feel being a hollow?

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Your strength rivals the captains.

Sub-Zero: Which makes me a formidable opponent.

Sosuke Aizen: My strength is greater, Sub-Zero.

4th

Sub-Zero: You were stopped before.

Sosuke Aizen: Because the Substitute Soul Reaper interfered.

Sub-Zero: Now it is my turn.

5th

Sub-Zero: I am not Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Sosuke Aizen: What separates you from him?

Sub-Zero: I will not allow emotion to cloud my judgment.

6th

Sub-Zero: You betrayed your realm.

Sosuke Aizen: Because I have greater ambitions in mind.

Sub-Zero: They will not come to fruition.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Terminator T-800 (Black Market Alley)

Sosuke Aizen: There is a legion of terminators?

Terminator T-800: In the future, we drive humanity to extinction.

Sosuke Aizen: Now, you have my attention.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: You cannot terminate a Soul Reaper.

Terminator T-800: I will complete my mission.

Sosuke Aizen: You will fail.

3rd

Terminator T-800: Sosuke Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You know about me?

Terminator T-800: I'm here to terminate you.

4th

Terminator T-800: You are not human.

Sosuke Aizen: There is no soul society where you come from?

Terminator T-800: No.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Yang (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sosuke Aizen: You always make the same mistake.

Yang: Got a problem with blondes?

Sosuke Aizen: Your fiery attitude will get you killed.

2nd

Yang: You think your magic trick will work on me?

Sosuke Aizen: Your type gets deceived so easily.

Yang: You make it so easy to hit you.

3rd

Yang: Something about you just pisses me off.

Sosuke Aizen: In what way, Miss Xiao Long?

Yang: For one, you got the face of an arrogant prick.

Sosuke Aizen vs. Zoro (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Sosuke Aizen: You could prove to be useful, Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: Like I told your buddies, hard pass.

Sosuke Aizen: Then goodbye, swordsman.

2nd

Sosuke Aizen: I know about your world.

Zoro: My world isn't your science project.

Sosuke Aizen: But it could be a threat.

3rd

Zoro: Didn't Luffy already beat you?

Sosuke Aizen: Our quarrel hasn't come yet.

Zoro: Then I'll make sure that it never will.

4th

Zoro: Your flunkies offered me a job once upon a time.

Sosuke Aizen: You should have accepted the offer, Roronoa.

Zoro: I'll answer you like I did them.

* * *

Victory Pose: A garganta opens up behind Aizen, revealing his throne room in Las Noches. The former Soul Reaper captain turns away from his fallen opponent and slowly walks towards it.

Next Chapter: Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**That's five down, one more to go. The final character in this Kombat Pack is the lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. I want to thank RWBY Lover 25 (formally known as jalen johnson) for helping me coming with the intros. I've got the six characters for the next Kombat Pack decided. When I give Sasuke's intros, I will reveal the six characters in the Kombat Pack. The intros for the second Kombat Pack starts in the spring. I'm still accepting suggestions for anime and manga characters to make MK11 intros for. So let me know who you want to see. Until then, see ya.**


	6. Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha

Entering the arena first: Sasuke walks into the arena, charging up his Chidori in his hand as his opponent makes their entrance. The camera goes the opponent's shoulder as Sasuke started to talk. After his opponent finished talking, the chakra in Sasuke's hand faded and he grabbed the hilt of his sword as he talks again.

Entering the arena second: Sasuke's opponent makes their entrance into the arena as he enters, charging up his Chidori in his hand. The camera goes over Sasuke's shoulder as his opponent starts to talk. The chakra in Sasuke's hand faded and he grabbed the halt of his sword as he starts to talk.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Goro's Lair)

Sasuke Uchiha 1: What kind of genjutsu is this?

Sasuke Uchiha 2: There's only one way to break the mirage.

Sasuke Uchiha 1: Destroy the mirror.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha 1: Is that you, Itachi?

Sasuke Uchiha 2: Itachi is long dead.

Sasuke Uchiha 1: Then you mock me wearing his colors.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha 1: You also possess the Sharigan?

Sasuke Uchiha 2: We are both from the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke Uchiha 1: Not for much longer.

4th

Sasuke Uchiha 1: Do you want to know your future?

Sasuke Uchiha 2: Do I kill my brother?

Sasuke Uchiha 1: You have much to learn and hear.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Alucard (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sasuke Uchiha: There is a legend about you.

Alucard: Want to see if I live up to the hype?

Sasuke Uchiha: I don't see anything special.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: I never thought I would fight a vampire.

Alucard: Your first and final encounter.

Sasuke Uchiha: That's agreeable.

3rd

Alucard: May the Uchiha Clan rest in peace.

Sasuke Uchiha: What are you talking about?

Alucard: Because I'll bury what's remaining of it.

4th

Alucard: You have not earned my trust, Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: You believe that I would end up like Madara?

Alucard: All of that and more, punk.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Baraka (Prehistoric Age)

Sasuke Uchiha: Your tribe is freed from Shao Kahn.

Baraka: Now Tarkata makes its own fate.

Sasuke Uchiha: Your tribe will be held to it.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: No more people eating, Baraka.

Baraka: My tribe will not starve, Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then find a new food source.

3rd

Baraka: You have not fought a Tarkatan.

Sasuke Uchiha: What's to be afraid of?

Baraka: Only the sting of my blades.

4th

Baraka: Your tricks will not affect me.

Sasuke Uchiha: I got more than genjutsu to beat you.

Baraka: My blade will skew you first!

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Cassie Cage (Kharon's Ship)

Sasuke Uchiha: Stay out of my way.

Cassie Cage: I'm ordered to stop you.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then you've leave me with no choice, Cage.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You're as persistent as Naruto.

Cassie Cage: Because you can't keep a good soldier down.

Sasuke Uchiha: A good soldier also knows not to be stubborn.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Where's the ninja conviction?

Sasuke Uchiha: This isn't a costume, Cage.

Cassie Cage: It looks like cosplay to me.

4th

Cassie Cage: So you got a girl back home?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm not the type to socialize.

Cassie Cage: Really? You look like quite the catch.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Cetrion (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sasuke Uchiha: This world have gods too.

Cetrion: I protect the virtue of the realms.

Sasuke Uchiha: Yet you display none, Cetrion.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Do not get in my way, Goddess.

Cetrion: There is no virtue in vengeance.

Sasuke Uchiha: I don't need a lecture from a hypocrite.

3rd

Cetrion: Dark and light war within you.

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm prepared to carry that kind of burden.

Cetrion: It is an eternal struggle, Sasuke.

4th

Cetrion: Kronika could have restored your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: I only look towards the future.

Cetrion: Unfortunately, you have no future.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Cinder Fall (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Sasuke Uchiha: My Sharigan can help read your moves.

Cinder Fall: Your eyes can't copy the Maiden's eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha: Do not underestimate my clan's power.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Time to die, Cinder.

Cinder Fall: What did I do draw your ire?

Sasuke Uchiha: Your decisions were enough to force my hand.

3rd

Cinder Fall: Did Orchimaru send you?

Sasuke Uchiha: He sent me to capture you.

Cinder Fall: He's about to lose his prized pupil.

4th

Cinder Fall: Your eyes are special, just like Ruby's.

Sasuke Uchiha: My Sharigan is more special than a pair of silver eyes.

Cinder Fall: All the more reason to take them.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. D'Vorah (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sasuke Uchiha: Your swarm dies today.

D'Vorah: This One will always survive.

Sasuke Uchiha: Care to test that statement?

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You bugs are a stubborn bunch.

D'Vorah: That is the way of the Kytinn.

Sasuke Uchiha: Can you survive Amaterasu's flames?

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: I will exterminate the Kytinn.

D'Vorah: One human cannot destroy an entire swarm.

Sasuke Uchiha: My Inferno Style begs to differ.

4th

D'Vorah: Your clan is dead, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: Their fire still burns within me.

D'Vorah: This One will snuff it out.

5th

D'Vorah: Why hunt me down, Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha: To make you pay for what you did to Hanzo.

D'Vorah: You will die like he did.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Erron Black (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sasuke Uchiha: I hear that you're skilled with a gun.

Erron Black: Ain't you bright as a new penny.

Sasuke Uchiha: It doesn't matter with your bullets can't hit me.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: A word of advice, Black?

Erron Black: Got some wisdom to share, kid?

Sasuke Uchiha: Don't let your greed get yourself killed.

3rd

Erron Black: You're a hard man to pin down.

Sasuke Uchiha: You're not the first person trying to kill me.

Erron Black: But I'm the one who'll finish the job.

4th

Erron Black: Why come after me, Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: To shove your own bullets down your throat.

Erron Black: Not once I shoot that out of your hands.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Frost (Tank Garage Bunker)

Sasuke Uchiha: Sub-Zero should've disciplined you more.

Frost: He was a fool to not recognize my talent.

Sasuke Uchiha: Now I see why you dismissed you.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Why do you serve Kronika?

Frost: She'll led me lead the Lin Kuei in the New Era.

Sasuke Uchiha: That Era will never come.

3rd

Frost: My enhancements beat your Sharigan.

Sasuke Uchiha: They're about to become to scrap metal.

Frost: Not if they kill you first.

4th

Frost: You used to be a man who desired power.

Sasuke Uchiha: I've left that part of me in the past.

Frost: Now you've gotten soft.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Fujin (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Sasuke Uchiha: You're one of this world's protectors?

Fujin: That has been my duty for eons.

Sasuke Uchiha: Will you give in to the darkness like your brother?

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You also have a brother?

Fujin: We stand side by side to Earthrealm's defense.

Sasuke Uchiha: But will you go down the same dark path as he did?

3rd

Fujin: Come with me, Saskue Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: Why should I listen to you?

Fujin: To allow the White Lotus aid in your road of redemption.

4th

Fujin: You have met the sage of the six paths?

Sasuke Uchiha: He aided me and Naruto against Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Fujin: Show me what gifts he has give you.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Geras (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sasuke Uchiha: I hear that you're immortal.

Geras: I cannot be killed, Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: But you can be sealed away.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Your moves are predictable.

Geras: And yet, I can be resurrected.

Sasuke Uchiha: But you are no threat, Geras.

3rd

Geras: Kronika could remake the Uchiha Clan's fate.

Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi's sacrifice would be for nothing.

Geras: Then they will be wiped from history.

4th

Geras: Your brother massacred your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: A memory I would like to forget.

Geras: I will finish what he started.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jacqui Briggs (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Sasuke Uchiha: My fight's not with you.

Jacqui Briggs: I have my orders, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: Have it your way.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: My congratulations to the brides.

Jacqui Briggs: How do you about that?

Sasuke Uchiha: Takeda won't shut up about you.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: What type of cosplay you were going for?

Sasuke Uchiha: This isn't a cosplay, Briggs!

Jacqui Briggs: So you do have an emotional side.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: You sure you're not Shirai Ryu?

Sasuke Uchiha: No, I'm from the Uchiha Clan.

Jacqui Briggs: Just how many ninja clans are there?

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jade (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sasuke Uchiha: I know what it's like to lose your people.

Jade: You lost a clan. I lost a realm.

Sasuke Uchiha: The pain hurts just the same.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Edinians are long lived.

Jade: We have fought for thousands of your years.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then demonstrate that experience.

3rd

Jade: Which realm do you hail from?

Sasuke Uchiha: The five great shinobi nations.

Jade: Are your intentions good or evil?

4th

Jade: Show me your Sharigan's power.

Sasuke Uchiha: Finding out might kill you, Jade.

Jade: I'll take those chances, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jax Briggs (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Sasuke Uchiha: You've been scarred, Jax.

Jax Briggs: Every soldier has a few scars.

Sasuke Uchiha: Yours is physical and emotional.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You have one chance to walk away.

Jax Briggs: Not since I'm back in the game.

Sasuke Uchiha: Too bad you wasted it.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: Don't get in my way, Major.

Jax Briggs: Can't let you do what you want.

Sasuke Uchiha: So be it.

4th

Jax Briggs: Maybe Raiden can help you.

Sasuke Uchiha: I don't need anyone's help.

Jax Briggs: Gonna regret saying that.

5th

Jax Briggs: You're cosplay or something?

Sasuke Uchiha: This is my actual attire, Jax.

Jax Briggs: Keep telling yourself that.

6th

Jax Briggs: Looks like your life haven't been easy.

Sasuke Uchiha: You'll understand if you knew the story.

Jax Briggs: Point taken.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Johnny Cage (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Sasuke Uchiha: You are just like Naruto.

Johnny Cage: Yeah, but he's not nearly as pretty.

Sasuke Uchiha: But you're twice as annoying.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: It must be a miracle, Cage.

Johnny Cage: That a man could be this sexy.

Sasuke Uchiha: That you haven't gotten yourself killed yet.

3rd

Johnny Cage: I'm looking for a co-star for the next Ninja Mime movie.

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm not interested, Cage.

Johnny Cage: You only get one chance to be famous, kid.

4th

Johnny Cage: You anything like Scorpion or Sub-Zero?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm my own man, Cage.

Johnny Cage: And probably less intimidating.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. The Joker (Sea of Blood)

Sasuke Uchiha: What the hell are you supposed to be?

The Joker: Some call me the Harlequin of Hate.

Sasuke Uchiha: I call you ridiculous.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: What world did you come from?

The Joker: One with a sick sense of humor.

Sasuke Uchiha: And apparently no gods.

3rd

The Joker: Would it hurt for you to smile?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'll smile when you die, clown.

The Joker: Oh, I like you.

4th

The Joker: Is that cosplay supposed to be emo or goth?

Sasuke Uchiha: What's your point, Joker?

The Joker: That you're too much of a try hard, my boy.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kabal (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sasuke Uchiha: I hear that you're fast.

Kabal: You'll never see me coming.

Sasuke Uchiha: Speed means nothing to my Sharigan.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: For the sake of my clan, I won't lose.

Kabal: I don't give a rat's ass about your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: For that, you'll die!

3rd

Kabal: I run faster than you can catch.

Sasuke Uchiha: My Sharigan can help me track your movements.

Kabal: Isn't that convenient, punk?

4th

Kabal: Your eyes are pretty valuable.

Sasuke Uchiha: You won't get close enough to touch them.

Kabal: Go ahead, underestimate me.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kano (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Sasuke Uchiha: You've got a plan, Kano?

Kano: Selling your eyes at highest price.

Sasuke Uchiha: You won't come close enough to grab them.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Your metal eye doesn't look like much to me.

Kano: My eye can fry you just fine, you drongo.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then I hope you enjoy going blind.

3rd

Kano: You've made quite the face turn.

Sasuke Uchiha: Because I realized the mistakes I've made.

Kano: That's bad for business, mate.

4th

Kano: You ever hire out?

Sasuke Uchiha: I don't need your money, Kano.

Kano: And I thought Ninjas would take any job.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kitana (Goro's Lair)

Sasuke Uchiha: I've heard about you, Kitana.

Kitana: Then why do you fight me, Earthrealmer?

Sasuke Uchiha: To see why you were held in high regard.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You are Outworld's Queen?

Kitana: I am it's Kahn, Earthrealmer.

Sasuke Uchiha: Let's see if it is in good hands.

3rd

Kitana: I have not heard of the Sharigan.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then I will show you its power.

Kitana: Proceed.

4th

Kitana: Being Outworld's Kahn often causes unwanted stress.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then why fight me, Kitana?

Kitana: This is how I relieve the stress.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kollector (Chaotian Age)

Sasuke Uchiha: Take me to Shao Kahn.

Kollector: To pledge your loyalty to him?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'll kill him after I kill you.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Turn away from Shao Kahn.

Kollector: In that, there is no profit.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then goodbye, Kollector.

3rd

Kollector: The Kekkei Genkai is rare among the realms.

Sasuke Uchiha: Meaning what, Kollector?

Kollector: Your eyes will flesh a high price.

4th

Kollector: There is no profit in vengeance.

Sasuke Uchiha: Only a person consumed by greed would say that.

Kollector: What is the point of doing something for free?

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kotal Kahn (Prehistoric Age)

Sasuke Uchiha: People believed you were a god.

Kotal Kahn: And what do you believe that I am?

Sasuke Uchiha: A con-artist, Kotal.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: So you just surrendered your throne.

Kotal Kahn: It was Kitana's when she united Outworld.

Sasuke Uchiha: Show me what made you Kahn in the first place.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Your quest for vengeance has ended.

Sasuke Uchiha: Now I can only fight for redemption.

Kotal Kahn: May you have luck for a better future.

4th

Kotal Kahn: You have moved on from your hatred.

Sasuke Uchiha: Now I seek redemption.

Kotal Kahn: May you be blessed with new battles.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kung Lao (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sasuke Uchiha: Vanity is your worst enemy.

Kung Lao: There's nothing with a healthy confidence.

Sasuke Uchiha: Your ego contradicts that.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You've a large chip on your shoulder.

Kung Lao: I don't need you to tell me.

Sasuke Uchiha: I'll knock it off with your head.

3rd

Kung Lao: The name's Kung Lao, but you can call me 'Chosen One'.

Sasuke Uchiha: Even Naruto is not this bad.

Kung Lao: I'll show that I'm better than your friend.

4th

Kung Lao: I heard you've defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Sasuke Uchiha: You believe that you could've better.

Kung Lao: Allow me to show you.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Liu Kang (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sasuke Uchiha: I appreciate the offer, but I refuse.

Liu Kang: The White Lotus can redeem you, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: This is a road that I'll travel alone.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Earthrealmer's champion.

Liu Kang: Looking for kombat, Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha: Ready whenever you are.

3rd

Liu Kang: I believe in your good intentions.

Sasuke Uchiha: Yet you decided to fight me.

Liu Kang: Because I must test your resolve.

4th

Liu Kang: I can handle any fire you can throw at me.

Sasuke Uchiha: Even the black flames of Amaterasu?

Liu Kang: Even the hottest flames, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Nightwolf (Black Market Alley)

Sasuke Uchiha: Who do your tribe pray to?

Nightwolf: The Great Spirit guides the Makota.

Sasuke Uchiha: Can this Great Spirit keep you from defeat?

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: The Makota wanted to recruit me?

Nightwolf: If the Great Spirit deems you worthy.

Sasuke Uchiha: Tell your tribe that I'm not interested.

3rd

Nightwolf: Seek justice, not vengeance.

Sasuke Uchiha: Avenging my clan is justice.

Nightwolf: You are just like Scorpion.

4th

Nightwolf: You are far from home.

Sasuke Uchiha: Is that going to be a problem?

Nightwolf: Only time will tell.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Noob Saibot (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Sasuke Uchiha: You disgraced your clan.

Noob Saibot: The dead are my clan now.

Sasuke Uchiha: You will soon join them, Bi-Han.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You were the first Sub-Zero?

Noob Saibot: That name died when I did.

Sasuke Uchiha: From where I can see, your clan is better without you.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Your fallen clan members whisper.

Sasuke Uchiha: With pride, I'm sure.

Noob Saibot: They mock you, Uchiha.

4th

Noob Saibot: The Uchiha clan is dead.

Sasuke Uchiha: Not as long as I breathe.

Noob Saibot: Then breathe your last.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Raiden (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Sasuke Uchiha: Everyone has a dark side, Raiden.

Raiden: What are you getting at?

Sasuke Uchiha: I want to see yours.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You remind me of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Raiden: You speak of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Sasuke Uchiha: How am I not surprised you know each other?

3rd

Raiden: You too command the lightning.

Sasuke Uchiha: Want me to show you how much, Raiden.

Raiden: It still pales against my power.

4th

Raiden: You were also consumed by darkness.

Sasuke Uchiha: That's right and I'm guessing you have too.

Raiden: Let's us bury both in the past.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Robocop (Special Forces Desert Command)

Sasuke Uchiha: You owe the OCP nothing.

Robocop: It is embedded in my programming, Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: They made you their puppet, Murphy.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Why were you created, officer?

Robocop: I was created to protect and serve the public.

Sasuke Uchiha: Or to become a threat in the future.

3rd

Robocop: You were listed in the Bingo Book as a criminal.

Sasuke Uchiha: I have already paid for my crimes.

Robocop: But are you reformed?

4th

Robocop: Stop where you are, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: My actions shouldn't be your concern.

Robocop: All must obey the law.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Scorpion (Black Market Alley)

Sasuke Uchiha: We both achieve our vengeance for our clans.

Scorpion: We both have enough blood on our hands.

Sasuke Uchiha: Now we must repent for what we've done.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Hanzo Hasashi.

Scorpion: Why have you seek me out?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'll explain if you can beat me.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: You are also an avenger?

Scorpion: My clan have also been slain.

Sasuke Uchiha: But not by your own kin.

4th

Scorpion: I also know how it feels to lose one's people.

Sasuke Uchiha: We are both survivors of doomed clans.

Scorpion: Now we could fight for their redemption.

5th

Scorpion: You have given up on vengeance.

Sasuke Uchiha: The same can be said of you.

Scorpion: Let us bury it in the past.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shang Tsung (Goro's Lair)

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm about to do Outworld a favor.

Shang Tsung: And what is that, Mister Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: By freeing the souls you stole.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: When I see you, I see Orchimaru.

Shang Tsung: He lacks my creativity.

Sasuke Uchiha: For that, I am grateful.

3rd

Shang Tsung: I have yet to collect a soul from your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: That wouldn't change today, sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Your guilty conscious will hold you back.

4th

Shang Tsung: What is your grudge against me, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: For one, your disrespect of the dead.

Shang Tsung: You will soon join them.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shao Kahn (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Sasuke Uchiha: Another pity dictator.

Shao Kahn: Who are you to look down on me?

Sasuke Uchiha: The one to usurp your throne.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Your reign ends here, Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: Did Kitana sent you to find me?

Sasuke Uchiha: I came here on my free will.

3rd

Shao Kahn: A new contender?

Sasuke Uchiha: One to end your reign.

Shao Kahn: I'll feed your corpse to my war dogs.

4th

Shao Kahn: You have a death wish, fool?

Sasuke Uchiha: I should be the one asking you that.

Shao Kahn: That arrogance will get you killed.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Sasuke Uchiha: What kind of queen are you?

Sheeva: One that will die for her people.

Sasuke Uchiha: Let's find out if that's true.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: How long will we be allies?

Sheeva: As long as Kitana Kahn demands it.

Sasuke Uchiha: Betray us and I'll show you no mercy.

3rd

Sheeva: You do not fear death?

Sasuke Uchiha: I've faced it too many times.

Sheeva: You should have no problem facing it again.

4th

Sheeva: Optical illusions will not slow me down.

Sasuke Uchiha: Genjutsu affects more than what you see.

Sheeva: A true warrior must be strong in both the body and mind.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sindel (Black Market Alley)

Sasuke Uchiha: You must be Sindel.

Sindel: You will address me as Empress.

Sasuke Uchiha: Keep dreaming, lady.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You betrayed your people.

Sindel: Didn't your brother betray your clan?

Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi saved lives, you enslaved them.

3rd

Sindel: You will serve as my bodyguard.

Sasuke Uchiha: Tempting, but no.

Sindel: You don't have a choice in the matter, Uchiha.

4th

Sindel: Come to me, you handsome commoner.

Sasuke Uchiha: Sorry, you're not my type.

Sindel: What pathetic fool rejects me.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Skarlet (Kronika's Hourglass)

Sasuke Uchiha: Why come after me, Skarlet?

Skarlet: I must taste an Uchiha's blood.

Sasuke Uchiha: That wish will go unfulfilled.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Turn away from Shao Kahn, Skarlet.

Skarlet: I would be nothing without him, human.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then you'll be dying for a lost cause.

3rd

Skarlet: The last remnants of the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: I need no reminder, Skarlet.

Skarlet: Your blood will prove interesting.

4th

Skarlet: You've spilled so much blood, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: To achieve my clan's redemption.

Skarlet: You misunderstand. I'm impressed.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sonya Blade (Tank Garage Bunker)

Sasuke Uchiha: Lieutenant Blade.

Sonya Blade: I'm here to bring you in, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: Not on your best day.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: The actor's wife.

Sonya Blade: Not that Sonya, asshole.

Sasuke Uchiha: You can't deny your future.

3rd

Sonya Blade: We are not the enemy, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then stay out of my way.

Sonya Blade: Afraid I can't do that either.

4th

Sonya Blade: First rule, no weapons.

Sasuke Uchiha: Think you can compete with in hand-to-hand?

Sonya Blade: How about I show you.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Sosuke Aizen (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Sasuke Uchiha: You're too smart for your own good.

Sosuke Aizen: Knowledge is power, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha: It is also a double-edge sword.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: The soul reapers handle justice poorly.

Sosuke Aizen: How is that?

Sasuke Uchiha: They don't know how to deal you properly.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: A speck of dust makes no difference to me.

Sasuke Uchiha: Do not underestimate me, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You are no match for me, Sasuke.

4th

Sosuke Aizen: What do you see, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: Not your illusionary charade.

Sosuke Aizen: Then we can skip the warm up.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Spawn (Black Market Alley)

Sasuke Uchiha: I heard you used to be a soldier.

Spawn: I am much more than a soldier.

Sasuke Uchiha: Prove it.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Who are you supposed to be?

Spawn: Call me Spawn.

Sasuke Uchiha: Let's see if the rumors about you are true.

3rd

Spawn: Your brother suffered for the sins of your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: I haven't forgotten it.

Spawn: You have yet to atone for yours.

4th

Spawn: Everyone's got a dark side.

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm fully aware of that, Spawn.

Spawn: How long until yours appear again?

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sub-Zero (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Sasuke Uchiha: Do you also believe in redemption?

Sub-Zero: It is something I have long sought.

Sasuke Uchiha: So have I, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: The relationship with you and Bi-Han.

Sub-Zero: What about it?

Sasuke Uchiha: It's almost the same as me and Itachi.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: I challenge you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Sasuke Uchiha: That remains to be seen.

4th

Sub-Zero: You wish to challenge the Grandmaster?

Sasuke Uchiha: My flames will burn you.

Sub-Zero: They will not survive the cold.

5th

Sub-Zero: Amaterasu's flames will freeze.

Sasuke Uchiha: There were thought the same thing.

Sub-Zero: They did not have my skill.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Terminator T-800 (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Sasuke Uchiha: My Inferno Style will burn you.

Terminator T-800: I will not cease functioning.

Sasuke Uchiha: It will also destroy your metal endoskeleton.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: You were sent here to terminate me?

Terminator T-800: Affirmative.

Sasuke Uchiha: My Susanno will crush you.

3rd

Terminator T-800: I have no files on the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: A machine wouldn't underestimate my clan's power.

Terminator T-800: Explain.

4th

Terminator T-800: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha: Why are you looking for me, machine?

Terminator T-800: I was ordered to terminate you.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yang (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Sasuke Uchiha: You have Sakura's strength.

Yang: Aw, missing your girlfriend?

Sasuke Uchiha: How does your team put up with you?

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: How did you lose your arm?

Yang: Lost it saving a friend.

Sasuke Uchiha: You're just like Naruto.

3rd

Yang: How are you doing, Mr. Emo?

Sasuke Uchiha: Not the way to get on my good side.

Yang: Wait, YOU have a good side?

4th

Yang: I can handle anything you can throw at me.

Sasuke Uchiha: Should I test that thesis?

Yang: Hit me.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zoro (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Sasuke Uchiha: You stand in my way, Swordsman?

Zoro: I'm not moving until we fight.

Sasuke Uchiha: Don't get upset when I beat you.

2nd

Sasuke Uchiha: Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro: You know me?

Sasuke Uchiha: The reputation that you've built.

3rd

Zoro: Another swordsman?

Sasuke Uchiha: One that you should worry about.

Zoro: Ahh…what the hell? Let's do this!

4th

Zoro: Kronika's gone. Now what?

Sasuke Uchiha: We do what we must to get home.

Zoro: How about a fight before we get started?

* * *

Victory Pose: A dark aura surrounds Sasuke as his Susanoo appeared around him. The large suit of chakra looked down at the camera and reached its hand towards it.

* * *

**That's all of the characters of the first Kombat Pack. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 for helping with the intros. This summer, I'll get started with Kombat Pack #2. In this kombat pack, it'll feature Jackal from Fairy Tail, Himiko Toga from My Hero Academia, Scar from Fullmetal Alchmest Brotherhood, Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing, Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill, and Ulquiorra Clifer from Bleach. But for the next chapter, I have a special character planned for you guys. That will be revealed on April. I'm still accepting request for anime and manga characters you want me to make intros for against the MK11 roster. Until then, see ya.**


	7. Akame (Akame ga Kill)

Akame

Entering the arena first: Murasame was seen stabbed in the ground as Akame falls from the sky, landing on one knee while her opponents makes their entrance. Akame stood up and she grabbed her sword as she said her part, her opponent responds in kind. When her opponent finished talking, she got into her signature stance as she talks again.

Entering the arena second: Akame's opponent make their entrance and Murasame was seen stabbed in the ground as Akame falls from the sky, landing on one knee. She grabbed her sword as her opponent starts talking. Akame got into her signature stance as she starts talking and her opponent responds.

* * *

Akame vs. Akame (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Akame 1: Kurome, is that you?

Akame 2: I am the real Akame.

Akame 1: You are an imposter.

2nd

Akame 1: Did Cage hire you?

Akame 2: He's only protecting his investment.

Akame 1: I don't need a stunt double.

3rd

Akame 1: Where did those markings come from?

Akame 2: Murasame's trump card.

Akame 1: Explain yourself, doppelganger.

4th

Akame 1: Are you with Night Raid or the Elite Seven?

Akame 2: Elite Seven, all the way.

Akame 1: Times have changed.

Akame vs. Alucard (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Akame: Murasame is deadly to all.

Alucard: You can't kill what's already dead.

Akame: How about we test that claim?

2nd

Akame: So you're the one Seras talked about.

Alucard: You've met the Police Girl, have you?

Akame: Let's see if you're as strong as she said.

3rd

Alucard: There's a shadow looming over you, assassin.

Akame: The shadows is an assassin's friend.

Alucard: It will swallow you whole.

4th

Alucard: That curse is slowly destroying you.

Akame: It's a burden I must bare.

Alucard: I'll put you out of your misery.

Akame vs. Baraka (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Akame: Kitana won't betray Tarkata.

Baraka: What makes you so sure?

Akame: If she does, I'll deal with her myself.

2nd

Akame: An Imperial Arm vs. Arm blades.

Baraka: Leave or they will taste your flesh.

Akame: Not if your arms are cut off.

3rd

Baraka: It is a battle of blades.

Akame: My blade is the deadliest.

Baraka: But you only have one.

4th

Baraka: I'll pick your bones clean.

Akame: You won't get the chance.

Baraka: Two blades beat one.

Akame vs. Cassie Cage (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Akame: Commander Cage.

Cassie Cage: Try not to hold back, Akame.

Akame: If that's your death wish.

2nd

Akame: Taking pictures of yourself?

Cassie Cage: Welcome to the digital age.

Akame: Distractions like that will get you killed.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Just read your file, Akame.

Akame: I didn't think I had one.

Cassie Cage: It comes with being a killer assassin.

4th

Cassie Cage: You don't use that Imperial Arms during training?

Akame: Not if you want to get killed by it, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: Point taken.

Akame vs. Cetrion (Prehistoric Age)

Akame: There is no good left in you.

Cetrion: My mother's will is for the greater good.

Akame: Is that what you told Fujin?

2nd

Akame: We each make our own decisions.

Cetrion: Why are you telling me this?

Akame: Because you blindly follow orders.

3rd

Cetrion: You killed your father, Akame.

Akame: Gozuki hid the truth from me.

Cetrion: Honor thy parents, Mortal!

4th

Cetrion: You do not belong in this realm.

Akame: It was your mother who summoned me here.

Cetrion: So you would die by my hand.

Akame vs. Cinder Fall (Black Market Alley)

Akame: You're too dangerous to let live.

Cinder Fall: Some say the same about you, Akame.

Akame: At least I don't hunger for power.

2nd

Akame: You believe in destiny?

Cinder Fall: You're not the first to ask me that.

Akame: But I will be the last.

3rd

Cinder Fall: You think you can best me?

Akame: I've taken out deadlier targets.

Cinder Fall: None more deadlier than me.

4th

Cinder Fall: In the end, you were tricked by your capital.

Akame: Now, I'm making up for it.

Cinder Fall: You will join your 'family' soon, Akame.

Akame vs. D'Vorah (Special Forces Desert Command)

Akame: Have you felt Murasame's bite?

D'Vorah: Kytinn are immune to poison.

Akame: Not this one, D'Vorah.

2nd

Akame: The kytinn are an endangered species.

D'Vorah: The hive will kill you to survive.

Akame: You're about to be extinct.

3rd

D'Vorah: Fool, you came alone.

Akame: So did you, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: This One brought the hive.

4th

D'Vorah: Earthrealmers are all the same.

Akame: You can't tell one from another?

D'Vorah: As you will die soon, This One cares not to.

Akame vs. Erron Black (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Akame: What was your relationship with Kano?

Erron Black: I shot people. He paid me.

Akame: Then you're my next target, Black.

2nd

Akame: Why betray your home world?

Erron Black: I only follow the money.

Akame: Which makes you disposable.

3rd

Erron Black: I hear this ain't your first rodeo.

Akame: Most of my life, I've been an assassin.

Erron Black: Can't beat that with a stick.

4th

Erron Black: You know you fit in better in Outworld.

Akame: I prefer fighting for Earthrealm.

Erron Black: Your mistake.

Akame vs. Frost (Special Forces Desert Command)

Akame: Why would you betray Sub-Zero, Frost?

Frost: He made the Lin Kuei weak.

Akame: By ending pointless bloodshed?

2nd

Akame: Kronika wants to make me like you?

Frost: If you're worthy of the privilege.

Akame: You're a monster, not privilege.

3rd

Frost: You're a good little lap dog, aren't you?

Akame: Good soldiers follow orders.

Frost: A slave as always, Akame.

4th

Frost: You are a pathetic assassin.

Akame: This coming from a novice, Frost?

Frost: I am she who sets the standards.

Akame vs. Fujin (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Akame: Does your Imperial Arms control the wind?

Fujin: The wind is my will, Young one.

Akame: Then you must be eliminated.

2nd

Akame: Are you anything like Raiden?

Fujin: I prefer to stand side-by-side with mortals.

Akame: That is not what I meant.

3rd

Fujin: Your days as an assassin are over?

Akame: It ended when Night Raid overthrew a corrupted monarchy.

Fujin: Then let the White Lotus give you a new purpose, Akame.

4th

Fujin: Murasame is destroying you, Akame.

Akame: That's a burden that I must bare.

Fujin: Allow me to remove its curse.

Akame vs. Geras (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Akame: Do you know about the Imperial Arms?

Geras: Ever since their creation, Akame.

Akame: Then you know you can't win.

2nd

Akame: Have you ever been poisoned?

Geras: Many tried, none have finished me.

Akame: Then Murasame will.

3rd

Geras: Without Kronika, Murasame will kill you.

Akame: I refuse to be anyone's puppet.

Geras: As stubborn as your sister.

4th

Geras: It must still sting.

Akame: What does, Gears?

Geras: That you have failed to save your comrades one by one.

Akame vs. Jacqui Briggs (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Akame: Are you sure about this, Jacqui?

Jacqui Briggs: Gotta prove I can take you.

Akame: It's your funeral.

2nd

Akame: Your fighting style is like your father's?

Jacqui Briggs: More like remixed version of it.

Akame: Remixed?

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: You got knife skills, but can you cook?

Akame: I'll prepare you something if you can beat me.

Jacqui Briggs: Alright then, you're on.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: Let's go a few rounds, Akame.

Akame: Don't hold back, Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs: Since when do I do that?

Akame vs. Jade (Special Forces Desert Command)

Akame: You were one of Shao Kahn's assassins?

Jade: I was his deadliest.

Akame: Show me why, Jade.

2nd

Akame: Why must we fight, Jade?

Jade: In kombat, our true selves are revealed.

Akame: Then I won't hold anything back.

3rd

Jade: It's a shame you had to kill at a young age.

Akame: It was so me and Kurome could survive.

Jade: You've earned my respect, Akame.

4th

Jade: You seem confident.

Akame: Murasame and I are unbeatable.

Jade: Now you seem overconfident.

Akame vs. Jax Briggs (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Akame: Commander Briggs.

Jax Briggs: Here for a little scuffle?

Akame: Ready whenever you are.

2nd

Akame: Your daughter is formidable.

Jax Briggs: Glad she got something from me.

Akame: Don't sell yourself short, Major.

3rd

Jax Briggs: Sonya's got a lot of faith in you.

Akame: I'm glad to have earned her trust.

Jax Briggs: But you haven't earned mine.

4th

Jax Briggs: You got talent, I'll give you that.

Akame: That's high praise, coming from you.

Jax Briggs: But you still got a long way to go.

5th

Jax Briggs: You just can't go around killing people.

Akame: I only kill those that are my targets.

Jax Briggs: That doesn't make it better, Akame.

Akame vs. Johnny Cage (Black Market Alley)

Akame: For the last time, the answer is no.

Johnny Cage: But you'll be co-starring with yours truly.

Akame: That's my point, Cage.

2nd

Akame: One's actions speak louder than their words.

Johnny Cage: Yeah, that's why I make action movies.

Akame: But those are fake, Cage.

3rd

Johnny Cage: You are stacked, Akame.

Akame: I suppose I am tall.

Johnny Cage: That's not what I meant.

4th

Johnny Cage: Call me Captain Cage.

Akame: Very weil, Captain Cage.

Johnny Cage: (sighs) No sense of humor.

Akame vs. The Joker (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Akame: You must be the Joker.

The Joker: The man, the myth, the legend.

Akame: Which all ends today.

2nd

Akame: You've escaped death for too long.

The Joker: What can I say? I'm just lucky.

Akame: Too bad that luck just ran out.

3rd

The Joker: Why so serious, pretty girl?

Akame: I've never seen a target like you before.

The Joker: You saved the best for last.

4th

The Joker: That sword looks quite lovely.

Akame: Murasame belongs to me, Joker.

The Joker: Come on, just one touch.

Akame vs. Kabal (Kharon's Ship)

Akame: Ever regret the lives you've taken?

Kabal: There'll be a no.

Akame: You truly are heartless.

2nd

Akame: Still in Kano's leash, Kabal?

Kabal: That's none of your damn business.

Akame: Your association with him will get you killed.

3rd

Kabal: What's your beef with me?

Akame: You're my next target.

Kabal: Well, as long as it isn't personal.

4th

Kabal: Two blades beat one.

Akame: But mine is poisonous to the touch.

Kabal: Lady, I'm too fast for you.

Akame vs. Kano (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Akame: Is money all you think about?

Kano: That and your nice assets, love.

Akame: Eliminating target.

2nd

Akame: You bring death and misery.

Kano: Guilty as charged.

Akame: For the Special Forces, you die!

3rd

Kano: Hear you were your world's best assassin.

Akame: And you're my next target, Kano.

Kano: So no partnership, eh?

4th

Kano: Your group mucked up my business.

Akame: It'll be even worse when I kill you.

Kano: That's wishful thinking, luv.

5th

Kano: I don't suppose you hire out.

Akame: Not to scum like you.

Kano: Now, that's just hurtful.

Akame vs. Kitana (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Akame: We can both start a new in Earthrealm.

Kitana: I cannot abandon Outworld, Akame.

Akame: Then we're at an impasse.

2nd

Akame: How long were you an assassin?

Kitana: I've fought for thousands of your years.

Akame: Then show me that experience, Kitana.

3rd

Kitana: You have advice for the new Kahn?

Akame: I'm an assassin, not an advisor.

Kitana: Doesn't mean your opinion isn't welcome.

4th

Kitana: Join my court, Akame.

Akame: My duties are to Earthrealm, Kitana.

Kitana: You must always keep your options open.

Akame vs. Kollector (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Akame: There is nothing here for you.

Kollector: Everyone must pay tribute.

Akame: You will not take my meat!

2nd

Akame: Why come after me, Kollector?

Kollector: To collect your Imperial Arms for Shao Kahn.

Akame: You want it, come and touch it.

3rd

Kollector: Let me see you, Earthrealmer.

Akame: You can see me right now.

Kollector: As dumb as a dung heep.

4th

Kollector: That sword looks like valuable.

Akame: Murasame is not for sale.

Kollector: Oh, I do not intend to pay.

Akame vs. Kotal Kahn (Kronika's Hourglass)

Akame: It took true leadership to do what you did.

Kotal Kahn: Kitana proved herself worthy of Outworld's throne.

Akame: Hopefully, you could guide her, Kotal.

2nd

Akame: So you weren't born blue?

Kotal Kahn: The color is reserved for Osh-Tekk kahns.

Akame: Let's paint you red.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: We have never met in kombat.

Akame: Shouldn't that be a good thing?

Kotal Kahn: I prefer to seize the challenge.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Keep a hawk's eye on Raiden.

Akame: An assassin never drops their guard.

Kotal Kahn: You have more wisdom than most Earthrealmers.

Akame vs. Kung Lao (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Akame: You think you could've beaten Esdeath?

Kung Lao: Think, Akame? I know.

Akame: Leone would've laughed at that statement.

2nd

Akame: How does Liu Kang deal with you?

Kung Lao: Deep down, I amuse him.

Akame: Never thought that I would miss Lubbock.

3rd

Kung Lao: Prepare to marvel at my greatness.

Akame: You plan to stay silent?

Kung Lao: I meant my skill.

4th

Kung Lao: You're in the presence of greatness.

Akame: I was taught that monks aren't that boastful.

Kung Lao: What makes you think I am boasting?

Akame vs. Liu Kang (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Akame: Your fighting style is well disciplined.

Liu Kang: Thank the instructors at the Wu Shi.

Akame: Did Kung Lao take their advice as well?

2nd

Akame: Your fire is intense.

Liu Kang: It comes from years of training.

Akame: Doesn't mean you can beat me with it.

3rd

Liu Kang: You have my respect, Akame.

Akame: I'm not a chosen one like you.

Liu Kang: Not many could carry the burden that you have.

4th

Liu Kang: Your swordsmanship is deadly.

Akame: If you can't evade it, you're no chosen one.

Liu Kang: Harsh, yet true.

Akame vs. Nightwolf (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Akame: What were you before you became Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: A broken man with a death wish.

Akame: Then you owe a lot to your Great Spirit.

2nd

Akame: You're not the only Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: I'm the latest in a long line.

Akame: Shall we test your strength?

3rd

Nightwolf: You're not from Earthrealm, are you?

Akame: Not this one, Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Let's see if you can be trusted.

4th

Nightwolf: You should join the Matoka.

Akame: Do you think your Great Spirit would accept me?

Nightwolf: She knows that your attentions were pure.

Akame vs. Noob Saibot (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Akame: You were the first Sub-Zero?

Noob Saibot: Kuei Liang is a poor copy.

Akame: Or an upgrade of the original.

2nd

Akame: You disgrace your family.

Noob Saibot: A dead man needs no family.

Akame: Even Kurome isn't this bad.

3rd

Noob Saibot: You have lost so many.

Akame: The price of being an assassin.

Noob Saibot: Your comrades call for you in Hell.

4th

Noob Saibot: How many lives have you taken?

Akame: I prefer not to count.

Noob Saibot: Do not deny your deeds.

Akame vs. Raiden (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Akame: What is happening with the timeline?

Raiden: My ancient enemy Kronika returns.

Akame: Why am I not surprised?

2nd

Akame: Will you give into that amulet's influence?

Raiden: It's nothing that should concern you.

Akame: It concerns those who follow you.

3rd

Raiden: Even now, darkness residents in both of us.

Akame: But, we can't let us consume us.

Raiden: You are wise beyond your years, Akame.

4th

Raiden: You refused Kronika's offer.

Akame: I refuse to let her destroy what we have built.

Raiden: We must prepare you for kombat.

Akame vs. Robocop (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Akame: This sword will kill you with one touch.

Robocop: I am composed of titanium.

Akame: Not your face.

2nd

Akame: You claim to maintain law and order.

Robocop: That is one of my prime directives.

Akame: What are your other directives?

3rd

Robocop: I have been briefed of your actions, Akame.

Akame: My actions were for a greater cause.

Robocop: They do not justify murder.

4th

Robocop: Murder is not justice.

Akame: Sometimes, there is no other way.

Robocop: Then you are no better than what you try to destroy.

Akame vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Sea of Blood)

Akame: Keep you can keep up with me?

Sasuke Uchiha: My Sharigan will see to that.

Akame: Let's test that, shall we?

2nd

Akame: Do we go after the target?

Sasuke Uchiha: Don't get in my way, assassin.

Akame: The same goes for you, shinobi.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: You also have a curse mark?

Akame: From Murasame's trump card.

Sasuke Uchiha: Show me its power.

4th

Sasuke Uchiha: We must work together.

Akame: First, I'll test your skills.

Sasuke Uchiha: You will pleased with the result.

Akame vs. Scorpion (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Akame: You were once a Revenant?

Scorpion: Quan Chi controlled me, but no longer.

Akame: I still do not trust you.

2nd

Akame: You're too dangerous.

Scorpion: You were a threat to your empire.

Akame: We could from learn each other in this fight.

3rd

Scorpion: You lived a cruel life.

Akame: So me and my sister could survive.

Scorpion: You're worthy to join the Shirai Ryu.

4th

Scorpion: Time heals all wounds, Akame.

Akame: Is that the same for your vengeance?

Scorpion: Let's bury both in the past.

Akame vs. Shang Tsung (Goro's Lair)

Akame: You must be Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Come to pledge your service?

Akame: I've come to take your life.

2nd

Akame: Your reputation was built around stealing souls.

Shang Tsung: As yours was built around your Imperial Arms.

Akame: I was deadly before I got Murasame.

3rd

Shang Tsung: I can help remove your curse.

Akame: Like hell I'll sell my soul to you.

Shang Tsung: You won't have much for a choice, Akame.

4th

Shang Tsung: For most of your life, you were an assassin.

Akame: Now I'm aligned with the Special Forces.

Shang Tsung: Why waste your talents on those fools?

Akame vs. Shao Kahn (Kotal's Koliseum)

Akame: Outworld doesn't need a ruler like you.

Shao Kahn: And who are you to decide that, woman?

Akame: Someone who seen every form of corruption.

2nd

Akame: Surrender, Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: I can easily crush a girl like you.

Akame: This girl will be your death.

3rd

Shao Kahn: I could use an assassin like you.

Akame: I rather die than work for an empire again.

Shao Kahn: Then die, fool.

4th

Shao Kahn: That sword of yours is no threat to me.

Akame: One cut from it will kill you.

Shao Kahn: Unlikely, worm.

Akame vs. Sheeva (Retrocade)

Akame: The Queen of the Shokan.

Sheeva: Have you come to assassinate me?

Akame: To find out if you're as corrupt as Shao Kahn.

2nd

Akame: You are an honorable warrior.

Sheeva: Do you also have a warrior's spirit?

Akame: Let me show you.

3rd

Sheeva: You are known amongst the Shokan.

Akame: As a force to be feared?

Sheeva: As a coward who runs from fights.

4th

Sheeva: How many souls have you killed?

Akame: I would prefer not to count them.

Sheeva: You may prove worthy, Akame.

Akame vs. Sindel (Prehistoric Age)

Akame: Empress Sindel.

Sindel: Come to pledge your loyalty?

Akame: To end your reign, permanently.

2nd

Akame: You betrayed your people.

Sindel: I don't need an assassin to lecture me.

Akame: Then I'll just silence you.

3rd

Sindel: Impudent girls get bloody bottoms.

Akame: Try it and you'll die.

Sindel: You will suffer for your insolence.

4th

Sindel: Return to your realm, assassin.

Akame: Not until I've killed you.

Sindel: Then you will die here.

Akame vs. Skarlet (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Akame: Shao Kahn's my target, not you.

Skarlet: I am his vanguard, Akame.

Akame: You're about to be a casualty.

2nd

Akame: Don't be a fool, Skarlet.

Skarlet: I owe everything to Shao Kahn.

Akame: It leads you to your death.

3rd

Skarlet: You and I are one and the same.

Akame: You let hunger consume you, Skarlet.

Skarlet: Whatever it takes to survive.

4th

Skarlet: Bleeding you conflicts me.

Akame: Afraid of Murasame's curse?

Skarlet: All the more reason to kill you.

Akame vs. Sonya Blade (Kharon's Ship)

Akame: I owe a lot to your future self.

Sonya Blade: Then why fight me, Akame?

Akame: To see if you are as skilled as she was.

2nd

Akame: How long have you trained with your army?

Sonya Blade: Four years at the academy.

Akame: I was training since I was a child.

3rd

Sonya Blade: You could still be a solider.

Akame: Not yet, Lieutenant Blade.

Sonya Blade: Just saying, the offer is still open.

4th

Sonya Blade: You can't just kill people.

Akame: Why not? They're my targets.

Sonya Blade: That's not the American way.

Akame vs. Sosuke Aizen (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Akame: You're as dangerous as Esdeath.

Sosuke Aizen: She lacks the power I possess.

Akame: But you will share her fate.

2nd

Akame: Too many have fallen for your lies.

Sosuke Aizen: Have I truly lied to them, Akame?

Akame: Your reign of terror ends here.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: The one cut killer, Murasame.

Akame: You know about my Imperial Arms.

Sosuke Aizen: I know all of them, Akame.

4th

Sosuke Aizen: You've trained your senses well.

Akame: In order to a deadly assassin.

Sosuke Aizen: Can you survive my Spiritual Pressure?

Akame vs. Spawn (Black Market Alley)

Akame: Who are you?

Spawn: Your angel of death, assassin.

Akame: You will continue to wait, devil.

2nd

Akame: You could've joined Night Raid.

Spawn: I prefer to work alone.

Akame: Maybe this battle will change your mind.

3rd

Spawn: Hellfire and brimstone couldn't stop me.

Akame: How about the poison of Murasame?

Spawn: Bring it.

4th

Spawn: Why did you look for me?

Akame: To see if the Ten Hells have a cure of my curse.

Spawn: You don't want to know the answer.

Akame vs. Sub-Zero (Special Forces Desert Command)

Akame: I'm afraid I would have to decline.

Sub-Zero: Only the best are asked to be Lin Kuei.

Akame: My loyalty is to Night Raid.

2nd

Akame: You brought me here for training?

Sub-Zero: To see if you are prepared for kombat.

Akame: You'll be pleased to see that I am.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You still haven't earned my trust.

Akame: Gozuki was never my father.

Sub-Zero: But he was your father figure.

4th

Sub-Zero: Come and join the Lin Kuei.

Akame: My loyalties are with Night Raid, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Do not let loyalty stun your growth.

Akame vs. Terminator T-800 (Tank Garage Bunker)

Akame: Stop right there.

Terminator T-800: I will complete my mission objective.

Akame: Your mission ends here.

2nd

Akame: Did the Imperial Capital send you?

Terminator T-800: I was sent by Skynet.

Akame: Only to be slashed to pieces.

3rd

Terminator T-800: I have detailed files of all Imperial Arms.

Akame: But you have yet to face one, machine.

Terminator T-800: You will not be the first I have terminated.

4th

Terminator T-800: Your blade cannot kill me.

Akame: That's what a lot of people say.

Terminator T-800: You cannot poison metal.

Akame vs. Yang (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Akame: You lost one arm already.

Yang: Let me guess, you want the other one?

Akame: I want your life.

2nd

Akame: Your style is undisciplined.

Yang: I'm here for a fight, not a lecture.

Akame: Then beating you will prove my point.

3rd

Yang: I got a bad experience with people holding swords.

Akame: Mine can kill you with one cut.

Yang: That just makes it worse.

4th

Yang: I'm always up for a fight.

Akame: You sound just like Leone.

Yang: You should introduce me after I beat you.

Akame vs. Zoro (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Akame: You think this 'Haki' can protect you?

Zoro: There's only one way to find out.

Akame: Prepare yourself, Roronoa Zoro.

2nd

Akame: You fight with three swords at once?

Zoro: Want me to show you, assassin?

Akame: Demonstrate.

3rd

Zoro: Where did you learn your swordsmanship?

Akame: I was taught by the Imperial Capital.

Zoro: Then show me what you got.

4th

Zoro: So we agree, Akame?

Akame: When I win, you're buying me meat.

Zoro: When I win, you're buying me booze.

* * *

Victory Pose: Akame turns her back to the camera as she swung the blood off of her sword. She put her sword back into its sheath. When the final click was heard, she slowly looked back towards the camera.

Next Character: Jackal

* * *

**Hey guys, Rico 94 here. There's the special character I talked about, one of the most famous members of Night Raid, Akame. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with these intros. The next chapter we will jump in to Kombat Pack 2****. Kombat Pack 2 starts in June 7th. And it will start with one of the nine demons of Tartaros, Jackal. And I can't wait to see what he has in store for the Mortal Kombat roster. I'm still accepting suggestions, so please keep them coming. I've seen some good picks and still looking for more. I'm waiting for to someone to suggest one character from that one anime no one would ever believe would mix with Mortal Kombat. Until then, see ya.**


	8. Jackal (Fairy Tail)

Jackal

Entering the arena first: An explosion erupted in the arena as Jackal walks out of the smoke. Jackal's opponent makes their entrance. The camera goes over their shoulder as Jackal starts to talk. After his opponent responds, Jackal takes a step forward as he talks again.

Entering the arena second: Jackal's opponent makes their entrance as an explosion erupted in the arena with the demon walking out of the smoke. The camera goes over his shoulder as Jackal's opponent starts to talk. The camera goes to Jackal as he takes a step forward as he begins to talk.

* * *

Jackal vs. Jackal (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Jackal 1: Is Kyouka behind this?

Jackal 2: I was made to replace you.

Jackal 1: If you live that long.

2nd

Jackal 1: I don't have a twin.

Jackal 2: Are you sure about that, Jackal?

Jackal 1: I will be soon.

3rd

Jackal 1: Where the hell did you come from?

Jackal 2: The Books of Zeref, just like you.

Jackal 1: Keep dreaming, faker.

4th

Jackal 1: Think we should team up?

Jackal 2: I'm an one demon show.

Jackal 1: Too bad I have to put your down.

Jackal vs. Akame (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Jackal: I'll destroy that little sword.

Akame: It's poison will kill you first.

Jackal: Not if I blow it up first.

2nd

Jackal: I heard that you were in a group of assassins.

Akame: That's none of your business!

Jackal: You will join them in the afterlife.

3rd

Akame: You have an interesting Imperial Arms.

Jackal: It's a curse, not an Imperial Arms.

Akame: You'll die before you could touch me with it.

4th

Akame: You will go home, Jackal.

Jackal: Make me, you red-eyed bitch!

Akame: One cut is all that I need.

Jackal vs. Alucard (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Jackal: You can't beat me, vampire.

Alucard: I kill freaks like you for a living.

Jackal: You've never met anything like me.

2nd

Jackal: Looking for me?

Alucard: Here to give you rabbi shots.

Jackal: I'm not some rabid dog, freak!

3rd

Alucard: Time to die, demon.

Jackal: And how do you plan to do that?

Alucard: A whole lot of black powder.

4th

Alucard: I will put you down.

Jackal: You can't kill me, vampire.

Alucard: I had enough of your shit eating grin.

Jackal vs. Baraka (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: What are you slobbering at?

Baraka: I'm about to feast on human flesh.

Jackal: I'm no human, freak!

2nd

Jackal: You sure you're not a demon?

Baraka: I am Tarkatan, not a demon.

Jackal: That's just too damn bad.

3rd

Baraka: Nay aka ratakka tahar kombat.

Jackal: Talk normal, you ugly freak!

Baraka: I will skin you alive!

4th

Baraka: Your curse is worth nothing.

Jackal: My explosions will destroy you, Buckteeth.

Baraka: I'll add you on the meat wagon.

Jackal vs. Cassie Cage (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Jackal: You're the human who beat a God?

Cassie Cage: Come over here and find out how.

Jackal: This will be fun!

2nd

Jackal: You remind me of another blonde woman.

Cassie Cage: I'll kick your ass like she did.

Jackal: I'll do to you what should've been to her.

3rd

Jackal: You got no chance in beating me.

Cassie Cage: That's what every baddie says.

Jackal: I'm not like the other baddies.

4th

Cassie Cage: We need get you a cone.

Jackal: What the hell are you talking about?

Cassie Cage: Don't want you to lick your new stitches.

5th

Cassie Cage: By order of the Special Forces, leave.

Jackal: Who are you to boss me around?

Cassie Cage: Cassie, the Shinnok slayer.

Jackal vs. Cetrion (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: What do you do exactly?

Cetrion: I balance the realms for Kronika.

Jackal: Not until I start shaking things up.

2nd

Jackal: My guild thrives on chaos.

Cetrion: Chaos is what disrupts the realms.

Jackal: Lady, do you know what I am?

3rd

Cetrion: There is no virtue in you.

Jackal: What does virtue have to do with anything?

Cetrion: Without it, you will perish.

4th

Cetrion: The Etherous are a cancer on this realm.

Jackal: Who are you to judge, goddess?

Cetrion: I am the one who ends you.

Jackal vs. Cinder Fall (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Jackal: Seilah, is that you?

Cinder Fall: I sent her to a better place.

Jackal: You fucking bitch.

2nd

Jackal: Your power can't match with my curse.

Cinder Fall: You challenge me, Faunus?

Jackal: A demon challenges you, human!

3rd

Cinder Fall: You will serve me, Faunus.

Jackal: Why would I do that?

Cinder Fall: We will bring the end of Remnant.

4th

Cinder Fall: Salem wants to make an alliance.

Jackal: We don't work well with humans.

Cinder Fall: What about a legion of Grimm?

Jackal vs. D'Vorah (Tank Garage Bunker)

Jackal: You're way too ugly to be one of us.

D'Vorah: This One does not care what humans think.

Jackal: Human? Now you've done it.

2nd

Jackal: I've blown up bugs like you before.

D'Vorah: You will find This One harder to kill.

Jackal: You'll join the Magic Counsel in Hell.

3rd

D'Vorah: Etherious are no better than humans.

Jackal: Don't compare us to humans, bug!

D'Vorah: You all are a cancer to be killed.

4th

D'Vorah: This One smells burnt flesh.

Jackal: You smell my victim's burned up corpse.

D'Vorah: Yours will feed the hive.

Jackal vs. Erron Black (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: Your little toys won't hurt me.

Erron Black: These toys work on Netherealmers too.

Jackal: I'm not from the Netherrealm.

2nd

Jackal: Range won't save you here.

Erron Black: My bullets will still put holes through you.

Jackal: Not if your guns blow up in your hands.

3rd

Erron Black: I think I shot one of your kind as a kid.

Jackal: You killed Etherious before?

Erron Black: Etherious? I thought you were some kind of coyote.

4th

Erron Black: Which realm do you hail from, amigo?

Jackal: I'm from the Books of Zeref.

Erron Black: Then consider this your final chapter.

Jackal vs. Frost (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Jackal: What makes you think you can beat me, freak?

Frost: A demon calls me a freak?

Jackal: Even I didn't turn myself into a monster.

2nd

Jackal: You like to talk a big game, don't you?

Frost: I can back it up, unlike you.

Jackal: Then you haven't seen my curse.

3rd

Frost: Freaks do not trouble me.

Jackal: You're not scared of demons?

Frost: I spit on them, cur.

4th

Frost: You don't know to be discrete.

Jackal: I don't need you to teach me how to kill.

Frost: A fatal mistake, Jackal.

Jackal vs. Fujin (Soul Chamber)

Jackal: You call yourself a wind god?

Fujin: You dare to stand against Earthrealm's protector?

Jackal: I dare to kill Earthrealm's protector!

2nd

Jackal: Think your wind is enough to beat me?

Fujin: Your explosions are like a candle blown by a storm.

Jackal: My explosions will blow you away.

3rd

Fujin: I have no reason to fear you.

Jackal: How do you figure that?

Fujin: No matter how hard you try, you cannot touch the wind.

4th

Fujin: Zeref is not here to save you, Etherious.

Jackal: I'm make sure he arrives in Earthrealm.

Fujin: He will be lost in the wind, alongside you.

Jackal vs. Geras (Black Market Alley)

Jackal: We could've made a weapon like you.

Geras: Your guild lacks Kronika's power.

Jackal: You know nothing about us, freak.

2nd

Jackal: I'll enjoy blowing you into pieces.

Geras: But you cannot kill me, demon.

Jackal: Then my bombs will destroy you for eternity.

3rd

Geras: Kronika could restore your lord Zeref.

Jackal: Why should I trust someone like her?

Geras: Do not underestimate a Titan's power.

4th

Geras: You cannot compete with me.

Jackal: I've been restored before.

Geras: But not a thousand times.

Jackal vs. Jacqui Briggs (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Jackal: Care to be like your daddy?

Jacqui Briggs: I think I've already done that.

Jackal: Not until you get cyber arms.

2nd

Jackal: Are you stronger than your fiancée?

Jacqui Briggs: What do you to him, you sonofabitch?!

Jackal: Don't worry, you'll see him again soon.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: Pops never mentioned meeting you.

Jackal: I'm not from your Hell, kid.

Jacqui Briggs: Then go right back to yours.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: I don't feel right, beating up on animals.

Jackal: I'm a demon, not an animal, stupid human.

Jacqui Briggs: For you, I'll make an exception.

Jackal vs. Jade (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: Let me put Kotal out of his misery.

Jade: He is recovering just fine.

Jackal: He'll go out in a blaze of glory.

2nd

Jackal: The Kahn's bodyguard.

Jade: Do you come from the Netherealm?

Jackal: I'm from somewhere much worse.

3rd

Jade: You do not appear to be a Revenant.

Jackal: I'm a demon from the Books of Zeref.

Jade: And demons must be slain.

4th

Jade: What is your guild's business with Outworld?

Jackal: To take over Outworld.

Jade: That will not happen, demon.

Jackal vs. Jax Briggs (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Jackal: Your metal arms can't stop me.

Jax Briggs: They're enough to kick your ass.

Jackal: I'll destroy them first.

2nd

Jackal: You've already lost your arms.

Jax Briggs: What's your point, Jackal?

Jackal: I'm gonna take everything else from you.

3rd

Jax Briggs: Time to take you down.

Jackal: Wanna lose your arms again?

Jax Briggs: Not happening, Jackal.

4th

Jax Briggs: You're a Revenant?

Jackal: I'm a demon, human.

Jax Briggs: Either way, you're still going down.

Jakal vs. Johnny Cage (Tournament)

Jackal: YOU defeated Shinnok?

Johnny Cage: Yeah, I brought the boom.

Jackal: Oh, I'll show you 'the boom'.

2nd

Jackal: You supposed to be some kind of big star?

Johnny Cage: The brightest around, dogboy.

Jackal: Soon to be the dead-est.

3rd

Johnny Cage: Oh goodie. Dogman got a reboot.

Jackal: I'm gonna blow your stupid mouth off!

Johnny Cage: Can we get a muzzle on that guy?

4th

Johnny Cage: Did somebody call Animal Control?

Jackal: Jokes won't save you, Cage.

Johnny Cage: Maybe a flea collar will.

5th

Johnny Cage: How you doin', Flea Bag?

Jackal: The name's Jackal, dumbass!

Johnny Cage: Sure I didn't just see you biting your fur?

Jackal vs. The Joker (Tournament)

Jackal: Why did you come looking for us?

The Joker: You people are the masters of mayhem.

Jackal: And you're not on our level, Joker.

2nd

Jackal: Wipe the stupid smile off your face.

The Joker: But we're just getting started, my boy.

Jackal: I'm going to end it quickly.

3rd

The Joker: Care to compare body counts?

Jackal: You can't match with a demon from Tartaros.

The Joker: Oh my dear boy, look me up!

4th

The Joker: Anything you touch goes boom?

Jackal: Got that right, ya stupid human.

The Joker: We'll get along just fine.

Jackal vs. Kabal (Tournament)

Jackal: You think you can run from my bombs?

Kabal: Add the hook swords and you're screwed.

Jackal: Get ready to go boom, stupid human.

2nd

Jackal: Your speed means nothing to me.

Kabal: How do think that, freak?

Jackal: Once I touch you, you're dead.

3rd

Kabal: Kano wants to cut a deal.

Jackal: Tell him I'm not interested.

Kabal: At least hear the offer first.

4th

Kabal: All you got are bombs?

Jackal: Sucks to be you, huh?

Kabal: Just another thing I'm faster than.

Jackal vs. Kano (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: Why haven't you start raising hell yet?

Kano: Anarchy's bad for business, mate.

Jackal: What's with humans and material things?

2nd

Jackal: That metal eye supposed to impress me?

Kano: The eye is functional, not a fashion statement.

Jackal: I blow it off with your head.

3rd

Kano: Care to sack up with the Black Dragon?

Jackal: I don't work with humans.

Kano: That's a damn shame, cobber.

4th

Kano: I could use someone like you.

Jackal: I don't need your money, Kano.

Kano: Gotta be something you need.

Jackal vs. Kitana (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Jackal: The Netherworld gates open in Outworld.

Kitana: Not as long as I am Kahn.

Jackal: A cow like you can't stop us.

2nd

Jackal: Pleasure to meet you, former Kahn.

Kitana: What do you mean by that, demon?

Jackal: Because you're looking at your replacement.

3rd

Kitana: We do not need your kind in Outworld.

Jackal: And what kind is that?

Kitana: Anarchists that desire death.

Jackal vs. Kollector (Sea of Blood)

Jackal: Ezel, what happened to you?

Kollector: I am a Naknadan, you fool.

Jackal: You do seem to like money too much.

2nd

Jackal: You won't get any cash from me.

Kollector: Then you'll pay tribute with your life.

Jackal: So you want to get blown to pieces.

3rd

Kollector: There is no profit in anarchy.

Jackal: Causing destruction is priceless.

Kollector: What good is it without any value?

4th

Kollector: Shao Kahn is interested in your curse.

Jackal: He is not my master.

Kollector: He must have its secrets.

Jackal vs. Kotal Kahn (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: Time for Tartaros to take over.

Kotal Kahn: You would lead your guild against Outworld?

Jakal: Not just Outworld, Big Blue.

2nd

Jackal: People once confused you for a god.

Kotal Kahn: And what am I to you, demon?

Jakal: Tartaros' next target.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: Your guild's madness will not plague Outworld.

Jackal: And who is gonna stop us?

Kotal Kahn: Only Outworld's best warriors.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Your talents could have been served elsewhere.

Jackal: But destruction is my best work.

Kotal Kahn: In that, you choose death.

Jackal vs. Kung Lao (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Jackal: The White Lotus must die.

Kung Lao: The White Lotus aren't afraid of freelance demons.

Jackal: You should be, Kung Lao.

2nd

Jackal: Talk about a human with a big head.

Kung Lao: Your ego is bigger than mine, Jackal.

Jackal: At least I can back it up.

3rd

Kung Lao: Now you face the great Kung Lao.

Jackal: Great? You won't last ten seconds.

Kung Lao: Talk is cheap, demon.

4th

Kung Lao: You're worse than a Revenant.

Jackal: I take pride of a job well done.

Kung Lao: Then I'll take your head.

Jackal vs. Liu Kang (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Jackal: I see you've dyed your hair.

Liu Kang: What are you talking about?

Jackal: Don't play dumb with me, Dragon Slayer.

2nd

Jackal: I heard that you were a Revenant.

Liu Kang: Not now, not today.

Jackal: Let's change that, shall we?

3rd

Jackal: So you're Earthrealm's Chosen One.

Liu Kang: It is my duty to protect Earthrealm.

Jackal: Then I'll relieve you of that burden.

4th

Liu Kang: You do not belong here.

Jackal: What are you going to do about that, human?

Liu Kang: Anything that I have to.

5th

Liu Kang: Keep your guild out of Earthrealm.

Jackal: Or else what, human?

Liu Kang: Or else you have to answer to me.

6th

Liu Kang: Your explosions won't work against me.

Jackal: Are you a dragon slayer too?

Liu Kang: I wield the dragon's fire.

Jackal vs. Nightwolf (Special Forces Desert Command)

Jackal: You don't look like a wolf.

Nightwolf: It is a mantle, not a name.

Jackal: I'm going to enjoy blowing you up.

2nd

Jackal: I hear you control spirits.

Nightwolf: A gift passed down to the Makota.

Jackal: You will be honoring them soon.

3rd

Nightwolf: You are not from this realm.

Jackal: I'm here to make my mark.

Nightwolf: Return to your realm, demon.

4th

Nightwolf: Your explosions will not end me.

Jackal: What makes you so sure, Shaman?

Nightwolf: The Great Spirit will protect me.

Jackal vs. Noob Saibot (Black Market Alley)

Jackal: You don't look like you're one of us.

Noob Saibot: I was created by Quan Chi, not Zeref.

Jackal: That justifies me killing you.

2nd

Jackal: I'm the last person who want to screw with.

Noob Saibot: Your curse does not harm the shadows.

Jackal: But you can still burn from it.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Your friends call to you in the shadows.

Jackal: Shut you damn mouth!

Noob Saibot: You will join them soon enough.

4th

Noob Saibot: You have no soul.

Jackal: A demon doesn't need one.

Noob Saibot: Then be consumed by the shadows.

Jackal vs. Raiden (Special Forces Desert Command)

Jackal: Tartaros is here to take over.

Raiden: The realms will unite to stand against you.

Jackal: If you don't kill each other first.

2nd

Jackal: You call yourself a god?

Raiden: Do you question my authority?

Jackal: I'm about to do more than that.

3rd

Raiden: Back to Hell with you, Jackal!

Jackal: Not until I blow you up first.

Raiden: You cannot touch lightning.

4th

Raiden: Another denizen of the Netherrealm.

Jackal: You're facing a demon of Tartaros.

Raiden: Return to your guild while you can.

Jackal vs. Robocop (Kharon's Ship)

Jackal: Ever seen someone like me?

Robocop: You are just another mad bomber.

Jackal: I'm gonna make you regret that!

2nd

Jackal: You got a problem with me, officer?

Robocop: And the crimes that you have committed.

Jackal: As if a trash heap like you can stop me.

3rd

Robocop: You will be charged for murder and terrorism.

Jackal: You'll have to kill me, you tin-plated freak.

Robocop: Lethal force protocols, engage.

4th

Robocop: You are under arrest, Jackal.

Jackal: I'll melt you into scrap first.

Robocop: Resistance will only make things worse.

Jackal vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: It's a shame that a single human wiped out of your clan.

Sasuke Uchiha: Keep my clan out of your mouth, Etherious!

Jackal: I would've done the job properly.

2nd

Jackal: Come to join your clan again?

Sasuke Uchiha: Disrespect them at your peril, demon!

Jackal: I'm not scared of you, Uchiha.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: This time, you'll stay down.

Jackal: That stupid dragon slayer couldn't kill me.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then I will.

4th

Sasuke Uchiha: Is the rest of your guild with you?

Jackal: Why should I tell a human like you?

Sasuke Uchiha: Then I'll kill you and find them myself.

Jackal vs. Scorpion (Tournament)

Jackal: You're a demon, just like one of Tartaros.

Scorpion: Do not compare me any of your guild.

Jackal: Then you can die, Scorpion.

2nd

Jackal: I've heard about you, Scorpion.

Scorpion: Then you know that you can't win.

Jackal: Your flames will die alongside you.

3rd

Scorpion: Hellfire awaits you, Jackal.

Jackal: I'll blow it and you to Hell.

Scorpion: You'll find my kunai at the ready.

4th

Scorpion: Stay away from the Fire Gardens.

Jackal: Why? Don't want to see your clan die again?

Scorpion: You will suffer, Jackal.

Jackal vs. Shang Tsung (Kronika's Hourglass)

Jackal: You're now working for us, human.

Shang Tsung: Who are you to command me, demon?

Jackal: This demon is going to turn you to ash.

2nd

Jackal: You're not getting my soul, old man.

Shang Tsung: What if it could serve a higher purpose.

Jackal: I'm not your little plaything.

3rd

Shang Tsung: Your soul is unique.

Jackal: What's it to you, human?

Shang Tsung: It will be mine when I kill you.

4th

Shang Tsung: One of Zeref's old pets.

Jackal: I'm nobody's pet, old man.

Shang Tsung: He has never warned you of me.

Jackal vs. Shao Kahn (Kharon's Ship)

Jackal: I hear that you need some people killed.

Shao Kahn: And how will you accomplish that?

Jackal: I'd rather show than tell.

2nd

Jackal: If you help Tartaros, Tartaros can help you.

Shao Kahn: Your guild is of no concern to me.

Jackal: Then kiss Outworld goodbye, Shao Kahn.

3rd

Shao Kahn: You will serve me, demon.

Jackal: I serve Lord Zeref, not you.

Shao Kahn: Zeref is no conqueror.

4th

Shao Kahn: Your guild is pathetic.

Jackal: Want me to show pathetic, asshole?

Shao Kahn: You were bested by a human, demon.

Jackal vs. Sheeva (Prehistoric Age)

Jackal: You Ezel's sister?

Sheeva: Do you see a swirling mass of tentacles?

Jackal: Nope. And nothing intimidating either.

2nd

Jackal: Why did you come after me?

Sheeva: You are a threat to Outworld.

Jackal: I'm a threat to everyone, Four Arms.

3rd

Sheeva: Your guild managed to do the impossible.

Jackal: Oh really? What is that?

Sheeva: Uniting all of the realms against you.

4th

Sheeva: Are you the strongest of your guild?

Jackal: The baddest one of the bunch.

Sheeva: At least you would make this interesting.

Jackal vs. Sindel (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Jackal: You sound like Kyouka.

Sindel: So you will bow down to me?

Jackal: Oh, hell no.

2nd

Jackal: I know how to make you scream, Sindel.

Sindel: Oh? And how will you do that?

Jackal: Blowing you into tiny little pieces.

3rd

Sindel: What a foul miscreant.

Jackal: At least I don't flirt with anyone with a heartbeat.

Sindel: I shall kill you for sport.

4th

Sindel: Kneel and lick my boots.

Jackal: I'm not one of your subjects.

Sindel: And yet you are Zeref's puppet.

Jackal vs. Skarlet (Black Market Alley)

Jackal: You don't want any part of this, lady.

Skarlet: Shao Kahn trusted me to end you, demon.

Jackal: You're a lamp led to slaughter.

2nd

Jackal: Blood magic doesn't scare me.

Skarlet: Don't dismiss my magic, you slobbering mongrel!

Jackal: Curses beat magic any day.

3rd

Skarlet: What does Etherous blood taste like?

Jackal: How should I know, you sick freak?

Skarlet: Let us find out together.

4th

Skarlet: I wonder how Zeref's blood tastes.

Jackal: You can keep on dreaming, Skarlet.

Skarlet: Then I shall have yours.

Jackal vs. Sonya Blade (Black Market Alley)

Jackal: You're making a mistake, Lieutenant.

Sonya Blade: Dead or alive, you're coming with me.

Jackal: Then you will be dead.

2nd

Jackal: The Special Forces are in over their heads.

Sonya Blade: We're going to fight you to the end.

Jackal: Then get ready for a massacre.

3rd

Sonya Blade: You're wanted for murder and terrorism charges.

Jackal: Like you have a chance of stopping me.

Sonya Blade: Time to shut you up.

4th

Sonya Blade: You're coming with me, Jackal.

Jackal: You can't touch me, let alone beat me.

Sonya Blade: I'm full of surprises.

Jackal vs. Sosuke Aizen (Kotal's Koliseum)

Jackal: Lamy would love that little sphere you got.

Sosuke Aizen: The Hogyoku is not for sale.

Jackal: Did I say want to buy it?

2nd

Jackal: You've been knocking on Tartaros' doors.

Sosuke Aizen: To seek a temporary alliance. That is all.

Jackal: Why should we trust a Soul Reaper?

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: A sinner that escaped from Hell?

Jackal: I came from the books of Zeref, Soul Reaper.

Sosuke Aizen: Fascinating.

4th

Sosuke Aizen: You must come with me, Jackal.

Jackal: I would die before following you.

Sosuke Aizen: So be it.

Jackal vs. Spawn (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Jackal: Another Hellspawn.

Spawn: You're one of Malebogia's?

Jackal: I'm one of Lord Zeref's.

2nd

Jackal: You one of us?

Spawn: I'm a Hellspawn, not a monster.

Jackal: That's just too bad, pal.

3rd

Spawn: Hell has a special place for you, Jackal.

Jackal: Then you'll answer to the other nine gates.

Spawn: I'll kill your guild next.

4th

Spawn: Zeref's boot licker.

Jackal: Better than being Malebogia's puppet.

Spawn: You just pulled the wrong fucking strings, Dog Boy.

Jackal vs. Sub-Zero (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Jackal: Tartaros will destroy the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero: You will have to kill me first.

Jackal: Glady, Sub-Zero.

2nd

Jackal: Tartaros and the Lin Kuei can work together.

Sub-Zero: My clan will not be stained with dishonor.

Jackal: Then your clan will die.

3rd

Jackal: Your little ice storm doesn't impress me.

Sub-Zero: Do not underestimate the Lin Kuei.

Jackal: Your ice is useless against my cruse.

4th

Sub-Zero: You have one chance to depart.

Jackal: I'll blast you to pieces, frosty!

Sub-Zero: You cannot damage a glacier.

5th

Sub-Zero: Your guild will never ravage Earthrealm.

Jackal: You can't stop us, ice freak.

Sub-Zero: Prepare for your soul to freeze.

Jackal vs. Terminator T-800 (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Jackal: One of Lamy's experiments.

Terminator T-800: No, Skynet built me.

Jackal: Then I'll send you to the scrap heap.

2nd

Jackal: You're not human?

Terminator T-800: I am a cybernetic organism.

Jackal: We could use something like you.

3rd

Terminator T-800: I have no files on you.

Jackal: And you won't ever get any.

Terminator T-800: Unknowns must be terminated.

4th

Terminator T-800: Demons are real on your Earth?

Jackal: We were made by Zeref.

Terminator T-800: Who is "Zeref"?

Jackal vs. Yang (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Jackal: Another dumb blonde to blow up.

Yang: I don't go down easily.

Jackal: Good. I want to have some fun.

2nd

Jackal: Think you can handle my curse?

Yang: More like making it blow up in your face.

Jackal: I'm going to enjoy blowing you up.

3rd

Yang: Blake never mentioned seeing you in the White Fang.

Jackal: I'm a demon, not a Faunus!

Yang: Really? Thought you would look scarier than that.

4th

Yang: You're worse than any Grimm I've fought.

Jackal: And even more deadly, blondie.

Yang: You don't scare me, Dog Boy.

Jackal vs. Zoro (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Jackal: Who the hell are you?

Zoro: The man who's about to exercise a demon.

Jackal: You're hardly even warm up.

2nd

Jackal: Three swords don't impress me.

Zoro: They will when they start cutting you up.

Jackal: They would be destroyed before that happens.

3rd

Zoro: What kind of devil fruit did you eat?

Jackal: My power didn't come from a devil fruit, dumbass!

Zoro: Oh yeah, where did those explosions come from?

4th

Zoro: So anything you touch explodes?

Jackal: That goes for your swords too.

Zoro: This just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Victory pose: Jackal smirked as he starts to walk away. He then use his curse to blow the area behind him as he walks in slow motion.

Next Chapter: Satellizer L. Bridget

* * *

**Kombat Pack 2 is now officially underway. I hope you guys enjoyed looking at Jackal's intros. Up next is the infamous Untouchable Queen from West Genetics, Satellizer L. Bridget. Her intros will be up by July 19****th****. Thanks as always to Earth Dragon Arnighte and RWBY Lover 25 for their help. Now if you guys look on my profile now, you can see the characters that I'm planning to make intros for, not just this story but the other two as well. Some of them as the suggestions that I've been receiving and others are my personal picks. But if you guys have any more suggestions of anime or manga characters any of the three intros stories, please let me know. Until next time, see ya.**


	9. Satellizer L Bridget (Freezing)

Satellizer L. Bridget

Entering the arena first: Satellizer walks into the arena, taking off her glasses as she materialize her volt weapon, Nova Blood, in her hand. After her opponent makes their entrance, Satellizer starts to talk. After her opponent replied, Satellizer got into a fighting stance as she starts to talk again.

Entering the arena second: Satellizer's opponent makes their entrance as she walks into the arena, taking off her glasses and materializing Nova Blood in her hand. After her opponent finished talking, Satellizer got into a fighting stance as she starts to talk.

* * *

Satellizer vs. Satellizer (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Satellizer 1: Is there another Kazuya too?

Satellizer 2: It's not like we have to share.

Satellizer 1: Then what are we fighting over?

2nd

Satellizer 1: Is this a Nova's trick?

Satellizer 2: Kazuya won't fall for it.

Satellizer 1: I'm the real Satellizer, not you.

3rd

Satellizer 1: What are you doing with Kazuya?

Satellizer 2: Doing what you should've done long ago.

Satellizer 1: He should not be rushed into baptism.

4th

Satellizer 1: Is that you, Violet?

Satellizer 2: No, I'm you, Satellizer.

Satellizer 1: There's only one way to find out.

Satellizer vs. Akame (Prehistoric Age)

Satellizer: What kind of sword is that?

Akame: The kind that kills with one cut.

Satellizer: Hard to do that if you can't touch me.

2nd

Satellizer: You've lost too many that you cared about.

Akame: The price for being an assassin is too high.

Satellizer: Then you much find a new purpose.

3rd

Akame: You have no chance of victory.

Satellizer: I've faced bigger and stronger.

Akame: But none that can kill you with one cut.

4th

Akame: You would have a huge asset for Night Raid.

Satellizer: I kill monsters like the Nova. Not people.

Akame: Our targets had the hearts of monsters.

Satellizer vs. Alucard (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Satellizer: You are a monster.

Alucard: One that goes bump in the night.

Satellizer: Until I bump back.

2nd

Satellizer: Vampires are real?

Alucard: Are you surprised, Pandora?

Satellizer: Not as surprised as you think that I am.

3rd

Alucard: Can't say that I've met a Pandora.

Satellizer: I'm not the one you want to cross.

Alucard: Show me, Satellizer L. Bridget.

4th

Alucard: What makes you untouchable?

Satellizer: My resolve. That's all you need to know.

Alucard: It will be fun watching it break.

Satellizer vs. Baraka (Sea of Blood)

Satellizer: Keep your distance from me, freak.

Baraka: My blades will rend your fresh, human.

Satellizer: Not if my blade cuts you down first.

2nd

Satellizer: I'm not your dinner, beast!

Baraka: I'll have my cook grill you up tender.

Satellizer: You're going home hungry.

3rd

Baraka: Is Nova flesh edible?

Satellizer: How am I supposed to know?

Baraka: You conquer these creature, don't you?

4th

Baraka: You sought me out for kombat.

Satellizer: Against the best fighters in this world.

Baraka: You will fail against me, Pandora.

Satellizer vs. Cassie Cage (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Satellizer: There's something about you that surprises me.

Cassie Cage: Are you surprised that I'm a commander?

Satellizer: That you're not a spoiled brat.

2nd

Satellizer: Ranks do not matter to me.

Cassie Cage: At least you got some backbone, princess.

Satellizer: Then we both what's about to go down.

3rd

Cassie Cage: Gonna join us in the Special Forces?

Satellizer: I'm more of a solo fighter.

Cassie Cage: We all need a team, Satellizer.

4th

Cassie Cage: How do you eat so many burgers?

Satellizer: They're my favorite food, that's all.

Cassie Cage: Not my idea of a diet.

Satellizer vs. Cetrion (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Satellizer: The answer remains no, Cetrion.

Cetrion: What virtue is there in resistance?

Satellizer: How about the virtue to think for myself?

2nd

Satellizer: Have you been spying on me?

Cetrion: I have watched your progression with interest.

Satellizer: I refuse to be a part of Kronika's schemes.

3rd

Cetrion: The Untouchable Queen.

Satellizer: Return me to my Earth, Cetrion.

Cetrion: Not until you abide Kronika's will.

4th

Cetrion: You carry Kazuha Aoi's legacy.

Satellizer: I'm forging my own path.

Cetrion: Yet it will fail to eclipse hers.

Satellizer vs. Cinder Fall (Kotal's Koliseum)

Satellizer: Do not compare yourself to me.

Cinder Fall: Do you not also seek power?

Satellizer: Not by your methods.

2nd

Satellizer: You still haven't answered for your crimes.

Cinder Fall: As if you or anyone could stop me.

Satellizer: Your arrogance will cost you.

3rd

Cinder Fall: Another so called 'Untouchable Girl'.

Satellizer: You won't get close enough.

Cinder Fall: I can kill you from here.

4th

Cinder Fall: We have more in common than you want to admit.

Satellizer: How's that?

Cinder Fall: We both got tired of being weak and helpless.

Satellizer vs. D'Vorah (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Satellizer: I have no problems with bugs.

D'Vorah: This One shall feast on your corpse.

Satellizer: You, on the other hand…

2nd

Satellizer: Overgrown bug.

D'Vorah: One that can easily kill you.

Satellizer: I won't allow you to touch me.

3rd

D'Vorah: Your stigmata piqued This One's interest.

Satellizer: It will be out of your reach, bug.

D'Vorah: This One will take it from you.

4th

D'Vorah: Where is your intended?

Satellizer: I don't need a limiter to fight you, bug.

D'Vorah: I suggest you find him before you die.

Satellizer vs. Erron Black (Special Forces Desert Command)

Satellizer: You make me sick.

Erron Black: Don't like guns, little lady?

Satellizer: No, men like you.

2nd

Satellizer: Is money all you care about?

Erron Black: That's the pot calling the cattle black.

Satellizer: I don't need my family's money to get stronger.

3rd

Erron Black: Are you faster than a speeding bullet?

Satellizer: I don't need an S on my chest to prove it.

Erron Black: Feeling pretty super, don't you?

4th

Erron Black: Looking mighty fine, Miss Bridget.

Satellizer: Not interested, Black.

Erron Black: A feisty one, I like that.

5th

Erron Black: Pardon me, ma'am.

Satellizer: For what, Black?

Erron Black: For scarring up that pretty face.

6th

Erron Black: You got a problem with me, little lady?

Satellizer: With all mercenaries like you.

Erron Black: There's nothing wrong with making a living.

Satellizer vs. Frost (Prehistoric Age)

Satellizer: What did you do to your body?

Frost: Allowed Kronika to make me the perfect warrior.

Satellizer: Let's see how perfect you are when you fail.

2nd

Satellizer: Think you need some updates, Frost.

Frost: So I can kill you faster?

Satellizer: So you can make this fight more interesting.

3rd

Frost: Once cyberized, West Genetics will serve.

Satellizer: You won't make the Pandora slaves.

Frost: Not like I'm giving you a choice.

4th

Frost: Your little boy toy isn't here to save you.

Satellizer: I don't need Kazuya's help to fight you.

Frost: I'll make you regret saying that.

Satellizer vs. Fujin (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Satellizer: Do you also fight for your world?

Fujin: That has been my duty for eons, Miss Bridget.

Satellizer: Then you have my respect, Fujin.

2nd

Satellizer: You've brought me here for training?

Fujin: That is my intentions, Miss Bridget.

Satellizer: You'll find me a difficult student.

3rd

Fujin: An ill wind blows in.

Satellizer: A Nova is coming here?

Fujin: Either way, we must prepare you for kombat.

4th

Fujin: Why do you seek strength?

Satellizer: So I can protect my world, Fujin.

Fujin: Then you must come to the Sky Temple.

Satellizer vs. Geras (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Satellizer: You have fought Pandoras before?

Geras: Yes, but none have finished me.

Satellizer: Then today, I will.

2nd

Satellizer: Kronika has nothing to offer me.

Geras: She could make the Novas nonexistent.

Satellizer: Tempting, but no.

3rd

Geras: Your blade will not kill me.

Satellizer: It has killed monsters before.

Geras: I am no monster.

4th

Geras: You suffered a traumatic childhood, pandora.

Satellizer: How do you know about my history?

Geras: I am a student of all realities.

Satellizer vs. Jackal (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Satellizer: Staying away from me and my friends.

Jackal: What? You don't like dogs?

Satellizer: I don't like maniacs with bombs.

2nd

Satellizer: Monsters like you should be put down.

Jackal: At least I'm not a bastard child.

Satellizer: You'll pay for that remark!

3rd

Jackal: I hear that Pandoras are tough.

Satellizer: Tough enough to deal with you.

Jackal: But not tough enough to survive my curse.

4th

Jackal: Any final words, blondie?

Satellizer: A beast like you won't touch me.

Jackal: With my curse, I won't have to.

Satellizer vs. Jacqui Briggs (Goro's Lair)

Satellizer: You have gauntlets, just like Rana.

Jacqui Briggs: She doesn't have my fire power.

Satellizer: But do you have her strength?

2nd

Satellizer: You really wish to honor your father?

Jacqui Briggs: That's why I've joined the Special Forces.

Satellizer: It remains me Kazuya's love for his sister.

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: So this school trains women warriors?

Satellizer: To combat other worldly threats.

Jacqui Briggs: Sounds like the Special Forces to me.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: You know my team came up with a nickname for you.

Satellizer: I could imagine what that name could be.

Jacqui Briggs: They've started to call you the 'Burger Queen'.

Satellizer vs. Jade (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Satellizer: That bo-staff is your volt weapon?

Jade: I am not a Pandora, Satellizer.

Satellizer: Then let us test your strength.

2nd

Satellizer: I think that the Nova might be coming to Outworld.

Jade: Then allow Outworld to destroy these monsters.

Satellizer: Only the Pandora can destroy them.

3rd

Satellizer: We both have someone special to fight for.

Jade: We must what we can to protect them.

Satellizer: And what if they don't need protection?

4th

Satellizer: I guess you and I are somewhat alike.

Jade: But which of us is stronger?

Satellizer: Let's find out.

5th

Jade: Kotal says that you have ignored his request.

Satellizer: The Nova followed me here. I must destroy them.

Jade: Then they will dealt with by Outworld, not you.

6th

Jade: Which realm do you hail from?

Satellizer: Where Pandora and Limiters defend our world.

Jade: Then let us see if you are a formidable warrior.

7th

Jade: Your speed is impressive.

Satellizer: I didn't expect that compliment.

Jade: But it won't be enough to win this fight.

Satellizer vs. Jax Briggs (Black Dragon Fight Club)

Satellizer: I must deal with the Nova alone, Major.

Jax Briggs: Not without the Special Forces, you're not.

Satellizer: This is beyond what they can handle.

2nd

Satellizer: How did you get those metal arms?

Jax Briggs: Not one of the war stories I want to share.

Satellizer: The fangirl in me wants to know.

3rd

Jax Briggs: So you're cybernetically enhanced too?

Satellizer: But mine was voluntary.

Jax Briggs: I would hope so.

4th

Jax Briggs: Not sure I'm ok with you fighting on the front lines.

Satellizer: Why? Because I'm a girl?

Jax Briggs: Because you're still a minor.

Satellizer vs. Johnny Cage (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Satellizer: You're too cocky for your own good.

Johnny Cage: When you are this good, there's no such thing.

Satellizer: That vanity will be your undoing.

2nd

Satellizer: Cassie spoke highly of you.

Johnny Cage: Want to see how awesome I am?

Satellizer: She also warned me about your ego.

3rd

Satellizer: Can you use that green glow of yours?

Johnny Cage: Wanna see how bright I can shine?

Satellizer: To see if I could beat it.

4th

Johnny Cage: Ever thought about doing movies?

Satellizer: You can't be serious.

Johnny Cage: Oh, but I am. Can you sing?

5th

Johnny Cage: So you won't take the deal?

Satellizer: I'm positive.

Johnny Cage: (sighs) So much wasted talent.

6th

Johnny Cage: So your world got aliens from another dimension?

Satellizer: What are you getting at, Cage?

Johnny Cage: That you gave an idea for my blockbuster.

Satellizer vs. The Joker (Shang Tsung's Island Ruins)

Satellizer: Just the sight of you makes me sick.

The Joker: Try laughter, it's the best medicine.

Satellizer: Nova Blood has the cure for your madness.

2nd

Satellizer: You're worse than my step-brother.

The Joker: But you haven't seen my best qualities.

Satellizer: Nor do I want to.

3rd

The Joker: I bet you're the type who likes to play rough.

Satellizer: A monster like you won't find out.

The Joker: I have my ways, my dear.

4th

The Joker: Tell me, do you like pain?

Satellizer: Stay the hell away from me, clown!

The Joker: I think I'll take my time with you.

Satellizer vs. Kabal (Kharon's Ship)

Satellizer: You think you're fast?

Kabal: That's a dumb question to ask me.

Satellizer: There's no way you're faster than me.

2nd

Satellizer: A part of you is still good, Kabal.

Kabal: What I do, I do for the money.

Satellizer: It has cost you your soul.

3rd

Kabal: How fast is a Pandora's Acceleration?

Satellizer: Fight me and find out, Kabal.

Kabal: A royal invitation? I accept.

4th

Kabal: Your boyfriend can't bail you out of this one.

Satellizer: Leave Kazuya out of this!

Kabal: I'll make sure he gets the body bag.

Satellizer vs. Kano (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Satellizer: So you're the Black Dragon, Kano.

Kano: You've heard about me, blondie?

Satellizer: I'm here to cut off the dragon's head.

2nd

Satellizer: Don't you have any shame at all?

Kano: That's an occupational hazard, luv.

Satellizer: Then I'll have no qualms killing you.

3rd

Kano: Ello, luv. How are we today?

Satellizer: Stay away from me!

Kano: I ain't even touched ya yet.

4th

Kano: So there's more like you back home?

Satellizer: Why do you care, Kano?

Kano: That stigmata could fetch a high price.

Satellizer vs. Kitana (Shaolin Trap Dungeon)

Satellizer: What kind of Pandora are you?

Kitana: I am no Pandora. I am Outworld's Kahn.

Satellizer: Right now, you're another person in my way.

2nd

Satellizer: You and Liu Kang are getting close.

Kitana: Even Kahns need companionship.

Satellizer: Just don't let it become a distraction.

3rd

Satellizer: There is a chance that the Nova would invade Outworld.

Kitana: If so, we will handle this threat alone.

Satellizer: You'll need my help, Kitana.

4th

Satellizer: Are you sure you want to fight me?

Kitana: I want to know if Pandora's are as strong as you claim.

Satellizer: Very well, Kitana.

5th

Kitana: Have these Novas wreaked havoc your realm?

Satellizer: They left destruction in their wake each time.

Kitana: Then they must be cut off at the source.

6th

Kitana: Why do you fight, Satellizer?

Satellizer: To keep the final promise I made to my mother.

Kitana: Then show me your resolve.

7th

Kitana: You must solidify your relationship with your limiter.

Satellizer: It is not that easy, Kitana.

Kitana: Or would you prefer that he go with your rival?

Satellizer vs. Kollector (Kronika's Hourglass)

Satellizer: Why did you come after me, creature?

Kollector: To collect your stigmata for Shao Kahn.

Satellizer: I'll send you back to him in pieces.

2nd

Satellizer: Keep these greedy hands out of West Genetics.

Kollector: I collect all that the emperor requires.

Satellizer: Then I'll take back what you've stolen.

3rd

Kollector: Your stigmata must worth much.

Satellizer: You won't get close enough to find out.

Kollector: I will extract them from your corpse.

4th

Kollector: Let me see you, Earthrealmer.

Satellizer: Disgusting creature.

Kollector: You will make an excellent slave breeder.

Satellizer vs. Kotal Kahn (Kotal's Koliseum)

Satellizer: Let me deal with the Nova in Outworld.

Kotal Kahn: We can deal with these creature ourselves, Earthrealmer.

Satellizer: You don't know the damage they can do.

2nd

Satellizer: So you have relinquished your throne?

Kotal Kahn: I did what was best for Outworld.

Satellizer: Let's see if you're a good influence on Kitana.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: You wish to battle an Osh-Tekk?

Satellizer: To battle the best of this world.

Kotal Kahn: But you have overreached in challenging me.

4th

Kotal Kahn: These Novas are appearing in Outworld.

Satellizer: Then I must deal with them.

Kotal Kahn: This is Outworld's problem, not yours.

Satellizer vs. Kung Lao (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Satellizer: So you're the second best Shaolin.

Kung Lao: As you're the second best of your class.

Satellizer: Only in academics, not in combat.

2nd

Satellizer: People warned me about your ego.

Kung Lao: The same could be said about you, Satellizer.

Satellizer: Then it'll sting your pride when I beat you.

3rd

Kung Lao: You face a Shaolin master.

Satellizer: You don't impress me.

Kung Lao: Looks can be deceiving.

4th

Kung Lao: I bet that I could defeat a Nova.

Satellizer: One of the weaker ones, perhaps.

Kung Lao: I'm talking about ones of the higher class.

Satellizer vs. Liu Kang (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Satellizer: Your reputation proceeds you, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: It reflects well upon me, I hope.

Satellizer: It's about to take a hit.

2nd

Satellizer: Did you train Rana?

Liu Kang: Why do you ask, Satellizer?

Satellizer: To prove I can still beat her with your training.

3rd

Satellizer: You must be Earthrealm's champion.

Liu Kang: And you must be the Untouchable Queen.

Satellizer: The last one standing will live up to their reputation.

4th

Liu Kang: Has this school trained you well?

Satellizer: More than well, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: But are you prepared for kombat?

5th

Liu Kang: Your confidence almost reminds me of Kung Lao.

Satellizer: There's nothing wrong with being a little confident.

Liu Kang: Only if you don't let get to your head.

6th

Liu Kang: You have been through your share of hardships.

Satellizer: Thanks to Kazuya, I'm trying to look towards the future.

Liu Kang: We shall see, Satellizer.

Satellizer vs. Nightwolf (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Satellizer: I'm giving you one chance to leave.

Nightwolf: A Makota stands his ground.

Satellizer: I warned you.

2nd

Satellizer: Who were you before you became Nightwolf?

Nightwolf: A man who went through a dark time in his life.

Satellizer: But have you gotten over your past?

3rd

Nightwolf: The Great Spirit asked me to help you.

Satellizer: Does this Great Spirit know about the Nova?

Nightwolf: She knows they are a virus to be destroyed.

4th

Nightwolf: You have a heart of a warrior.

Satellizer: A complaint coming from you?

Nightwolf: But do you also have a warrior's might?

Satellizer vs. Noob Saibot (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Satellizer: I'm not afraid of the dark.

Noob Saibot: My darkness will shallow your soul.

Satellizer: Pandora Mode will keep me in the light.

2nd

Satellizer: There is one thing I need to do.

Noob Saibot: To be engulfed by shadows.

Satellizer: To set your soul free.

3rd

Noob Saibot: Your mother's soul calls for you.

Satellizer: Don't even talk about her.

Noob Saibot: You will join her in death.

4th

Noob Saibot: Pandoras are not invincible.

Satellizer: But our will is iron, Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: All wills can be broken.

Satellizer vs. Raiden (Tournament)

Satellizer: The Nova followed me to this world.

Raiden: Then you will need the aid of Earthrealm's warriors.

Satellizer: This is a battle I must fight alone.

2nd

Satellizer: Never thought I would fight a demi-god.

Raiden: Yet you would welcome the experience.

Satellizer: And the chance to defeat you too.

3rd

Satellizer: An Accel Turn gives a pandora speed.

Raiden: The lightning is still faster, Satellizer.

Satellizer: Care to prove that theory, Raiden?

4th

Raiden: You must join us against Kronika.

Satellizer: The Novas are my issue, Raiden.

Raiden: Then we are at an impasse, Satellizer.

5th

Raiden: A storm is coming to the realms.

Satellizer: You mean that the Novas are here too?

Raiden: Then you know about these abominations?

6th

Raiden: The Nova must not invade Earthrealm.

Satellizer: I'll do anything I can to stop them.

Raiden: Your aid is welcome, Satellizer.

Satellizer vs. Robocop (Soul Chamber)

Satellizer: What brings you here, officer?

Robocop: I was called about a noise complaint.

Satellizer: Rana started it, not me.

2nd

Satellizer: You need to break OCP's bondage.

Robocop: It is placed in my programming to obey them.

Satellizer: They made you their slave.

3rd

Robocop: Do the pandora uphold the law in your world?

Satellizer: We defend it against the Nova.

Robocop: Show me.

4th

Robocop: You didn't become a Pandora to defend your world?

Satellizer: That was until I've met Kazuya.

Robocop: Then you two make a good team.

Satellizer vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Satellizer: Can you keep up with a Pandora's accel turn?

Sasuke Uchiha: My Sharigan can follow your movements.

Satellizer: Guess it's a fair fight then.

2nd

Satellizer: Ninja or not, I will still defeat you.

Sasuke Uchiha: It won't be that simple, Satellizer.

Satellizer: That's fine by me.

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: Can your pandora mode help you survive my Inferno Style?

Satellizer: Want me to show you how, Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: Go ahead, demonstrate.

4th

Sasuke Uchiha: This fight will end quickly.

Satellizer: Do not underestimate me.

Sasuke Uchiha: Then prove me wrong, Untouchable Queen.

Satellizer vs. Scorpion (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Satellizer: So you're a grandmaster like Sub-Zero?

Scorpion: Of the strongest ninjas in Earthrealm.

Satellizer: Shall I test that thesis?

2nd

Satellizer: I heard how you were manipulated.

Scorpion: And Quan Chi payed with his life.

Satellizer: I hoped you've made peace with yourself.

3rd

Satellizer: What do you bring to this fight exactly?

Scorpion: The power of hellfire.

Satellizer: Even with it, I can still defeat you.

4th

Scorpion: Those creatures tried to invade the Fire Gardens.

Satellizer: A Nova was actually here?

Scorpion: It was met with the power of Hellfire.

5th

Scorpion: You wish to study with the Shirai Ryu.

Satellizer: I understand you would teach me a lot.

Scorpion: First, you must meet my expectations in kombat.

6th

Scorpion: You have met my chujin, Takeda.

Satellizer: I want to see if you're strong as he said.

Scorpion: Be careful of what you wish for, Pandora.

Satellizer vs. Shang Tsung (Tournament)

Satellizer: Stay away from Kazuya.

Shang Tsung: But he has such an interesting soul.

Satellizer: Lay a finger on him and I'll make you pay!

2nd

Satellizer: Liu Kang warned me about you.

Shang Tsung: Has he also told you how to defeat me?

Satellizer: That I'm going to find out on my own.

3rd

Shang Tsung: I have a dress that's just your size.

Satellizer: I'll tear it to shreds if you come closer.

Shang Tsung: Shall I give it to your little follower, then?

4th

Shang Tsung: Your thoughts turn to Kazuya Aoi.

Satellizer: Don't you dare go near him!

Shang Tsung: I shall visit him next.

Satellizer vs. Shao Kahn (Sea of Blood)

Satellizer: You're even worse than the Nova.

Shao Kahn: I am a conqueror, fool.

Satellizer: A conqueror with no throne.

2nd

Satellizer: Your existence sickens me.

Shao Kahn: But yours has piqued my interested.

Satellizer: Try to manipulate someone else.

3rd

Shao Kahn: You will join my concubines.

Satellizer: I would rather die.

Shao Kahn: That can be arranged.

4th

Shao Kahn: You will make a fine addition to my army.

Satellizer: Name one army you have left.

Shao Kahn: I will dull your sharp tongue, Pandora.

Satellizer vs. Sheeva (Soul Chamber)

Satellizer: How did you get your title as queen?

Sheeva: By defeating all of my opponents. All ended in fatalities.

Satellizer: Think you could do the same against me?

2nd

Satellizer: Queen of the Shokan.

Sheeva: Why have you confronted me, Pandora?

Satellizer: To test myself against you.

3rd

Sheeva: Claim your man before someone else does.

Satellizer: Kazuya and I are waiting for the right time.

Sheeva: Meanwhile, your rival is taking your place.

4th

Sheeva: Do you seek kombat?

Satellizer: Against the best of the Shokan.

Sheeva: Then prepare yourself, Pandora.

Satellizer vs. Sindel (Special Forces Desert Command)

Satellizer: What do you want from me?

Sindel: For you to submit and worship me, Pandora.

Satellizer: Not even the third years could make me submit.

2nd

Satellizer: You're a terrible mother.

Sindel: I don't need a commoner to lecture me.

Satellizer: This commoner is about to put you in your place.

3rd

Sindel: Impudent girls get bloody bottoms.

Satellizer: You sound like my sick step-brother.

Sindel: You dare compare me to a commoner?

4th

Sindel: You dare challenge the empress?

Satellizer: I dare to put you back in the grave.

Sindel: You will be the one buried, Pandora.

Satellizer vs. Skarlet (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Satellizer: You will stay away from me.

Skarlet: But I wish to taste a Pandora's blood.

Satellizer: That wish will be unfulfilled.

2nd

Satellizer: Shao Kahn is only using you, Skarlet.

Skarlet: Shao Kahn saved me from living on the streets.

Satellizer: How long until he discards you like trash?

3rd

Satellizer: I pity you, Skarlet.

Skarlet: For what, Earthrealmer?

Satellizer: Shao Kahn isn't here to protect you.

4th

Skarlet: What is this I smell in you?

Satellizer: Are you talking about my stigmata?

Skarlet: I will make it mine.

5th

Skarlet: Shao Kahn wants the services of the Pandora.

Satellizer: Like hell we would serve someone like him.

Skarlet: So be it, Earthrealmer.

6th

Skarlet: I will enjoy you, Pandora.

Satellizer: You're not taking my blood.

Skarlet: All I want is a taste.

Satellizer vs. Sonya Blade (Special Forces Desert Command)

Satellizer: You remind me of my teachers?

Sonya Blade: The tough but fair kind?

Satellizer: Tough, yes. Not so much the latter.

2nd

Satellizer: You wanted to fight me, Lieutenant?

Sonya Blade: Let's call it 'enhanced training.'

Satellizer: Remember that after I beat you.

3rd

Sonya Blade: How do Pandora determine their rankings?

Satellizer: A carnival with real battle conditions.

Sonya Blade: Well that sounds like it'll be interesting.

4th

Sonya Blade: Why do they call you the 'Untouchable Queen'?

Satellizer: Care for a demonstration, Lieutenant?

Sonya Blade: This 'demo' is going to hurt us both.

Satellizer vs. Sosuke Aizen (Kronika's Hourglass)

Satellizer: What do you want with me?

Sosuke Aizen: A demonstration of a Pandora's power.

Satellizer: I'll keep this demo short and sweet.

2nd

Satellizer: You manipulates others for your own personal gain.

Sosuke Aizen: They made their own choices, just like you.

Satellizer: You will not trick me, Aizen.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: The Pandoras have piqued my interest.

Satellizer: We are not your science experiment.

Sosuke Aizen: You are a walking test subject, Satellizer.

4th

Sosuke Aizen: Satellizer L. Bridget, the Untouchable Queen.

Satellizer: How do you know me?

Sosuke Aizen: I want to see how a Pandora handles hollowification.

Satellizer vs. Spawn (Shirai Ryu Fire Garden)

Satellizer: You're one of Hell's generals?

Spawn: No, I'm the King of Hell.

Satellizer: Then allow me to send you back.

2nd

Satellizer: I'm not scared of a Hellspawn.

Spawn: You should be scared of this one.

Satellizer: Not a chance.

3rd

Spawn: You kill monsters from other dimensions?

Satellizer: They would destroy my Earth otherwise.

Spawn: We'll get along just fine.

4th

Spawn: Ready to purge the Ten Hells?

Satellizer: Think you could keep up with me?

Spawn: There is a thing as too much pride, kid.

Satellizer vs. Sub-Zero (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Satellizer: You have an interesting freezing ability.

Sub-Zero: Is your stigmata equipped to take the cold?

Satellizer: And equipped for battle as well.

2nd

Satellizer: What do you have to teach me?

Sub-Zero: Cold discipline, Miss Bridget.

Satellizer: You'll find me harder to deal with than Frost.

3rd

Satellizer: Just ran into your former student.

Sub-Zero: Frost lacked the Lin Kuei's discipline.

Satellizer: Let's see if you can do better than her.

4th

Satellizer: You have mastered cold.

Sub-Zero: I need no other weapon.

Satellizer: Bring it on.

5th

Sub-Zero: You have also been cyberized?

Satellizer: To defend my world against the Nova.

Sub-Zero: Then you may still be worthy of the Lin Kuei.

6th

Sub-Zero: Do you accept my challenge?

Satellizer: I never turn down a challenge.

Sub-Zero: Prepare for kombat, Pandora.

7th

Sub-Zero: This West Genetics have trained you kombat?

Satellizer: We were trained to fight the Nova, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: But not for the dangers from the other realms.

Satellizer vs. Terminator T-800 (Kotal's Koliseum)

Satellizer: Why come after me?

Terminator T-800: Future terminators will be built around your stigmata.

Satellizer: If you want them, come and get them.

2nd

Satellizer: What do you want with Kazuya?

Terminator T-800: He has been targeted for termination.

Satellizer: You will never get pass me.

3rd

Satellizer: Do you feel pain?

Terminator T-800: I cannot feel human emotion.

Satellizer: You will when I'm done with you.

4th

Terminator T-800: The Pandora have no history on my Earth.

Satellizer: And I'm guessing neither do the Nova.

Terminator T-800: Correct.

5th

Terminator T-800: You are a cyborg?

Satellizer: Only my stigmata.

Terminator T-800: Then prepare for termination.

Satellizer vs. Yang (Shinnok's Bone Temple)

Satellizer: You fight just like Rana.

Yang: But she doesn't have my witty comebacks.

Satellizer: For that, I'm grateful.

2nd

Satellizer: Your school trains you to fight monsters?

Yang: Yeah, and I'm guessing yours does too.

Satellizer: But the Grimm aren't as deadly as the Nova.

3rd

Yang: Wanna hit a burger place after this?

Satellizer: Only if the loser pays for everything.

Yang: You got yourself a deal.

4th

Yang: What's up, ice queen?

Satellizer: What's with that nickname?

Yang: Because you and Weiss got something in common.

Satellizer vs. Zoro (Kotal's Koliseum)

Satellizer: Are you sure you want to fight me, swordsman?

Zoro: To see if you're as strong as they say you are.

Satellizer: Then I'll live up to the hype.

2nd

Satellizer: Do you have other hobbies besides drinking and sleeping?

Zoro: Like you have other hobbies than eating burgers.

Satellizer: Hey, I do have other hobbies!

3rd

Satellizer: Show me how you made your sword turn black like that.

Zoro: Haki isn't an easy thing to learn.

Satellizer: Teach me.

4th

Zoro: So it's swords versus a volt weapon, huh?

Satellizer: A fight that you can't win.

Zoro: This fight will come down to technique.

5th

Zoro: We both vowed to never lose to opponents.

Satellizer: It appeared to be the case.

Zoro: One of us is about to break that vow.

* * *

Victory Pose: Satellizer activates her Transcendent Mode as wings appeared on her back. The pandora leaped up and lunged her volt weapon towards the camera.

Next Chapter: Himiko Toga

* * *

**That's all for the Untouchable Queen of West Genetics, Satellizer L. Bridget. Up next is the love crazed, blood sucking villain from My Hero Academia, Himiko Toga. Her intros will be up before August 23****rd****. I hope you guys enjoyed the intros so far. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for their help. Check those two out when you guys get the chance. There is a poll on profile about my Injustice 2 intros. It is to determine what should be the third fighter pack I should make intros for. You guys still have a week left to vote. I will announcement the winning fighter pack on July 20****th****. So vote now before it's too late. I'm still taking suggestions for anime characters to make intros for this story. So if you guys have any characters you want to see in the future, let me know. Until then, see ya. **


	10. Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia)

Himiko Toga

Entering the arena first: Himiko tossed her knife in the air and catches it with the other hand, slashing the air with it vertically. After her opponent makes their entrance, she started to talk. When they finished talking, she tossed her knife and caught it with the other hand as she responds.

Entering the arena second: Himiko's opponent makes their entrance as she tossed her knife in the air and catches it with the other hand, slashing the air with it vertically. After her opponent finished talking, Himiko tossed her knife and catches it with the other hand as she starts to talk.

* * *

Himiko vs. Himiko (Retrocade)

Himiko 1: We share the same Quirk!

Himiko 2: But Izuku is mine alone.

Himiko 1: Sharing is caring, sister.

2nd

Himiko 1: You look familiar.

Himiko 2: I'm you, just more prettier.

Himiko 1: Even with a few more cuts?

3rd

Himiko 1: Did Twice make another copy of me?

Himiko 2: I'm just as real as you are, sister.

Himiko 1: That's what a clone would say.

4th

Himiko 1: I don't have a sister.

Himiko 2: I can't wait to taste your blood.

Himiko 1: Hey, that's my line!

Himiko vs. Akame (Retrocade)

Himiko: Oh, that sword looks fancy.

Akame: Murasame is mine alone to wield.

Himiko: Let me play with it, Akame.

2nd

Himiko: Let's be friends, Akame.

Akame: You've murdered innocent people.

Himiko: And how's that any different from you?

3rd

Akame: You're at a disadvantage.

Himiko: How do you figure?

Akame: I only need to cut you once.

4th

Akame: You remind me of Merraid.

Himiko: I just want to play with you, Akame.

Akame: That right there just proved it.

Himiko vs. Alucard (Kotal's Koliseum)

Himiko: I bet your blood must be spicy.

Alucard: You won't get close enough to find out.

Himiko: I disagree.

2nd

Himiko: I always wanted to taste the great vampire's blood.

Alucard: You are no vampire, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: One cut is all that I need.

3rd

Alucard: Your imitations doesn't fool me.

Himiko: Oh, why's that, Alucard?

Alucard: Your scent is a dead giveaway.

4th

Alucard: Sir Intergia wants your league dead.

Himiko: How do you plan to stop us?

Alucard: That's what these bullets are for.

Himiko vs. Baraka (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: You look like you could be fun.

Baraka: Impalement is funny to you?

Himiko: I can't wait to cut you.

2nd

Himiko: I hear you like cutting stuff too.

Baraka: And savoring the blood of my enemies.

Himiko: We're going to get along just fine.

3rd

Baraka: Shape-shifter.

Himiko: Against the flesh eater.

Baraka: You will be served on a platter.

4th

Baraka: Your Quirk will not save you, child.

Himiko: My knives are sharp enough, Baraka.

Baraka: They are nothing compared to my blades.

Himiko Toga vs. Cassie Cage (Retrocade)

Himiko: Lend some of your blood, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: You're not drinking my blood, lady.

Himiko: My knives will see that I do.

2nd

Himiko: Fancy meeting you here, Cass.

Cassie Cage: Only my friends get to call me that.

Himiko: But you and I are friends.

3rd

Cassie Cage: What's up, crazy town?

Himiko: It's not crazy to be in love.

Cassie Cage: With you, it's a different story.

4th

Cassie Cage: Where's your boss, Toga?

Himiko: You're interested in Tomura, and not me?

Cassie Cage: Fine. I'll just kick both of your asses.

Himiko vs. Cetrion (Tournament)

Himiko: I wonder how a god's blood taste?

Cetrion: Do not even think about it.

Himiko: That makes me want to find out more.

2nd

Himiko: I thought you were a villain.

Cetrion: My duty to protect the virtue of the realms.

Himiko: I can tell that's a lie.

3rd

Cetrion: Are you evil by nurture or nature?

Himiko: What does that matter?

Cetrion: It determines whether you are pitied or punished.

4th

Cetrion: Your power has corrupted your mind.

Himiko: Really? Because I feel just fine.

Cetrion: You must repent or face judgment.

Himiko vs. Cinder Fall (Retrocade)

Himiko: You said that you wanted to see me?

Cinder Fall: You will help to kill Ruby Rose.

Himiko: Oh, that sounds like fun.

2nd

Himiko: I've never met a villain with a bigger ego.

Cinder Fall: It's not ego. It's confidence.

Himiko: Whatever makes you feel better.

3rd

Cinder Fall: Are you angry with me?

Himiko: I don't like betrayal.

Cinder Fall: Then, my dear, you're in the wrong business.

4th

Cinder Fall: Come and join me, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: I already have a job.

Cinder Fall: Then you are of no use to me.

Himiko vs. D'Vorah (Soul Chamber)

Himiko: I hear that you're a villain too.

D'Vorah: This One's actions ensure the survival of the Kytinn.

Himiko: Then why not join the League of Villains?

2nd

Himiko: Help us end the rotten society of my world.

D'Vorah: This One will not be involved with humanoid affairs.

Himiko: This fight will change your mind.

3rd

D'Vorah: This One likes you, for a Warm-Blood.

Himiko: So are we friends now?

D'Vorah: You will die never knowing.

4th

D'Vorah: You have piqued This One's interest, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: And your blood caught mine, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: You will not get that chance to taste it.

Himiko vs. Erron Black (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: You remind me of someone.

Erron Black: A mysterious stranger, perhaps?

Himiko: An annoying hero who sticks his nose where it don't belong.

2nd

Himiko: Tomura wants to cut a deal, Black.

Erron Black: That depends on how much he's paying.

Himiko: How about a few scars before the trip?

3rd

Erron Black: Your crew know how to rustle up a storm.

Himiko: You're here to join in on the fun?

Erron Black: To collect the bounty on your head.

4th

Erron Black: You're quite the creepy one, aren't you?

Himiko: You shouldn't talk to girls like that, Black.

Erron Black: You're no normal girl, Toga.

Himiko vs. Frost (Kharon's Ship)

Himiko: Oh, this could be tough.

Frost: Realizing that you can't win?

Himiko: That there's not much blood left in you.

2nd

Himiko: Just admit it, Frost.

Frost: Admit what, you blood sucking freak?

Himiko: You want a world where you can be yourself.

3rd

Frost: Don't even think about getting my cold blood.

Himiko: Oh, that sounds refreshing.

Frost: Try it. It'll be your last sip.

4th

Frost: My blood's off limits, freak.

Himiko: I just want a small taste, Lin Kuei.

Frost: You'll got nothing from me.

Himiko vs. Fujin (Kronika's Hourglass)

Himiko: Will your blood taste warm or cool?

Fujin: My blood will not be easily obtained.

Himiko: I'll find out, one way or another.

2nd

Himiko: Are you some kind of hero?

Fujin: I am the protector of Earthrealm.

Himiko: I'll take that as a yes.

3rd

Fujin: You walk down the wrong path.

Himiko: I make my own decisions.

Fujin: You have condemned your own soul.

4th

Fujin: There is nothing here for your league.

Himiko: We're not going anywhere, Fujin.

Fujin: You have brought it upon yourself.

5th

Fujin: You still have time to repent.

Himiko: Won't keep me from carving you up, Wind Boy.

Fujin: Then be cast away by the heavy storm.

Himiko vs. Geras (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: Did I hear right? You're immortal?

Geras: I cannot be killed, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: You'll make an excellent blood donor.

2nd

Himiko: The league is doing fine on its own, Geras.

Geras: Without Kronika, they are doomed to failure.

Himiko: You haven't seen Tomura's resolve.

3rd

Geras: My blood will not grant you my power.

Himiko: That's not how my Quirk works, anyway.

Geras: Then you have no hope of victory.

4th

Geras: Kronika requires your presence.

Himiko: Why should I follow her lead?

Geras: She can give you what your league could not.

Himiko vs. Jackal (Prehistoric Age)

Himiko: Why don't your guild join us in the League of Villains?

Jackal: Tartaros have nothing in common with humans.

Himiko: Then why does the world reject us?

2nd

Himiko: I've got a pretty dangerous Quirk.

Jackal: Quirks. Magic. Makes no difference to me.

Himiko: You won't think that way soon.

3rd

Jackal: For the last time, we don't know each other!

Himiko Toga: You changed your look, Bakugo?

Jackal: The name's Jackal, human!

4th

Jackal: Don't even think about getting any of my blood.

Himiko: Oh, don't be like that, little doggy.

Jackal: This dog is about to blow you to bits.

Himiko vs. Jacqui Briggs (Kharon's Ship)

Himiko: You and I are going to be best friends.

Jacqui Briggs: Not gonna happen, crazy lady.

Himiko: That's what your fiancée thought too.

2nd

Himiko: Don't you want some of my love, Jacqui?

Jacqui Briggs: Not a chance, crazy town.

Himiko: What if it's coming from your father?

3rd

Jacqui Briggs: Should I call you Skarlet 2.0?

Himiko: I'm better than she ever was.

Jacqui Briggs: And more creepy.

4th

Jacqui Briggs: I'm bringing you in, Toga.

Himiko: You wouldn't arrest a friend, would you?

Jacqui Briggs: You're no friend of mine.

Himiko vs. Jade (Kronika's Keep)

Himiko: I would rather play with your Kahn.

Jade: Threaten Kitana at your own peril.

Himiko: Would you like to play, Jade?

2nd

Himiko: How does an Edenian's blood taste?

Jade: You will not find out, child.

Himiko: I have ways of getting what I want.

3rd

Jade: I have never met someone so horrid.

Himiko: I'm not evil, just in love.

Jade: Whatever you have, it is not love.

4th

Jade: Your offer does not enticed me.

Himiko: But I bet you'll look better with some cuts.

Jade: I want no part of your twisted game.

Himiko vs. Jax Briggs (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: I hear you're a veteran.

Jax Briggs: I've already shed more than enough blood.

Himiko: Then you'll have no problem shedding a bit more.

2nd

Himiko: Do those arms get cut easily?

Jax Briggs: They're put a part of me, kid.

Himiko: Do blood run through them too?

3rd

Jax Briggs: Shit, it's you.

Himiko: What's that supposed to mean?

Jax Briggs: It means I don't like you.

4th

Jax Briggs: You stay away from my baby girl.

Himiko: But I just wanted to be friends.

Jax Briggs: Friend request, denied.

Himiko vs. Johnny Cage (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto)

Himiko: I enjoy your movies, Johnny Cage.

Johnny Cage: Always nice to meet a fan.

Himiko: But I'll enjoy cutting you up even more.

2nd

Himiko: I drank the blood of my Middle School crush.

Johnny Cage: You are one messed up kid.

Himiko: I don't need you to judge me.

3rd

Johnny Cage: Time to go to bed, little girl.

Himiko: But I just got here.

Johnny Cage: Not buying it, you psycho.

4th

Johnny Cage: You're trying to be my stunt double or something?

Himiko: More like trying to make your movies better.

Johnny Cage: I'm the only star here, sweetheart.

Himiko vs. The Joker (Dead Pool)

Himiko: You're a villain back home?

The Joker: Behold Gotham's clown prince of crime.

Himiko: I bet you and Mr. Compass will get along.

2nd

Himiko: I want to show you my love, Joker.

The Joker: How will you do that, my dear?

Himiko: By cutting you up.

3rd

The Joker: I hear you do impressions!

Himiko: Give me some of your blood and I'll show you.

The Joker: I think I'll spill some of yours.

4th

The Joker: I've made a decision.

Himiko: What is that, Joker?

The Joker: To make you my new Harley.

Himiko vs. Kabal (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: I hear that you're fast.

Kabal: I'm fast enough to slice you up.

Himiko: Not if my knives cut you first.

2nd

Himiko: Tomura is interested in you, Kabal.

Kabal: How much does your boss pay?

Himiko: I'm just the massager. Ask him yourself.

3rd

Kabal: Word is your crew need some help.

Himiko: We can do without the Black Dragon.

Kabal: At least try the free sample.

4th

Kabal: Is there a method to your crazy?

Himiko: What you call crazy, I call love.

Kabal: Just my luck. Freak of nature.

Himiko vs. Kano (Special Forces Desert Command)

Himiko: We want our money back, Kano.

Kano: The Black Dragon don't do refunds, luv.

Himiko: You will pay, one way or another.

2nd

Himiko: I'll enjoy draining your blood.

Kano: Your blood's worth bottling more, little girl.

Himiko: Try to get some, if you can.

3rd

Kano: So what's it take to join this league of yours?

Himiko: For starters, you would have to beat me.

Kano: Like taking candy from a baby.

4th

Kano: You've got some iffy tastes, luv.

Himiko: A Black Dragon can't judge me.

Kano: Can't? I just did.

Himiko vs. Kitana (Sea of Blood)

Himiko: Let's play a game, Kitana.

Kitana: Kombat is not a game, child.

Himiko: Oh, don't be a spoil sport.

2nd

Himiko: Do you know where this Havik is?

Kitana: What business do you have with him?

Himiko: Tomura wants him in our league.

3rd

Kitana: You are far too much like Mileena.

Himiko: I just wanna play with you.

Kitana: You just proved my point.

4th

Kitana: You will keep your knives to yourself.

Himiko: But I just want a small taste of your blood.

Kitana: The only blood you will taste is your own.

Himiko vs. Kollector (Tournament)

Himiko: What kind of quirk is that?

Kollector: I am a Naknadan, human.

Himiko: Oh goodie. New blood.

2nd

Himiko: I hear you like to steal stuff.

Kollector: I collect only what Shao Kahn requires.

Himiko: Then you won't mind me taking your place.

3rd

Kollector: Your league could be of great service to Shao Kahn.

Himiko: That's not gonna happen.

Kollector: Then I have no qualms collecting your soul.

4th

Kollector: How much do you pay for blood?

Himiko: I don't pay for blood. I take it.

Kollector: You will for collecting mine.

Himiko vs. Kotal Kahn (Kharon's Ship)

Himiko: You use some kind of Blood Quirk too?

Kotal Kahn: Osh-Tekk do not allow blood magic to corrupt us.

Himiko: I'm not corrupted. Just in love.

2nd

Himiko: You're still upset with me, Kotal?

Kotal Kahn: You must answer for your attack on Jade.

Himiko: I will make you forget about Jade.

3rd

Kotal Kahn: I despise you as I did Mileena.

Himiko: Now that hurts my feelings, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: Your feeling should be the least of your concerns.

4th

Kotal Kahn: Your Quirk corrupts your soul.

Himiko: I've never felt more alive.

Kotal Kahn: You are too far gone, child.

Himiko vs. Kung Lao (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Himiko: Oh, I want that hat!

Kung Lao: Not a chance. It is my favorite.

Himiko: But I want it!

2nd

Himiko: I can help you, Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: How will you help me, Toga?

Himiko: I will show you if you give some of your blood.

3rd

Kung Lao: Why fight me, young lady?

Himiko: To see if you can back up your tough talk.

Kung Lao: This fight will only prove my greatness.

4th

Kung Lao: Run back to your league while you can.

Himiko: But don't you want to be friends?

Kung Lao: My circle of friends does not include you.

Himiko vs. Liu Kang (Soul Chamber)

Himiko: Are you friends with that hat man?

Liu Kang: If you refer to Kung Lao, then yes.

Himiko: I hope you're more fun that he was.

2nd

Himiko: What type of Quirk is that?

Liu Kang: I wield the dragon's fire, child.

Himiko: Oh, that sounds like fun.

3rd

Liu Kang: For the sake of the realms, you will die.

Himiko: That doesn't sound like fun.

Liu Kang: Kombat is not supposed to be fun.

4th

Liu Kang: My blood will boil you.

Himiko: I prefer spicy foods.

Liu Kang: You will not prefer third degree burns.

Himiko vs. Nightwolf (Kharon's Ship)

Himiko: Oh, you look like fun.

Nightwolf: What do you mean by that, child?

Himiko: You'll bleed lots!

2nd

Himiko: If I cut you, would I cut your Great Spirit?

Nightwolf: You will never find out.

Himiko: I'm willing to try.

3rd

Nightwolf: Do you serve Shao Kahn?

Himiko: Like I would work for him.

Nightwolf: But you must answer for your crimes.

4th

Nightwolf: You are far from home.

Himiko: Do you know that I'm a tourist?

Nightwolf: And that you're a danger to all.

Himiko vs. Noob Saibot (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly)

Himiko: I would like to join your little gang of villains.

Noob Saibot: The Brotherhood of Shadow has no interest in you.

Himiko: You haven't seen what I can do.

2nd

Himiko: Tomura's got a proposition of you, Bi Han.

Noob Saibot: What could that deal possibly be?

Himiko: Help us and Sub-Zero will perish.

3rd

Noob Saibot: You will drown in eternal night.

Himiko: Sounds like a good time to me!

Noob Saibot: You will not think so soon.

4th

Noob Saibot: Shadows do not bleed.

Himiko: But I know that you do, Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: That is wishful thinking, child.

Himiko vs. Radien (Kotal's Koliseum)

Himiko: I bet your blood has some zap in it.

Raiden: A mystery that you will not solve, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: My knives beg to differ.

2nd

Himiko: I don't want or need your help, Raiden.

Raiden: I can cure you or your illness.

Himiko: Now you're sounding like my parents.

3rd

Raiden: Your league leads you on a fool's journey.

Himiko: They lead me on a path where I can be me.

Raiden: Are you prepared to face the consequences?

4th

Raiden: Your Quirk will not give you my power.

Himiko: Oh, my Quirk has evolved in many ways.

Raiden: Your hubris clouds your judgment.

Himiko vs. Robocop (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Himiko: What seems to be the problem, officer?

Robocop: You are wanted for assault and murder.

Himiko: I just want to live a world where I can be me.

2nd

Himiko: Is there any part of you left that's human?

Robocop: Only what is under the helmet.

Himiko: Then let's slice up what's left of your face.

3rd

Robocop: You remind me of someone I once knew.

Himiko: Was she as pretty as me?

Robocop: Similarly crazed and bloodthirsty.

4th

Robocop: You are coming with me, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: I think I'll pass on that, officer.

Robocop: You will comply, or I will force you.

Himiko vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Retrocade)

Himiko: What ever happened to being an avenger?

Sasuke Uchiha: That part of my life is behind me.

Himiko: Well then, how about we change that?

2nd

Himiko: What brings you here, Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha: I'm here to eradicate your league, Toga.

Himiko: Ha, ha, good luck with that!

3rd

Sasuke Uchiha: You tried to copy my appearance.

Himiko: Were you not flattered by it?

Sasuke Uchiha: Even Naruto can do better.

4th

Sasuke Uchiha: Your power has affected your mind.

Himiko: Are you here to help, Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha: Yes, by ending your life.

Himiko vs. Satellizer (Soul Chamber)

Himiko: I can't wait to taste your blood.

Satellizer: You will keep your distance from me.

Himiko: I can draw your blood from here.

2nd

Himiko: I bet you would look cuter all bruised up.

Satellizer: Like hell I'll let you touch me, freak.

Himiko: You shouldn't talk to a friend like that, Satella.

3rd

Satellizer: Stay away from me.

Himiko: But my knives want to give you a makeover.

Satellizer: Keep your knives to yourself, maniac.

4th

Satellizer: We are not friends, Toga.

Himiko: You wound me, Satella.

Satellizer: Only Kazuya has the right to call me that.

Himiko vs. Scorpion (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Himiko: I would love to taste a Revenant's blood.

Scorpion: You will get none today, Toga.

Himiko: Oh, I always get what I want.

2nd

Himiko: Maybe I should join your clan.

Scorpion: You are not worthy of the Shirai Ryu.

Himiko: You're judging me too fast, Scorpion.

3rd

Scorpion: My hellfire will incinerate you.

Himiko: Oh, that sounds like fun.

Scorpion: Only a fool will think so.

4th

Scorpion: I had enough of your games.

Himiko: Then I will have your blood, Scorpion.

Scorpion: You will die trying, Toga.

Himiko vs. Shang Tsung (Kotal's Koliseum)

Himiko: I'd figure that you would use blood more than souls.

Shang Tsung: Souls hold more power than blood.

Himiko: Want to test theory, Shang Tsung.

2nd

Himiko: Tomura wants you to join us.

Shang Tsung: Your leader has nothing to entice me.

Himiko: How about we destroy your island to set an example.

3rd

Shang Tsung: A child has no place in kombat.

Himiko: Back off ya, old man.

Shang Tsung: And now you will suffer.

4th

Shang Tsung: Your quirk is but a mere parlor trick.

Himiko: What do you know about it, old man?

Shang Tsung: That it pales against my magic.

Himiko vs. Shao Kahn (Retrocade)

Himiko: You don't look like a king to me.

Shao Kahn: You should be on your knees, Earthrealmer.

Himiko: Even I have standards.

2nd

Himiko: With the league of villains, we could do great things.

Shao Kahn: Your league will bow before me, child.

Himiko: Now that's taking it too far.

3rd

Shao Kahn: Prostrate yourself, Earthrealmer.

Himiko: No thanks. I'd rather stab you.

Shao Kahn: Try it, and I'll snap your neck.

4th

Shao Kahn: You will serve me, Earthrealmer.

Himiko: I'm with the League of Villains. I don't work for you.

Shao Kahn: Your potential is wasted on those fools.

Himiko vs. Sheeva (Goro's Lair)

Himiko: What seems to be the problem, Queeny?

Sheeva: You will pay for attacking the Shokan.

Himiko: I was just showing them my love.

2nd

Himiko: Your people got nothing on the League.

Sheeva: Are all beings in your realm so arrogant?

Himiko: It's just confidence.

3rd

Sheeva: The Shokan demand justice.

Himiko: You need to let the little things go.

Sheeva: Assassination is a coward's path.

4th

Sheeva: You have shed enough Shokan blood.

Himiko: You think you can stop me, Queeny?

Sheeva: What happens next is on you.

Himiko vs. Sindel (Black Market Alley)

Himiko: What is your plan exactly?

Sindel: First, your league will pledge their fealty to me.

Himiko: That will be a no.

2nd

Himiko: The league will take over Outworld.

Sindel: A couple of humans cannot conquer an entire realm.

Himiko: We're just an ambitious group.

3rd

Sindel: Impudent girls get bloody bottoms.

Himiko: You won't have to worry about me.

Sindel: Like the daughter I always wanted.

4th

Sindel: Have you acquired Kitana's blood?

Himiko: Would you like me to take your blood too?

Sindel: My blood is off-limits, my dear.

Himiko vs. Skarlet (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Himiko: The two of us are birds of a feather.

Skarlet: We are both fueled by blood.

Himiko: And want to taste the others.

2nd

Himiko: You have a blood quirk too?

Skarlet: Shao Kahn taught me blood magic.

Himiko: You should introduce me to him.

3rd

Skarlet: You wish to become the one you love.

Himiko: You've never tried to do that, Skarlet?

Skarlet: I use my magic more effectively, child.

4th

Skarlet: People do not appreciate us.

Himiko Toga: Does that mean you wanna be friends?

Skarlet: That I prove my worth by killing you.

Himiko vs. Sonya Blade (Tournament)

Himiko: You don't like me, do you?

Sonya Blade: Crazies like knives have that effect on me.

Himiko: I'm not crazy. I'm in love.

2nd

Himiko: I'll take good care for your daughter.

Sonya Blade: Stay away from her, bitch!

Himiko: She and I will be the best of friends.

3rd

Sonya Blade: Proud of your crimes, Toga?

Himiko: I take pride of a job well done.

Sonya Blade: And I thought Kano was sick and twisted.

Himiko vs. Sosuke Aizen (Retrocade)

Himiko: There's a place for you in the League.

Sosuke Aizen: I have no use for humans like you.

Himiko: Then I have qualms cutting you up.

2nd

Himiko: Why not work with Tomura, Aizen?

Sosuke Aizen: My goals do not align with his.

Himiko: They're more alike than you think.

3rd

Sosuke Aizen: Your Quirk intrigues me, Himiko Toga.

Himiko: Guys rarely make the first move on me.

Sosuke Aizen: You will be captured for study.

4th

Sosuke Aizen: What do you want from me?

Himiko: A Soul Reaper's blood, Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen: You have separated yourself from reality.

Himiko vs. Spawn (Lost Hive of the Kytinn)

Himiko: I can't wait to taste your blood, Spawn.

Spawn: Careful, my blood burns.

Himiko: Oh, I like spicy flavors.

2nd

Himiko: Here to bruise me up, Spawn?

Spawn: I'm about to do even worse than that.

Himiko: Oh, I love it when you're forceful.

3rd

Spawn: We're going to a party in Hell.

Himiko: Oh, I like parties.

Spawn: You won't like this one.

4th

Spawn: I'm not interested in your little games.

Himiko: Then do you want to be friends, Spawn?

Spawn: I would rather put you out of your misery.

Himiko vs. Sub-Zero (Koliseum Beast Pen)

Himiko: How does your blood taste, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: My blood runs cold.

Himiko: How refreshing.

2nd

Himiko: My Quirk can do many things.

Sub-Zero: Meaning what, child?

Himiko: How about I show you?

3rd

Sub-Zero: I will cosign you to the coldest Hell.

Himiko: I'll find something that will keep me warm.

Sub-Zero: Then I will freeze your hands off.

4th

Sub-Zero: You wish to become someone you are not.

Himiko: To show my love for him, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You confuse admiration for obsession.

Himiko vs. Terminator T-800 (Tarkatan War Kamp)

Himiko: Your blood tastes funny.

Terminator T-800: It is a synthetic compound.

Himiko: Ugh, that sucks.

2nd

Himiko: Why are you after me, tin man?

Terminator T-800: Your termination.

Himiko: The only one getting terminated is you.

3rd

Terminator T-800: Your league tried to reprogram me.

Himiko: So I take it that it worked?

Terminator T-800: Incorrect.

4th

Terminator T-800: Your Quirk cannot affect me.

Himiko: But I bet you have the same type of blood.

Terminator T-800: It's high iron levels will kill you.

Himiko vs. Yang (Retrocade)

Himiko: Wanna be friends, blondie?

Yang: Not on your life, crazy lady,

Himiko: Now, that's no way to talk to a friend.

2nd

Himiko: Someone already cut you up.

Yang: I'll kick your ass like I did him.

Himiko: I would love to see you try.

3rd

Yang: I'll keep my blood inside me, thank you.

Himiko: You know what they say about sharing.

Yang: Yeah, but I don't care about you.

4th

Yang: We got different definitions of love.

Himiko: Don't you want some of my love, Yang?

Yang: You're not the sharpest knife, aren't you?

Himiko vs. Zoro (Retrocade)

Himiko: I like those swords. Can I have them?

Zoro: Not a chance in hell, crazy woman.

Himiko: Oh, they will be mine soon.

2nd

Himiko: I thought all pirates were villains.

Zoro: Not all pirates are bad, lady.

Himiko: What a waste of material.

3rd

Zoro: What patted room did you break out from?

Himiko: One to be covered in your blood, Zoro.

Zoro: Settle down, crazy woman.

4th

Zoro: Those knives all you got?

Himiko: I've got more in store for you, Mr. Pirate.

Zoro: Good. I won't get bored then.

* * *

Victory Pose: Himiko slashed air with her knife several times before tossing it in the air. She catches the knife with her other hand and stabs the camera with it.

Next Chapter: Tatsumi

* * *

**That's all of Himiko's intros and we are half way through with Kombat Pack 2. Up next is a village boy turned Night Raid assassin, Tatsumi. His intros will be coming around October 25****th****. Thanks again to RWBY Lover 25 and Earth Dragon Arnighte for all of their help. Hope you guys enjoy these intros. If you guys have any more anime or manga characters that would fit the MK11 roster, let me know. Especially, anime movie characters. If you guys know of any movie exclusive you want to see intros for in any of my intro stories, let me know about that as well. Also as a reminder, the poll involving my MKX intros is still up. So please vote while you still can before September 4th. I have also started another profile for making NSFW Crash Bandicoot and Spyro stories. So check it out when you can. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
